The Healing Heart
by BillFan45
Summary: Set post DAG and during DitF, Sookie's body has recovered from her torture, but she is still emotionally tormented. Life get's even more complicated for the struggling telepath. What can she do about it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I own none of the characters; they are strictly the property of the author. This is just my take on what should have happened after Dead and Gone and during Dead in the Family.

The Healing Heart

A balmy May evening breeze caressed her body and the scent of jasmine filled the air as Sookie Stackhouse slowly walked through the cemetery next to her house. Most of the Stackhouse family was buried here, but Sookie had a particular destination in mind. She stopped in front of her grandmother's headstone. It was dusk, but there was still enough light for Sookie to clearly read the inscription on the granite marker covering the grave. It didn't matter, though, Sookie didn't need the light to read. She knew the words by heart; "Adele Stackhhouse...Beloved Wife of ...Beloved Mother of … Born …. Died..."

Sookie wrapped her arms tightly around her body as a sense of loss flooded her heart as strong as the night she found her grandmother's body lying in a pool of blood on the kitchen floor. Hot tears scalded her face as she knelt down and placed the bouquet of flowers she had picked earlier this evening on Gran's grave. The flowers were from Gran's garden. Gran so loved that garden; she was known throughout the county for her prize winning roses. Sookie did her best to keep the garden looking good even though she would never have the green thumb that her grandmother had.

"I love you, Gran. I'm so sorry that you had to go through what you did. Please, forgive me!" Sookie whispered for the millionth time since Gran died. Adele Stackhouse had been brutally murdered by Rene Lenier. Rene was a bigot and a serial killer who had planned to kill Sookie because she had dated the vampire who lived next door. Rene hated vampires and the humans who had anything to do with them. The maniac had murdered many women who associated with vampires including his own sister. Sookie shivered at the thought of how that monster had killed Gran.

The vampire in question was Bill Compton. Gran had liked Bill from the moment she met him; she thought he was so nice and polite. Since Bill had been a confederate soldier before he was turned, Gran had asked him to speak to her club, The Descendants of the Glorious Dead. She and her fellow club members were proud of their southern heritage, and they wanted to hear first hand what it had been like fighting in the Civil War. To please Sookie, Bill accommodated Gran's request; perhaps that's what triggered Rene's frenzy that terrible night.

Hours later, Rene went into a psychotic rage; he went looking for Sookie, but found her grandmother instead. Gran had tried to fight Rene off, but the old woman was no match for a young, strong male like Rene. The feeling that she was somehow responsible for her grandmother's death had been unbearable for Sookie at the time, but Bill had helped her deal with the guilt. With love and patience, Bill finally convinced her that only one responsible for Gran's death was that monster, Rene Lenier. Sookie knew full well that her grandmother would have never blamed her for her violent death. Even so, the thought of her grandmother's last moments on this earth filled her with horror. She prayed to God that Gran's death had been quick and that she didn't suffer, but she would really never know.

"I miss you so much, Gran. Life's such a mess right now. So many bad things have happened to Jason and me this past year. I'm so confused right now. I wish I could talk to you. You always helped me make sense of everything." Sookie whispered as she knelt there. At that moment, a warm feeling of peace and love enveloped Sookie. She could almost hear her grandmother's lovely voice saying. "Don't worry, honey. You will be fine. Whatever happens, Sookie; you will be okay."

Sookie sat near her grandmother's grave for a long time afterward thinking over the last few chaotic years of her life, especially the last few months. Night had fully arrived, but a full moon brightened the landscape of the small local cemetery. Night birds called out their mournful sounds; the wind sighed softly through the trees. Headstones of people long buried cast tall shadows around her, but Sookie was not afraid. She felt at home here. She often came here when she needed to be with her grandmother, and she needed to be with her tonight.

A unexpected frisson of pain clutched at Sookie's heart as Bill Compton's face suddenly appeared in her mind. Bill had been on her mind a lot lately, and she wondered why. She had come close to losing him forever, and that thought made her feel sad. They weren't lovers anymore; but the pain of his betrayal was gone, and she had forgiven him. They were only friends now, but Sookie knew she would hate to live in a world that didn't include Bill Compton, her first love.

Bill had nearly died from the silver poisoning that he received the night he saved Sookie from the fairy assassins, Lochlan and Neave. He had lingered and suffered for weeks. He became depressed and lost without the will to live, but Sookie wasn't about to let her first love go so easily. Tonight he was much improved since his sibling, Judith, saved him by giving him her blood. There was a special magic in a sibling's blood because Bill looked better than ever, even better than when Sookie first met him, if that was possible.

Sookie, on the other hand, still had issues, both physical and emotional from that night even though they were not obvious to the naked eye. Her wrists and leg occasionally hurt, she still had dimples in her thights where those two monsters had bitten out huge chucks of flesh. She still walked with a pronounced limp when she was too tired or had overdone it at work or home. Worst of all, she had become quite cynical and had developed some serious trust issues that were interfering with her happiness with Eric. She still had bouts of depression so strong that she didn't want to be around anyone else.

It had taken quite a while to get her groove back with Eric when they made love. Although sex was now as enjoyable as ever with her big, blonde viking vampire, she wondered sometimes if she should have waited a little while longer before climbing back into bed with him. No matter what anyone said, after being tortured, having sex wasn't like getting back on a horse after you had been thrown.

She didn't blame Eric; she blamed herself for pushing it. She wanted to be okay for him. She wanted not to be affected by what she went through. Lord knows Eric had been patient with her; he made it clear he was ready to wait until she was ready. Still, she slept with him only a few days after the incident. Surely, Eric had to know through the blood bond that she wasn't quite ready for sex no matter what she said. Eric still took small amounts of her blood when they made love even though she was still weak. He had given her so much of his own blood to heal her, she wouldn't; she couldn't deny him. But Eric had given her so much of his blood, she often felt she was on the edge of turning, and that was something she definitely didn't want to happen. Why did Eric keep taking blood from her and why did he give her so much blood? Of course Eric said it was necessary for her to heal, but she knew she would have healed anyway, it would have just taken longer and there would have been more scars. Was the blood exchange necessary to keep her bound closely to him? In her moments of depression, sometimes she thought so.

She had finally admitted to herself out loud that she loved Eric, and she finally admitted it to him too, but a part of her still could not get over the fact that it was Bill, not Eric, who came to her rescue that awful night. It should have been Eric; she wanted it to be Eric. She had begged him through their bond to rescue her. She screamed his name in her mind over and over, but the bond between them was silent; she couldn't feel Eric at all. Yes, Eric had explained that Victor Madden had him chained with silver to prevent him from going to her and interfering in the fairy war. She wanted to believe Eric, and most of the time, she did, but she still had dark times in her mind when it seemed that something about Eric's explanation was not quite right.

Sookie was beset with a lot of unanswered questions about Eric's strange behavior after her rescue. Since he wasn't able to save Sookie himself, it seemed only logical that Eric would have done anything for the vampire who did. Instead, he refused to give Bill his blood, and he admitted that he would have let Bill die, if he hadn't been successful.

Eric was older than any vampire she knew at that time; his blood was strong and powerful. It had certainly helped her to heal from the dreadful wounds the two fairies inflicted on her. Would it have done the same for Bill? Would Bill have been so desperately ill for so long if Eric had given him his blood that night? Would she have had to call Judith in to save Bill if Eric had give him blood early on? Did Eric hate Bill so much that he wanted him to die? If so, why? Eric knew now that Sookie loved him and she had no intention of going back to Bill, so was he somehow jealous of Bill?

Eric definitely did not like talking about that night and usually changed the subject saying it was to painful to discuss. Sookie didn't want to cause Eric any pain, so she didn't push him. It was enough to know Eric loved her and would have been there for her if he could. She had told Bill during a visit when Bill was still so sick. Bill hadn't asked her, but somehow she felt like she had to justify why he was the one that was hurt so badly that night, not Eric. Bill was quiet during the whole visit and when she fiinished her explanaton, he looked at her strangely. She thought she saw anger and pity in his eyes, but Bill never said a word to contradict Eric's story. If he knew anything more about the reason that Eric wasn't there when she needed him, Bill wouldn't or couldn't say anything. Had Eric ordered him to keep quiet? In the end, she didn't know if she would ever have the answers to her questions. Most of the time, she thought she was just being silly and that everything happened just the way Eric said it did, but sometimes just thinking it them made her head hurt the way it did tonight.

Even though she could never fully explain it to Eric, or even to herself, Sookie knew now that could not bear to lose Bill even after all the bad things they had been through. She was more than glad that she used Bill's vampire database to track his vampire sister, Judith, down. She was more than glad that Judith jwas willing to help; she umped at the chance to try and save Bill. Lately, the thought of the beautiful vamp who had saved her friend had begun to make Sookie jealous.

The emotions she felt when she saw Bill with Judith were so much stronger than the pitiful feelings she had when she saw Bill with Selah Pumpfrey, but then, Bill didn't love Selah. The few times that she had seen Bill and Judith together, she saw clear evidence that Bill and his sibling cared for each other. Sookie knew they were lovers now; she had seen them making love through Bill's living room window one night and Bill sure looked like he was enjoying himself. That night had been hard for Sookie; it was all she could do to stop herself from crying in front of Bill. She also desperately wanted to claw Judith's eyes out. Bill seemed happy now. Judith not only healed Bill, she obviously loved him. It was clear that Bill loved being with Judith and that she was good for him. Judith was helping Bill to get over her, and Sookie knew she should be grateful for that. Bill deserved to be happy; didn't he?

Sookie thought about going back to her house. She didn't have to work, but she wasn't scheduled to see Eric tonight. She still had a lot of laundry and ironing to do, but the thought of those mundane chores didn't appeal to her. Instead she shifted position and sat with her back against Gran's headstone. A sense of lassitude filled her and Sookie seemed to drift into a trancelike state.

A vision of Bill standing with her the moonlight filled Sookie's mind. The tall, dark vampire was looking at her with so much love and longing in his eyes it made Sookie tremble with with an emotion that was so much deeper than love or desire. She could smell the blend of spice and musk that was uniquely Bill and her senses were overwhelmed. She wanted Bill; she wanted him inside her; she wanted to be inside him. She wanted him so bad, her need was organic, like aliving thing. She couldn't remember ever feeling this way before, not even for Eric. She wanted Bill to know how much loved and wanted him. She wanted to know how much he loved and wanted her.

Bill kept looking at her; his dark eyes smoldered and Sookie's breath caught in her throat. Her heart stuttered; it slammed so hard against her ribs she thought her chest would burst. Bill reached out to her just as she reached out to him. Her fingers burned wherever she touched him. She could feel his cool fingers as they caressed her face moving softly over her eyelids and her lips. Electricity sparked between them.

"Sookie!" he whispered. The sound of her name murmured slowly in his cool, deep southern drawl was a caress that was so erotic and so filled with love, Sookie began to cry. She felt her knees give way as she slumped against him weakly, but Bill caught her just in time. His strong arms surrounded her and pulled her up close into his chest as he kissed her tears away.

"Sookie, sweetheart! My love! I'm here!" he whispered as he tilted her face up to his. His mouth was only inches from hers; his breath was hot and sweet against her face.

"Ah, Bill. It's been so long!" she gasped as she brought his mouth down to hers tp receive his kiss. When their lips met, her body shook and her mind shattered into millions of tiny pieces, each piece was aware of only one thing; her need to be with Bill!" As Bill gently drew her down to the soft warm, grass, Sookie exulted. "This is so right! I am home now! I am finally where I belong!" She was instantly aware that Bill felt the same way too, and she was happy.

Sookie jerked out of her reverie.

_Oh my God. do I have to get a grip on myself, or what?_ _What in the hell is wrong with me ? What kind of a person am I?_ Sookie asked herself.

_Bill is moving on; isn't that what I wanted? Why can't I be glad for him? I have Eric now. Eric loves me, and I love him. I am committed to making our relationship work if I can ever get him away from Appius and that crazy brother of his._

As if on cue, the cellphone in her pocket vibrated. Sookie took it out and flipped it open. The call was from Eric. She tensed as she spit out, "So, you finally remembered I'm alive! Why haven't I heard from you for the last two weeks?" Sookie's voice was tart. She hoped she hid the hurt and annoyance she felt from Eric. She hated clinging women and she was sure that's what she was becoming, but she missed him. They hadn't made love since the night Eric's maker showed up with his brother in tow, and she was going crazy.

Eric laughed softly. His voice was low, sultry and full of promise. "I always remember you are alive, my lover. Ocella and Alexei have been running me ragged, and Victor is still giving me fits about my management of this area. He's still convinced I am doing something behind Felipe's back and he is determined to prove it. I've been so busy, I haven't had a chance to see you. Can you come to the bar later tonight? I want to show you just how much I missed you."

Eric knew that tonight was her night off, but Sookie didn't want him to think that she was at his beck and call. "Can't you come here, Eric? It's been such a long time since you've spent the night at my house, and its such a long drive there. You could be here in a few minutes." Sookie knew her voice sounded whiny.

"I wish I could, but I have to leave tomorrow night for New Orleans. Felipe de Castro is in town and he's called a conference. Victor is picking me up immediately after nightfall tomorrow; we are driving down together. Its just so much more convenient for me if you come here. I don't know how long I will be gone, and I would really like to see you tonight. I though you would want to since it's been such a long time since we've been together, but if its too much trouble for you, well then forget it!" Eric sounded hurt and exasperated as if he were talking to a child.

Sookie's temper flared._ Tell me about it!_ she thought to herself. She was ready to snap back, but she held her breath a few seconds and counted to ten.

She relented. "That's okay. I am anxious to see you too. I'll be there around one. Wait. I just thought of something. I hope Appius and Alexei aren't going to be around while you are in New Orleans. You know I can't stand Appius, and he can't stand me either. Alexei seriously creeps me out. I don't know why, but I am afraid of that kid. I think he is psychotic."

What Sookie didn't say was that the old vampire, Appius, creeped her out too. He reeked with evil; he was so old and vile, there seemed to be nothing human left in him. She wondered why Eric loved his maker so much. Even though he hadn't seen his maker in decates, there was no doubt that what Eric felt for Appius was much deeper than the normal maker/child bond. The thought of that love disturbed Sookie in her very being. It wasn't mere jealousy; she was deeply afraid for Eric and for herself. She knew Appius hated her because Eric loved her: how could his child love a mere human woman even one with a touch of fae blood. She hated Appius as deeply as the old vampire hated her. Most of all, she hated the hold Appius had over Eric as his sire. Eric had admitted to her that he would do anything Appius ordered him to even if he didn't want to. That made her wonder: if Appius would ever order Eric to kill her? Would Eric do it? She didn't want to think about it. She couldn't wait to be rid of those two interlopers. They were making her life so much more complicated than it already was.

She also hated the hold the old pedophile vamp had over the young prince, Alexei Romanov. Sookie wasn't a prude, but the though of that old vampire turning Alexei and then having sex with the tragic young boy thoroughly disgusted her. She knew Appius forced Eric to have sex with him against his will after he was turned, and he could easily do ir again if he wanted to. But Eric was older and it was different for him. Something in her wondered if Eric would enjoy being with Appius that way again; she sincerely hoped not. She wondered if the decades of sexual molestation at the hands the old vampire was what made Alexei so weird. Perhaps it was that on top of his witnessing the brutal slaying of his family in Russia. Sookie shuddered; as much as she feared Alexei, she pitied him too. Nobody should ever have to live through what Alexei had lived through either as a human or as a vampire. There were just some things about vampire culture she could never totally accept. Sookie felt that the only good thing that came out of meeting Appius was that she was finally able to understand and accept the complete hold Lorena had over Bill. She now knew Bill told her the truth about why he had to go to his maker.

"Don't worry, Ocella and Alexei won't bother you. I am taking them to New Orleans with me. I hope to leave the two of them there, if I can." Eric purred. "You will be glad you came, my lover. I'll make it worth your while. You'll see."

"You'd better, mister!" Sookie threatened. She laughed as she closed the phone and put it back in her pocket. Her heachache was gone. She felt relieved and happier than she had in weeks, but she noticed that the overwhelming sense of euphoria she usually felt when she spoke to Eric did not occur.

_That's strange. Perhaps its time we renew the blood bond. _Sookie thought as she got up, brushed herself off and headed home to shower. If she had her way, it was going to be a long night; she planned to make it worth Eric's while too.


	2. Chapter 2

Did any one see the Bill Minisode for True Blood. It really cracked me up. I swear Bill is getting better looking everyday.

The Healing Heart – Chapter 2

By the time Sookie got back home, she was feeling on top of the world; all the doubts and worries she had earlier were gone. Her broad smile made her face light up with happiness.

"I'm going to see Eric! I'm going to see Eric" Sookie chanted to herself as she did a little jig. Anticipation of a long overdue lovemaking session brought a rosy glow to her cheeks.

As she stepped through the front door, her cousin, Claude stepped out of the bathroom naked except for the small towel wrapped around his hips... barely wrapped around his hips, that is. The skimp bit of terry cloth didn't leave much to the imagination. He had been drying his hair and he looked like he was ready to pose for Playgirl.

The sight of the gorgeous dark haired fairy who was her cousin made Sookie feel good. _Eat your hearts out girls and boys!_ She thought.

"Hey, Claude. What's up? Hot date tonight?" Sookie grinned as she walked passed him toward her bedroom.

"I sure hope so, cuz. I could use some good lovin' tonight." Claude shot back.

Claude had been living with her for more than a month now. He had asked to move in with her for a while because he couldn't stand living in the same house he had shared with his two dead triplet sisters, Claudine and Claudette. He said the house reminded him that he was alone now. Since Claudine died trying to save her, Sookie felt obligated. Besides, no matter what, Claude, was her cousin and she had too few relatives left to turn him away.

At first the relationship between them had been a little shaky, but it was definitely improving. Claude tended to be clueless sometimes and something of a slob, but he was trying. He started paying for his own groceries and doing his share of the house and yard work although he often made a bigger mess when he was done. He had helped her the day she took care of their little cousin, Hunter. The two of them had taken Hunter to the park and the two male cousins, one a tall, dark,movie star handsome fairy, the other small, dark haired little human boy, clearly bonded and enjoyed each others company immensely.

Seeing Claude with Hunter was a side of him that Sookie found quite endearing; she thought he would make a great father someday. There was a lot more to Claude than she had ever imagined, and most days Sookie was glad she had said yes to his request. She also thought there was a lot more to his sudden need to live with her for a while, other than loneliness. Maybe her great grandfather, Nyall, had asked him to keep an eye on her since Dermott, his enemy, was still out there. Sookie didn't feel afraid, but she liked the idea that Claude, of all people, was there to protect her.

Claude looked at Sookie's face and noted the happy glow. "What's up with you, cuz? Looks like you're going to get a little lovin' tonight yourself." He winked bawdily at her.

"Bite me, Claude." Sookie retorted, but her smile got bigger.

"I'll bite you anywhere, anytime, beautiful. Just say the word." He shot back without missing a beat.

"Ew! Wouldn't that be incest or something. Besides you like guys, remember. Lord, what a waste! Half the women in Clarice and Bon Temps are devastated because you are gay. If I wasn't your cousin, I'd be devastated too." Sookie giggled. She definitely enjoyed Claude's lighter side.

"I told you before, Sookie; just because I _prefer_ men doesn't mean I don't sample the fairer sex now and then. I swing both ways. I've had long relationships with women before; they've been very happy and fulfilled; just ask them." Claude smirked.

Sookie was curious, "If you don't mind my asking, just how does that work? When you are with a guy, are you sometimes attracted to a woman, or vice-versa? I mean, our equipment is so different, why are you attracted to both sexes? I just don't get it." She admitted while her face reddened in embarrassment.

Claude laughed easily; he wasn't embarrassed at all. "Its not what a person has between their legs that attracts me, Sookie. Its what they have in here and up here." He pointed to his heart and his head. "I know you see me as a shallow, self involved, empty headed buffoon, and most of the time, I probably am. But when I am _with_ someone, I am with them all the way. I admit I enjoy playing the field, but when I am in a relationship, I don't cheat, ever. I don't want to; I don't need to. I've had relationships with both men and women that have lasted longer than you have been alive. I find both men and women beautiful in their own way. There's pleasure and love to be had from both sexes, and I always give as good as I get. That's just the way I roll."

"Speaking of which, I wouldn't mind giving Bill Compton's new squeeze a little fairy pleasure. That woman's got some meat on her bones; just the way I like 'em. She's not like the skinny bitches that usually want to get in my pants."

"Oh, by the way, they were by here a few minutes ago. Bill left a note for you." Claude pointed to an envelope laying on the coffee table in the living room.

At the mention of Judith, Sookie's stomach tightened. "She's not so hot. Besides, you must have a death wish, Claude. Judith is a vampire. After you _pleasured _her; she'd drain you dry in a New York minute." The words sounded snarky even to her.

"Ah, but what a way to go!" Claude sighed in mock ecstasy. "Hey, why the long face, cuz? Are you jealous of that sweet thing? Are you still carrying a torch for Bill?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I've got Eric, and I'm going to see him tonight. As a matter of fact, I have to get ready now if I want to get there on time." She grinned again.

Claude stood quietly for a minute. "Sookie, since I've lived with you, it seems like you are always going to Eric. Why doesn't he come to you sometimes? I know you're are often lonely and upset because he leaves you alone a lot. I know its not convenient for you to drive back and forth to Shreveport, and when you get home, you are always so tired. It seems to me that your lover is not taking care of you the way he should."

Sookie angrily shot back. "Stop right there, Claude. Eric has a lot of responsibilities and a lot of important things on his mind right now besides me. Anyway, its none of your business!"

"I'm just saying..." Claude was definitely trying to make peace now.

"Don't say anything, Claude. I don't need relationship advice from you or anyone else!" Sookie stamped her foot, then hurried into the bathroom. She turned the faucets in the shower on and let the water run. She was furious. Claude's comments hit home; she often thought Eric was not always considerate of her, but she didn't want to hear anyone else say it out loud.

Judith Vardamon sat quietly in the passenger seat of Bill's car listening to the CD Bill had just inserted into the CD player. Debussy's Claire de Lune was playing now. The soft, simple melody was achingly beautiful. The small vampire closed her eyes let mind drift along with the music; she felt great. These past few weeks with Bill had been wonderful for them both and she was so pleased that her time with him was not at an end yet. She felt the best she had since Doc died almost two years ago.

James "Doc" Hampton was her human companion for over thirty five years. She had met him in '68 at New York University where he was a pre-med student and she was a history major. Doc was a thirty year old Vietnam vet who was using the G.I. Bill to get his education. The quiet, dark haired man reminded her a lot of Bill Compton, the vampire who sat beside her right now. Doc was much shorter and stockier, but he had that quiet confident way about him that attracted her, just as Bill attracted her so many years ago.

They were both taking an elective course in ancient history. The class met twice a week on Tuesday and Thursday nights for two and a half hours. She sat next to him and spent most of the first class staring at his dark brooding eyes instead of listening to the professor. Of course with her eidetic memory, she aced the course; so did Doc. It took him a month to get up the nerve to ask her out; she was hooked from that moment on. She didn't tell him what she was for another four weeks, but by then Doc didn't care; he was hooked too.

Doc was the most intelligent and interesting person she had ever met in her life. He was loving and loyal and kind. His brilliant mind worked so differently than anyone else she had ever known that sometimes she thought he must be an alien from a different planet. He accepted her for what she was. He wasn't horrified by the fact that he had fallen in love with a vampire, or that she had killed a few times shortly after she was turned. He wasn't disgusted by her need for blood to survive. He was captivated by her beauty and her innate kindness.

Doc was impressed by the lengths Judith would go to so that she would not have to take a life to survive. Judith was an empath, and she was probably the worst vampire ever created. She would not kill or harm another living being because she would feel all their terror and pain as if it were her own. She wouldn't even kill an animal. She survived for years by developing relationships with men and women who worked in hospitals or blood banks. She sometimes had to glamour a victim into giving her blood, but she hated to do that too. When she glamoured someone, she could feel the grogginess of their brain; it was unpleasant like glamouring herself. She would prefer to steal bags of blood from hospitals and other medical facilities if she had to, but sometimes she just starved for days.

Doc didn't become a medical doctor and Judith didn't become a historian. He became a research scientist looking for cures for diseases of the blood. He had many successes and published many papers during his long career and became well known throughout the scientific community. They both loved the irony of his career choice. Judith became an investment broker and ran her own successful investment company for years. They moved every five years or so, but they were together for decades. Wherever they lived, they found human/vampire couples like themselves that they socialized with. They "mainstreamed" before the word became known in vampire jargon. They lived quietly and stayed as far away from vampire politics and vampire hangouts as they could. Mostly, they just loved each other.

During their life together, Judith wondered if Doc ever regretted never having a family; he didn't. Doc sometimes wondered if Judith would tire of him as his body became old and infirm, but she didn't. She loved his fragile mortal body more every year. The thought that she would someday lose him made her treasure the days she had left with him as if they were a precious gift from God.

When he hit fifty, Doc started to become a little sensitive about his gray hair and the fact that he was balding. He started to develop a little paunch big enough for her to tease him about his love handles. She loved every bit of his body. The grayer and balder he got, the more Judith teased him, "See, Doc; every man in the room is jealous of you and the hot chick on your arm. They can all see how much I love you and they wonder what it is that you have that they don't." She could always make him laugh.

Almost two years ago, Doc died from a fast acting pancreatic cancer. Three weeks after he was diagnosed, Doc was dead. The disease was so advanced, Judith was not able to cure him with her blood. She begged him to let her turn him, but Doc refused. "If you love me, you'll let me go, Judith. Please!" he begged. He died peacefully in her arms at their home in Little Rock, Arkansas on an unusually cool June night. His funeral was held at night and it was attened by hundreds of people. For nearly two years, Judith felt dead herself. The email from a stranger named Sookie Stackhouse saying "Bill's ill." changed her life; she found a reason to live again.

Judith had known Bill for more than a hundred years. Bill had been a vampire for thirty years when he first saw Judith. She looked a lot like his wife, Caroline, so Bill followed her home from a neighbor's party one night in 1902 just to look at her. He followed her several more nights before Lorena Ball, Bill's maker found out. Bill hated Lorena with a passion; he had from the night she turned him and took him away from his wife and family. But Lorena was obsessed with Bill; she convinced herself that she loved him. Judith believed Lorena was deluding herself because she knew Bill would never love her and would never willingly submit to her. Lorena had to force him to stay with her with the most heinous threats.

Most makers release their children after only a few short years, but Lorena refused to release Bill. When Lorena found out about Bill's interest in Judith, she stalked her one night; killed her and turned her. She brought her home and dropped her in front of Bill like a cat drops a dead mouse in front of its owner. Lorena was pleased with herself, but Bill was horrified and blamed himself for Judith's death and turning. He tried to get away from Lorena again, but she used Judith to threaten him to keep him close to her.

That first year as a vampire was the worst year of Judith's life; if it wasn't for Bill, she never would have survived. Judith was an empath, and she couldn't stand killing another person to survive. Lorena was a vicious sadist who killed and tortured her victims even though she didn't have to. She forced Bill and Judith to do the same thing. Bill managed to kill many of Lorena's victims as quickly and as humanely as he could before the bitch could torture them. When he had to, he made Judith's kills for her, but when he could, he taught her how to obtain blood without killing the humans they fed on. Lorena thought Bill was weak and taunted and tortured him for that weakness. She beat and tortured Judith as well.

Judith stayed with Lorena and Bill only for a few years. Life with Lorena was an unending horror show of blood, pain and violence. Judith and Bill clung to each other and managed to keep each other sane,so it was natural that they fell in love with each other. The fact that Bill loved Judith and not her made Lorena go ballistic. She tortured Judith so badly, that Bill vowed to stay with her forever if she would only release Judith. Bill saved Judith from death that night, but it was at the cost of his own freedom.

Lorena made Judith and Bill promise they would stay away from each other. If they didn't, Lorena swore she would kill them both. Lorena randomly checked up on Judith and summoned her periodically just to let her know she held the power of life and death over her. Although she had no choice but to answer her maker's summons, Judith always lived in fear for her own life and then later for her companions.

Sometime in the late forties, Judith found out that Lorena had released Bill years before, but she was too afraid to ever look him up. She was too afraid of what Lorena would do. She hadn't seen Bill since Lorena had released her, but she often thought about him. During the ensuing years, she had a few deeply satisfying relationships with both human and vampire companions, although the human companions seemed to last longer, no relationship was as long lasting or as deep as the one she had with Doc. Still and all, she always missed Bill.

Tonight, she and Bill were on their way to Fangtasia. Bill wanted to let Eric know he was leaving Bon Temps for a while. Bill had agreed to come back with her to Little Rock for a few weeks. While he was there, he planned to look up some new names for his vampire database. Judith knew a lot of vampires who were off the grid, but now wanted to come out of the closet.

As they neared Shreveport, Judith reached over and patted Bill's leg. "You know that Sookie thinks were in love, Bill I could feel it the night she caught us making love on the sofa." she said.

"That's just what I want her to think, dearest. Its more than time for me to move on, and this way she knows I am determined to do that. Besides, we do love each other, even if we are not actually _in love _anymore." he replied.

"Yes, we do love each other; we always will, but more importantly we are friends. I will always be your friend. You know that if you ever need me again, I will come. Anytime, just call. You know that don't you, Bill?" Judith's tone was serious.

"Yes I do, and I'd do the same for you. I can't tell you what your visit has meant to me, Judith. I'm so glad you came. You've not only healed my body, you've made me realize that I want to live and be happy again. I can't be happy if I'm pining away for a woman who doesn't want me. Sookie has made her choice. Its not me. I must accept it. Like I said, its time for me to move on." For the first time in a long time, Bill was sure he could build a happy life without Sookie Stackhouse.

"That girl is a fool. I don't know how she could choose that selfish SOB over you. Doesn't she know she will always come second to him. The most important person in Eric's life is Eric and always will be. " Judith had met Eric several times in the past, she disliked his arrogant, selfish, self-centered nature.

"It's done, Judith. Let it go."

"Does she know why Eric sent you in his place that night?"

"Eric told her that Victor Madden had him chained in silver to stop him from going to her." Hatred filled Bill's voice as he spoke these words.

"You should tell her the truth, Bill."

"No! I won't do to Eric what he did to me just for my own selfish reasons. I will always remember Sookie's face the night Eric forced me to tell her that Sophie Ann sent me to Bon Temps to seduce her for her own use. She was devastated. The pain I caused her will always be etched in my memory. I will not cause her that kind of pain again, Judith. Not even to get her back. I couldn't stand myself if I did."

"Bill, do you think Eric knew about Sookie before Sophie Ann sent you to Bon Temps?"

"Eric always had good spies in Sophie Ann's court, just like he does now in de Castro's court. I believe it's impossible that he did not to know. I also have reasons to suspect it was Eric who let Lorena know where I was before I was kidnapped me. I think he wanted me out of the way so he could have Sooke, but I have no proof, so it doesn't matter."

"You should stay and fight for her, Bill. Its not like you to give up."

"I've wasted almost two years waiting for Sookie to forgive me and love me again. It almost happened, but Eric made sure that Sookie couldn't even stand to be in the same room with me for a long time. Even after that night with Lochlan and Neave, Sookie couldn't wait to get back into Eric's bed. I smelled him on her every time she visited. You can't know how much it hurt to know she was sleeping with that bastard again. She will never know that Eric wanted Nyall and me to wait until he got there so he could be the one that saved her, but he was late. Sookie was hurt so bad that neither Nyall or I could let the torture continue. So we took Lochlan and Neave out immediately as soon as we got there. They were both dead long before Eric arrived. He should have thanked us, but he was angrier than I have ever seen him. Eric had no control over Nyall, but I am his subordinate, and I disobeyed a direct order. I would do it again without thinking twice, and he knows it. I believe that's one of the reasons, he refused to give me his blood even though he knew it would cure me. Eric knows that I know what he was actually doing that night that stopped him from getting there sooner. He's afraid that I might tell Sookie, but I am not like him, Judith. I won't hurt her for my own sake. No, its time I finally admitted to myself that Sookie and I are never going to happen again. She loves Eric now, and he loves her. She told me so before you came. For my own sake, I need to get on with my life." The words came rushing out of Bill's mouth. They were spoken in intense bitterness and pain, but the voice that spoke was firm and resolute. This was the first time Bill had ever admitted outloud to another person how he feltabout Sookie,and he felt greatly relieved.

Judith's heart ached for her friend and she wanted to lighten the mood. "Well, its been fantastic getting to know you again, Bill. These past two weeks have been heaven, and the sex was great, wasn't it?" she laughed lightly.

"Oh yes, the sex was fantastic, but then it always was with you, love. Don't forget, we still have more time together in Little Rock. Let's see if we can make the sex even better yet." Bill whispered in a throaty drawl as the car sped through the night.

_Oh, hell, yes!_ Judith thought.

In no time, they pulled into Fangtasia's back parking lot and got out. Bill held Judith's hand in his as they walked into the bar's back door.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the great reviews. I guess people like my story, so I'll keep going on.

The Healing Heart - Chapter 3

Sookie stood in front of the full length mirror on the back of the closet door and surveyed her reflection; she was pleased with what she saw. The blue silk dress she wore emphasized her figure in all the right places. The five inch strappy sandals on her feet showed off her trim ankles and made her legs look great. She had gotten a manicure and a pedicure earlier today, so her hands and feet looked great too.

She pulled her shiny blonde hair back into a simple, but elegant twist, and then laughed to herself; it wouldn't stay that way for long if she had anything to say about it. A dash of perfume and a little makeup completed the picture. Eric didn't like heavily made up faces; she didn't either. Some women just didn't understand the concept of _"_Less is more._"_

"Perfect!" she said, then walked toward the bedroom doorway.

She grabbed her small silver evening bag and her car keys and headed for the front door. She was happy and hummed a cheerful tune as she walked through the house. Passing through the living room, she spied the note from Bill. _I'll read it later_, she thought Tonight, she had only one thing in mind: that big, blonde, handsome hunk of a vampire who was her lover. She tingled all over in anticipation.

As she got into the car, her cellphone vibrated. A text message from Eric asked her to meet him at Fangtasia instead of at his house. _That's strange!_ she thought, but then she remembered Appius and Alexei were staying at Eric's. She was glad he asked her to meet at the bar; she wouldn't want to run into those two at Eric's house alone.

As she drove, she thought about Appius and shivered. _The old vampire doesn't consider me worthy enough to call him Ocella, but whatever! s_he thought to herself.

He had shown up outside her window with Eric's brother, Alexei Romanov, in tow a few weeks back and life hadn't been the same since. Appius Livius Ocella was a short, ugly vampire with dark liquid eyes and dark hair. He was a Roman citizen who was turned two thousand years ago. Appius had the look of a dangerous predator; he was the stuff of nightmares. He had an odd accent and his voice didn't seem remotely human either. Sookie didn't want to imagine the things he had seen and done during his long undead existence.

Since she first met Bill Compton, Sookie had always been able to recognize vampires by their aura; their skin gave off a luminescent aura that was oddly beautiful. Appius didn't glow; he hazed. A dark, filthy miasma surrounded him and it seemed intrinsically evil. Sookie could swear she could smell the corruption of death and decay when he was around. Alexei had the vampire glow, but it was all wrong. She was afraid of them both and they both gave her the creeps.

Alexei was the young Russian prince, a potential future Czar, who was executed by the Bolsheviks along with his family during the Russian Revolution. Because of his hemophilia, Appius had been supplying Alexei with blood through an intermediary for a long time; that was probably what kept the seriously ill boy from dying before his execution. Although he had been badly wounded from rifle bullets, Alexei managed to crawl under the body of his sister. That saved his life, but he was buried later alive in an unmarked communal grave.

Because Alexei had so much his blood, Appius was able to easily track and find the prince's body. He dug him up, turned him then reburied him for days. Once he dug him up again, they left the area immediately so he wouldn't be recognized. Appius tried to turn Alexei's sister, Anastasia at the same time, but he wasn't successful with the young princess. She was too far gone when he found them.

Years later, after the discovery of DNA, the Russian government wanted to confirm the that the royal family was actually buried in that grave. Appius didn't want his act to be discovered, so he cut out part of Alexei's arm bone and planted it in the grave to confirm that the prince was actually buried there. The memory of the horror and pain shown clearly on the boy's face when he spoke of that experience. The story was confirmed by Appius. Sookie shuddered in disgust and horror when she heard the two speak of it.

Eric Northman had been sired by Appius over a thousand years ago; he was the old roman's first child; his first son. Appius referred to Alexei as his "new son." Alexei looked like a young, innocent boy of about thirteen or fourteen. He was attractive with light hair blue eyes and a slight build. That was probably one of the reasons Appius was attracted to him in the first place besides the fact he was of royal blood.

Appius got a weird satisfaction out of knowing he had turned the Russian prince that all the world thought was dead. He thought Alexei was an extraordinary being and he was proud of what he had done. The old pedophile repeatedly raped and molested the young boy for decades after he turned him, but there was no doubt that he loved Alexei in his some strange sick way.

There was no doubt in Sookie's mind that the years of sexual molestation at the hands of a supernatural predator like Appius, on top of the horror of being nearly murdered along with the rest of his family, affected Alexei deeply on an emotional and mental level. The boy was a broken shell; he had no personality of his own. Most of the time he sat lethargically as if in a trance. He rarely spoke unless spoken to, first. He couldn't really carry on a conversation, and when he did talk, he came out with weird and inappropriate comments that had nothing whatsoever to do with the conversation at hand. He was pathetic; he behaved like a dog whose spirit had been broken.

It gagged Sookie when he called Appius, "Master." He eagerly and visibly jumped to obey Appius. There was something so off with the boy that Sookie wondered if he was insane. There was no way that Appius could release Alexei; the young vampire could not survive on his own.

Eric's reaction to his maker and brother's arrival was mixed. He definitely wasn't happy with the arrival of _daddy_, and he seemed to want to protect Sookie from him. That made her wonder if Appius had ever harmed any of Eric's former lovers. She felt safe because of Eric, but at the same time, Eric was subservient to Appius in a way that made her cringe.

Although she didn't know why at the time, she sensed the arrival of Appius and Alexei through the blood bond at the same time Eric did. Eric wasn't happy about that. She now knew that as long as she was bonded to Eric, she would sense the presence of Appius and Alexei f they were around. The sinister old vamp's mind was overpowering and felt like an evil force in her mind.

She wished she could shut down the bond at her end at will because the power of the his ancient mind was so overwhelming and debilitating. Of course, she felt Alexei too, but he was like a small breeze compared to the hurricane force of his sire. When she was close to the three of them together, she often felt a crushing weight in her mind that gave her headaches and left her nauseated. She felt like her brain was being burnt out cell by cell.

Sometimes she could not separate Eric's mind from his sire's. No one should be forced to endure a mind like Appius; it was malignant and evil to the bone. It felt unnatural and unhealthy. She was distressed by the sense of horror and foreboding that often engulfed her, and she wondered how Eric had withstood it for over a thousand years.

She knew that Appius was fully aware of how she felt and how much she hated his control over Eric. He delighted in demonstrating his power over Eric. Eric complied with his every wish like a slave obeying his master. Since he had been around, Eric had not been the powerful leader who was always in control. He was more like a limp dishrag in Appius' hands. Sookie hated it; she wanted Eric's maker dead.

"I know you want me dead, Sookie. I know you'd like to kill me yourself, but my child will never, never let you harm me. You know that don't you? You're not the first human he's been with and you won't be the last. You'll never keep him. There will come a time when you are no longer useful to him, and he will no longer love you. My son likes beauty, he thrives on it. Someday you will grow old and ugly and sick. You will revolt and disgust him then." Appius made the vile comments the few times that they had actually been in each others company. Eric usually tried to keep Appius away from her.

She responded in kind to Appius. She told him, "Eric loves me now, not you." The old vamp only laughed at her. One day, she suggested to Eric that someone should kill Appius, so that he could finally be free. Eric was shocked. "Don't ever say that Sookie. He's my maker. He saved my life many times over. I love him!"

Their blood bond had been mostly silent for most of the week, but the closer she got to Shreveport, the more she began to feel Eric's presence in her mind. The automatic feeling of happiness and euphoria that she usually felt when Eric was near arose, but the feeling was tainted by the presence of Appius and Alexei. Sookie wondered if she would be feel alone in her bond with Eric again.

Earlier this evening she had been thinking about renewing the blood bond with Eric as it seemed to be wearing thin lately. "Maybe its not such a good idea to renew the blood bond as long as those two are around." she acknowledged out loud to her reflection in the rear-view mirror. She felt a great sense of relief as soon as the words were out of her mouth. "Yes, I'll wait until those two are out of the picture."

When Sookie arrived Fangtasia, she parked in front of Fangtasia instead of the back. She wasn't Eric's employee anymore, and she was damned if she was going to act like one. Pam was on the door as usual.

"Hey, Sook. How's it hanging? Glad to to see you; its been a long , long time." she lazily called out when Sookie entered.

It had been a long time since Sookie had been meeting Eric at his house for the last few months.

"Back atcha, Pam. Where's Eric?"

"He's back in his office with Appius, but don't go back there just yet."

"Why not? He asked me to meet him here. What's wrong?"

Pam made a face. "You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do, so tell me right now!" Sookie demanded.

Pam walked Sookie over to an empty booth in the right front corner of the bar. It was a Monday night and the bar was pretty empty, except for a few people at some tables closer to a small round stage in the center of the room. A couple of people drinking at the bar. Pam obviously didn't want anyone to hear what she was going to say.

"Is this is new?" Sookie said as she passed in front of the stage. The stage was surrounded by empty stools and had a stripper's pole in the middle. Eric's "throne," which used to sit in the middle of the bar, had been moved farther back and placed on a high wooden dais. It was situated so he could see not only what was going on in the bar, but he could also get a good look at what was happening on the stage. Sookie hadn't been in the bar in months, so it was the first time she had seen it.

"Yeah. I thought we should get some exotic dancers in on the weekend to boost revenues, and Eric agreed." Pam said.

"How's that working out for you?"

"Great. We have a stable of some great looking guys and gals dancing for us on Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights. They are really talented and weekend business has really picked up a lot." Pam said proudly as they slipped into the booth.

"Well, where to begin? That crazy kid, Alexei, has escaped again. Appius and Eric had him under lock and key at Eric's house for the last two weeks, but he got out again somehow. He's probably out there right now committing murder and mayhem. I wish someone would just kill that little sociopath and put him out of our misery!" The words scorched the air as they came out of Pam's mouth.

Sookie leaned closer to Pam and quietly asked. "Are you serious? I know the kid is odd, but do they actually have to keep him locked up? Can't Appius control him? Is he really dangerous?"

"You don't know the half of it, Sookie. You wouldn't think it to look at Alexei; he so innocent looking, but he's strong and vicious. He's a sociopath; he has no restraints on himself when he gets going. Eric thinks he may have killed a few homeless guys around here. Stabbed them to death and then drained them. They were teenage runaways hanging around downtown and in city parks at night. If its true, we're all in deep shit! All we need right now is for the law to come down on us. Since the weres came out earlier this year, everyone is looking more closely at us vamps and other supes."

Normally, I wouldn't care if a few lowlife humans got killed, but Alexei doesn't even try to cover up what he's done, for God's sake. We don't need this kind of scrutiny right now. Appius tries to control the little monster, but he can't. He wants Eric go out hunting for Alexei with him."

Sookie was taken back by the callousness of Pam's statements. She would have preferred to hear that the vamps wanted to control Alexei because they thought murdering humans was wrong. She would never understand the utter disregard of human life that most vampire's held.

"I've been alive for a long time, Sookie. I have seen and done a lot of really bad shit in my time. I have killed or tortured many people, both vampire and human, but always for a reason. That kid... he scares the living daylights out of me! There's something really, really wrong with him! I told Eric and Appius that he's a rogue and he needs to be put down like a rabid dog. Appius was furious. He started screaming and cursing me. I thought he was going to order Eric to kill me. Eric would have done it too; he wouldn't have had any choice. But I got off easy. Eric sent me home for the rest of the night." Pam's fear and distress was apparent.

Sookie had read something about the murders of homeless people in the papers lately, but never in her wildest dreams could she associate that with Eric's brother. She was aghast at the though of Eric ever killing Pam on orders from his sire.

"No! I don't believe Eric could ever kill you, Pam. You are his child; you've been with him too long! He loves you too much!"

"Believe it Sookie! He wouldn't want to, but he would have no choice. When a maker orders a vampire child to do something, a physical compulsion comes over us. We can't refuse; we are powerless to resist. We are like marionettes being pulled about by a puppet master. It's horrible, Sook! Yes, Eric would kill me if Appius ordered him to, but he would regret it the rest of his life."

A sudden thought appeared in Sookie's mind. "I know now that Bill had to go to Lorena when she called, but how was he able to resist her when she demanded he tell her my name? She nearly starved and tortured him to death, but he never told her my name. "

"I don't know, Sookie. I've never heard of a child resisting it's maker's order before, never. Eric never heard of it either. There must be something special about Bill that he was able to resist Lorena, but I don't know what it is. Maybe Bill knew that if he had given Lorena your name and any harm came to you, Eric would have killed him on the spot when he found him."

"What! He would have killed Bill? Why" Sookie gasped.

"Oh come on Sookie! Surely you know that Eric wanted you even back then. He's wanted you fron the first night he met you. He would have killed anyone who caused you harm or let harm come to youl "

Sookie remembered exactly how much Eric was interested in her the first night they met at Fangtasia; she thought he was an arrogant creep and she was disgusted and afraid of him then. She disliiked Eric intensely when she first met him. Eric wanted Bill to give her to him, but Bill refused. Shortly afterward, Eric even sent Bill a human as a "gift" to feed on to test Bill's loyalty, but Bill did't take the bait.

Another thought occured to her. "Pam, how did Lorena know where Bill was? How did she find him? How did she know Bill had another girlfriend? How did she know he was working on a vampire database for the queen?"

"I really don't know how she found out." Pam answered quickly...too quickly, but her eyes didn't match her words.

_She's lying!_ Sookie thought harshly. _She knows exactly how Lorena found out, and I bet Eric does too! _

Sookie didn't have time to consider that idea. She looked up and saw Eric waiving to her from the doorway of his office. She got up and walked toward him smiling broadly until she saw Judith Vardamon sitting in a corner booth close to the hallway that led to the office. She pasted the smile back on her face and waved nonchalantly to Judith as she neared her.

Felicia, the young vamp barmaid, looked up as Sookie passed. When she saw Sookie, she immediately found something that needed her immediate attention under the bar and ducked down. Felicia always did that whenever Sookie came around. She was obsessed with the idea Sookie would be the death of her one day. Sookie crossly thought Felicia's routine was getting old.

Sookie stepped inside the office and closed the door. Her heart sank as she saw Appius sitting on the sofa with a grim look on his face. Eric's face was grim too. Appius got up and walked out of the office and stood outside, but he left the door open wide. He could clearly see hear what was going on inside the office.

Eric grabbed Sookie and gave her a long, hard passionate kiss. His tongue laved her open mouth for a long time. He grabbed her hips and massaged them as pulled her tightly against him. She could feel his arousal hard and long against her stomach. Her nipples hardened against his chest as she automatically moved erotically against it. Eric murmured huskily as he gently scraped his fangs over the side of her neck down to the hollow at the base of her throat. Sookie smoldered as pent up desire transformed into blazing hot lust. She was panting hard and her heart was pounding when Eric finally released her.

"I'm sorry, my lover. We will have to put tonight off until later. I have urgent business I must attend to. I'll make it up to you. I promise." he purred. Eric's voice echoed his own lust and disappointment, but it was also confident that Sookie would agree with him.

Anger and disappointment flashed like lightening through Sookie. She needed tonight desperately, but she was thwarted once more.

"Yeah, I heard all about it. But Eric, how long do we have to keep on putting our lives on hold? If its not one thing, its another. Can't you send someone else out to look for Alexei? I don't know how much more I can take of this!" She slammed her fist down in on Eric's desk in frustration. _Wow, where did that come from?_ She thought.

Eric was surprised at the vehemence of her reaction. "What do you want me to do, Sookie? I have to take care of this; this concerns my family. And for your information, I have over twenty people out looking for Alexei, but he's cunning and tricky. I have to go too and so does Appius!" Eric voice was level and cool, but it seemed like he was shouting at her.

Sookie knew he was right, but the loneliness and frustration of being left alone so much was killing her. She was getting fed up. "Just when are you going to be concerned about me, Eric? Oh, never-mind. I'm not that important to you; am I? You know what? Alcide Herveaux has asked me to go out with him. I said no, but maybe I will change my mind." Sookie threw back at him.

Eric stiffened; his blue eyes blazed with fury and he grabbed her arm hard. "Remember you are my wife, Sookie. My wife does not go out with other men, period!"

Sookie quickly jerked her arm away. She could see red marks from the impression of his fingers.

"I don't consider myself your wife, Eric, and I will go out with whomever I damned well please! Furthermore, if you don't start paying more attention to me, we're through! I mean it!"

In an icy tone, Eric stated slowly and succinctly as if he were talking to a mentally challenged child. "Whether you consider yourself my wife, or not, the moment you willingly accepted that ceremonial knife from me in front of Eric Madden, you became my wife. You are mine! You belong to until I say we are through! No man takes what is mine!"

Sookie was incandescent with rage. "You know that I never willingly accepted that knife from you, Eric! I didn't even know what it was you were handing to me or even why you were doing it. You tricked me, and don't give me that "I did it for your own good bull." because I don't buy it anymore! You didn't do it to save me; you did it because you wanted me. You did it to stop Quinn who wanted to start seeing me again."

"If I hadn't tricked you, de Castro would have taken you to Nevada. He wanted to use you as leveage over me; I could not let that happen. If you were not pledged to me, he would have considered you fair game, and you would be languishing under his control right now doing his bidding and living in Las Vegas somewhere. That is if you were still alive. Would you like that, Sookie? I don't think so; he wouldn't be as kind to you as I am. Tell me, my lover; would you have taken the knife if I hadn't tricked you?" Eric's voice was cold and hard; his eyes burned with rage.

"I don't know because you never gave me a chance to make the choice, Eric. Maybe I would have if you had called me and explained the situation, but I guess I'll never know now since you didn't trust me enough. Nevertheless, I am not your wife. I am not yours, and you don't own me! I will go out with whomever I want!" she screamed at him.

Eric growled; he stated to say something. Instead he turned around and stalked out of the office joining his sire in the hall. The two were out the back door in a flash. But before he left, Sookie caught the look on Appius' face. His dark eyes glittered, and he had a triumphant sneer on his face.

"Told you so!" he mouthed at Sookie. Sookie gave him the finger and sank weakly into the chair in front of Eric's desk. She was crying and shaking with anger and frustration.

Pam walked into the office. "Sookie, calm down! You shouldn't talk Eric like that. Give the poor guy a break! He's trying the best he can. He's juggling so many things at one time: he has to deal with Victor Madden and Felipe de Castro; take care of the bar and his other business interests, and now he has Appius and that psychotic brother of his to worry about. He's walking a tightrope right now. I'm afraid if he has trouble with you, he will go right over the edge. You know I love you, Sookie, but I wish you would think before you speak." Pam criticized.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Pam! You are his child and I know you are on his side. Do you know how long its been since I've seen him" Do you know how long its been since he's even called me? Do you know how long its been since we've had sex? I've tried to be patient, but my patience is wearing thin. I don't want to live my life like this. I'm serious, if Eric doesn't start paying more attention to me, we're through!"

Pam was shocked. "Don't say that Sookie. Eric loves you; you know that. He just needs some time to work through some things right now. Besides, you know he will never let you go. You should take him seriously, Sookie. He will kill any man who tries to touch you."

"You are my friend, Pam, but it's not his choice, it's mine. Eric doesn't own me. Both of you should remember that."

Sookie grabbed a tissue from her purse and scraped her hand over her eyes. She dried her tears then lightly blew her nose. She knew her face looked a mess as she wearily got up and walked out and headed for the front door. As soon as she stepped into the bar, she spotted Judith who looking straight at her. The expression on the pretty vamp's face was unreadable, but it was clear that she had heard everything that was said in the office.

_Oh, God! Why her? Why did she have to hear everything? I'm sure she can't wait to tell Bill all about it. They will probably have a good laugh. This night is shit! Can it get any worse? _Sookie was angry and humiliated at the thought that Bill's new girlfriend had overheard her arguing with Eric.

"How long has she been here? Is Bill here, too? she asked Pam when they got to the front door. Pam kept her mouth shut as she followed her outside. The two stood for a few moments before Sookie got into her car.

"She came in about an hour or so ago with Bill. Eric ordered Bill to go out and hunt for Alexei, but she stayed. Bill will probably be back soon though if you want to talk to him. You know Bill is looking quite hot tonight. I would be more happy to jump his bones if Judith wasn't here." Pam tried a lame joke.

Sookie flinched at the thought of Bill having sex with any other woman, that included Pam.

"Sorry, Sookie. I guess I shouldn't tease you like that. I know you still have some feelings for Bill. It's only natural since you loved him once. But seriously, neither Eric or I thought Bill was going to make it after being poisoned so bad. Eric was positively shocked at how good he looked when he saw him. I guess Judith has been good for him." Pam smiled sheepishly.

Sookie threw up her hands in a gesture of exasperation. "Why does everybody think I still have feelings for Bill, Pam? I don't, and I don't want to talk to him tonight. I was just surprised to see Judith here, that's all, but I didn't know you knew Judith. Did you know she's Bill's sister?" Sookie was calmer now and curious.

"Yeah, Eric and I both met Judith a few times; she talked a little about Bill then. Seems she had quite a thing for him after she was turned, but that was a long time ago. She talked a lot about Lorena, too. Seems both she and Bill both fervently hated Lorena's guts. Judith was with some human guy named Doc when I first met her. You know, come to think of it, Doc looked a lot like Bill; she was crazy over him too. I guess she likes the dark, quiet brooding type."

"Bill said he wanted to talk to Eric when he first came in, but Eric hadn't arrived yet. Judith and and Bill have been canoodling like crazy in the back booth while they were waiting. Can't seem to keep their hands off each other, so it looks like they have something going again. I really don't see what Bill sees in her though. She's a little too chubby and tame for my taste. To each his own, I guess." Pam answered.

Sookie got into the car and turned on the ignition. She opened the window to say goodby to Pam.

"Remember what I said, Sookie. Eric will be gone for a few days so I hope you get a chance to cool off. Eric loves you and you love him. So don't do anything foolish while he's away like going out with Alcide. Eric doesn't like to be crossed. Bad things happen when he is. Look, I'll call you tomorrow to see how you're doing." Pam spike gently, but the implied threat in her words could not be denied.

The weight of Pam's words and her earlier argument with Eric started to sink in. _God what have I gotten myself into_. Sookie thought. She felt trapped and alone, but she didn't know what to do about it.

_Goddam vampires! Why did I ever get mixed up with them in the first place?_


	4. Chapter 4

The Healing Heart – Chapter 4

The tires on Sookie's car squealed as she peeled out of Fangtasia's parking lot and sped down the road towards the entrance to the interstate highway that would take her back to Bon Temps. The clock on the dash indicated the time as 1:50 am; she thought it was later than that. She was still unable to get her anger under control. She felt like a animal trapped in a cage; a cage she had unwittingly helped to build for herself.

She stared out the windshield, but Eric's face was all she could see. The hard, icy anger in his voice was all she could hear. The argument they had played over and over in her mind in excruciating detail and rocked her. She winced at the memory of Pam's defense of her maker and the thinly veiled warnings not to upset Eric, her maker. Sookie gagged as she remembered the triumphant look on Appius' face; that pig had been in hog heaven as he watched them quarrel! An uncontrollable urge to smash something coursed through her like lightning. She slammed her fist against the steering wheel so hard it hurt.

Eric's face flashed in front of her once more. _That arrogant son of a bitch! How dare he talk to me like that? Who does he think he is? His wife, my ass! _Sookie thought as she stomped on the accelerator. The speedometer arrow edged up: 65- 70- 80- 85 miles per hour. Some part of her knew she should slow down, but she didn't.

Her thoughts were so jumbled and stormy, she nearly passed the entrance to the interstate. Almost too late, she realized she was in the wrong lane. A car horn blared sharply behind her as she made a sharp turn to the right crossing over the white line into the exit lane. She hadn't bothered to look over her right shoulder or check her side and rearview mirrors. She hadn't put her on turn signals on either; she just jerked the wheel without thinking about it. The other driver managed to brake in time to avoid a collision, but she could see him clearly though his front windshield; he was glaring at her, and his mouth was working agitatedly as he cursed her. The close call left her shaking for a few minutes, but her mind gave was in so much turmoil, she quickly forgot.

_You are my wife. You are mine! You belong to me until I say we are through! _The words repeated loudly and clearly in her consciousness.

_Really! Well, we will see about that, won't we. You don't own me, Eric Northman! No one does_!_Put that in you pipe and smoke it, asshole!_ Sookie carried on a running conversation with the empty seat beside her.

_Don't do anything foolish...Eric doesn't like to be crossed. Bad things happen when he is._ Pam's warning came out of nowhere.

_Fuck you and the horse you rode in on, Eric! Fuck you too, Pam!_ Sookie didn't use that word often, but this morning it felt good as it came out. So she said it again, but this time out loud. She liked the feel and the taste of it; it felt right.

"Fuck you, Eric Northman! Fuck you, Pam Ravenscroft! Fuck you, Appius Livius Ocella! Fuck you Alexei Romanov; Fuck you, Victor Madden; Fuck you Rene Lenier! Fuck you...fuck you...fuck you!" A litany of names, that included Sophie Anne LeClerq, Lorena Ball, Felipe de Castro, Debbie Pelt, her Uncle Bartlett; her brother, Jason, Breandan, Lochlan and Neave, flowed out in an unstoppable torrent.

The "fuck you" list included anyone and everyone, human, vampire, fairy, or were, who had ever hurt or tied to hurt her, or who had just plain look cross-eyed at her. All except Bill Compton that is. Her mouth just wouldn't form his name, so she double fucked Judith Vardamon instead. That surprised her; Judith had never done a thing to her. In fact, she knew she owed Judith big time for saving Bill's life.

Even after all the screaming nightmares she had endured since the her torture, she had never let herself go so completely as she screamed loudly in the cabin of the car. All the pain and horror she felt the night Lochlan and Neave kidnapped her and later when Breandan attacked: all the pent up anger, frustration, doubts and sheer loneliness she kept bottled up ever since; spewed out like hot lava. Feelings and emotions buried so deep, she never knew they existed, coursed through her like electricity. She felt like she had opened a festering wound in her mind that let all the nastiness and corruption out. When she was done, she felt completely and utterly exhausted. It was cathartic.

As she drove onward, she realized her anger was gone. The feeling of entrapment faded. Nevertheless, Sookie knew that something something had to be done. She had no intention of carrying on this farce of a marriage with Eric. Once again she was wondered if she truly loved Eric, or if it was only the blood bond making her think she was in love with him. _Whatever this thing with Eric is, its definitely not working for me! s_he thought.

As she neared the Bon Temps exit, a light rain started to fall. A few minutes later, Sookie was driving down the road to her house still engrossed in her thoughts, when a deer suddenly jumped out of the woods in front of her. She jerked the wheel hard to avoid the animal when the her car started to skid. The road was often used by trucks, and there was just enough oil and dampness on the roadbed to make it slippery. The rear end of the car fishtailed; the car slid crazily and ended up with the back of the car off the road.

Sookie got out and looked. The left rear wheel was dangling over the edge of the drainage ditch than ran along side the road. It had no purchase. There was no way she was going to be able to drive the car back onto the road.

_I guess this night can get worse; it just did! _Sookie thought.

She reached for her cellphone when the bright headlights of a car washed over her. Her cousin, Claude, pulled up and stopped his car a few feet behind her.

"Sookie, I thought that was you. What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I almost hit a deer, but I'm not hurt. It looks like I'll have to get a tow truck though."

"Step back, cousin." Claude said as he moved to the rear of her car and grabbed onto something under the back bumper. With no effort at all, Claude picked Sookie's car up a little and moved the vehicle back onto the road. Sookie had forgotten how strong her fairy cousin was.

"Thanks." she murmured and proceeded to drive home. She parked around back as usual. Claude pulled in beside her. They walked inside together.

When they got into the kitchen, Claude asked, "What happened, Sook? I thought you were going to stay over with Eric tonight."

"I was, but things came up." Without meaning to Sookie started to cry.

Claude looked at her awkwardly then he hugged her patted her on the back. "Do you want to talk about it, Sookie?" he asked.

Sookie sat down on a kitchen chair and poured her heart out. She told Claude everything from the time she first met Bill Compton until the events of tonight. She told him about the months she and Bill spent together, and how deeply she had loved him. She smiled as she described the deep emotional connection she felt to him when they made love.

"You know how people say the earth moves when they have an orgasm? Well it true. With Bill, the earth not only moved, lights flashed and I had visions too." she laughed a little at that.

She told Claude how Bill had first saved her life when she was attacked by the Rattrays by giving her his blood. She had taken it willingly and eagerly. She described how betrayed she felt when Eric told her Bill had left her and gone to his maker, Lorena. Now she finally understood Bill hadn't gone willingly, he had no choice, but at that time, it hurt her so bad. Even though Bill had explained that he had to go, she didn't believe him until recently, when she saw the power that Eric's sire held over him.

She described how Bill had been tortured and starved because he refused to give her name to Lorena. Lorena would have killed her once Bill revealed who she was. She honestly didn't know how Bill had lasted as long as he did. She described the search for Bill with Alcide Herveaux and how she had staked Lorena when she rescued Bill. She was glad she did.

She talked of how she had been trapped in the trunk of a car with with a tortured, half dead and starving Bill by Alcide's former girlfriend, Debbie Pelt. She shivered as she remembered how Bill attacked her in the trunk. She had thought for sure that he was was going to kill her in that cramped dark place. That's exactly what Debbie had planned when she shoved her inside and slammed the trunk hood down on her.

Sookie's face contorted when she remembered how her heart felt decimated when Eric forced Bill to confess he had been sent by Sophie Ann to seduce her. Her sense of betrayal was deep and profound. She felt an incandescent hatred for Bill after that. She spoke of Bill's attempts to explain and apologize to her, and how she had rebuffed each and every one.

Her face looked tortured as she spoke of the night she finally forgave Bill. It was after Bill, along with Nyall, had saved her from her fairy torturers and got himself almost killed in the process. She knew for sure then night that Bill had always loved her, and for a moment at least, she loved him again. She described how she felt when Bill almost died again so soon after that after battling with Breandan and his fairy warriors. He had placed his broken body in front of her to protect her.

She explained how bad she felt later when Bill was didn't recover from the silver poisoning and was so depressed that he lost the will to live. Her voice caught when she remembered how Bill had admitted only a few short weeks ago that still loved her and always will. She told him of her efforts to track down Bill's sibling, Judith, to save his life and how happy she was that Judith was successful.

She told him too about Eric and how she first met him. Then she described the events in Dallas and how Eric covered her body during a bomb blast, but then tricked her into sucking a piece of silver out of his chest. She blushed a little when she told him how great sex was with Eric, including the time he stayed with her the few days after he lost his memory. She described all the times she had taken Eric's blood; after the Maenad attack; in Dallas; in Rhodes at the vampire summit, after the faerie attack and so many other countless times. So much so, that she felt that she may be close to the point of turning herself. Claude was disgusted and afraid for her when he heard that.

She described the blood bond with Eric and its affect on her. She described the night Eric tricked her into marriage in front of Victor Madden. She spoke of the many doubts she had about her relationship with Eric both before and since. She admitted how she finally decided she still loved him.

She talked a lot about Eric's maker, Appius Livius Ocella the power he held over Eric. She shuddered as she described his evil presence so strong through her blood bond with Eric that it debilitated and made her nauseous. She told him how much she despised and loathed the old vampire. Finally, she spoke of her fear of Appius and her fear of Alexei.

Through it all, Claude was silent. He had taken Sookie's hand in his and listened patiently while she told her story. The only movement he made was when she related her last meeting with Claudine before she was killed by Breandan. His face contorted before he put his head down into his hands and sobbed for a few minutes. He grabbed a dinner napkin from the napkin holder and dried his eyes. "Sorry, Sookie. Please go on."

"No. I'm the one who's sorry, Claude." she said gently. "I shouldn't have reminded you of that." Sookie reached over and took her cousin's hand in hers again. Claude cupped her hand with his free one one.

"Go on, Sookie." he said again. When she came to the events at the bar tonight, including her argument with Eric, how Appius leered at her and Pam's later warning, a flash of anger sparked in his eyes.

"Did that damn vampire hurt or threaten you in anyway, Sookie?" he demanded.

"Not really."

"Are you sure? I don't like the sound of what your friend Pam said."

"Yes, Claude. I'm positive. Eric wouldn't physically hurt me. He neglects me; he often ignores me; he puts everything and everybody in front of me, but he wouldn't hurt me. I am not afraid of him for myself., but he might try to kill a man if he thought I was dating again." Sookie shivered at this realization; it finally hit home.

"I'm curious about something, Sookie. Mind you, I am not judging you, but how come you are with Eric now? From what you've said, it seems natural to me that you would have gone back to Bill.

She felt offended by the question. "Why do you ask?" She almost felt she had to defend Eric to Claude, but she kept quiet.

"From the way you describe your relationship with Bill, its obvious you loved him deeply and had a deep connection with him. In my opinion, you still do. Tell me, did Bill ever trick you or force you to do anything?" Claude asked.

"No, he never forced me into anything; he would never do that, he loves me too much. But his whole reason for meeting me was based on a lie. So, I guess you could call that a trick."

"Sookie, what would have happened to Bill if he refused the queen's request?" Claude was curious.

"She would have killed him immediately, I guess." Sookie lowered her head for a second. She had never admitted that out loud before, and she felt a slight sense of shame now.

"Did Eric know about Bill's mission?" her cousin asked.

"No. He said he didn't, and I believe him." Sookie flushed a little at the look of disbelief in Claude's eyes.

"So other than the night he raped you in the truck of that car, Bill never tricked or forced you to do anything. Is that right?"

At that statement, Sookie's head jerked up. "No. Bill didn't rape me! Don't say that! Bill would never intentionally hurt me, never! He was tortured nearly to death and starving; he smelled my blood and felt a warm body next to him. He acted out of some unconscious, primal instinct to survive the way vampire would. Blood and sex go hand in hand for vampires. Bill didn't even know what he was doing. He stopped immediately as soon as realized what was happening. He apologized and he's been sorry for it ever since. How could anyone believe Bill raped me! I sure as hell never did!" Sookie was yelling loudly by now.

"Do you still believe Bill loves you, even today?" Claude looked at Sookie sharply.

"I don't know. He did; at least he said so not too long ago. But he's with someone else now. He loves Judith now. How can he not; she saved his life. I was the one who brought her to him." Sookie said brokenly.

Claude yawned. He stood up and prepared to leave the kitchen. "Sookie, I ask you again: why did you go with Eric after he tricked you and manipulated you. Why are you still with him now after he neglects you so much? You know Nyall expected you to turn to Bill. He's never liked Eric Northman much. Eric has a reputation among our kind. We try to stay as far away from him as we can. He's ruthless, conniving and self-serving; he skirts the law closely on many issues. There are many rumors about illegal activity at his bar. Nyall believes Eric will say anything, do anything to get his way. He will use or step on anyone to get what he wants. He will try destroy anyone who gets in the way of his objective. He has survived a long, long time by using his wit, but I wonder at what cost."

"I don't know, Claude. I really don't know." She said. She didn't like hearing what Claude had to say, but a part of her knew it was true.

"Sookie, I love you, but sometimes you are so blind. Can't you see what is right in front of your face?." Claude gently asked before he left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Sookie went to bed too, but her sleep was not restful. She dreamed of Appius: she knew it was a dream, but it all seemed so real, it was terrifying. She was standing alone on a barren field. The night was dark and she was terrified, but she didn't know why. Suddenly, Appius appeared out of nowhere with Alexei in tow.

He came close, too close. She could feel his dark liquid eyes on her; they were slimy, malignant and loathsome. She pulled back in disgust and fear as his thick lips pulled back in a knowing leer. She knew he was enjoying her fear; it fed him; it sustained him.

The pressure of his mind was so strong in hers it was oppressive and crippling. Appius stepped closer to her and put his cold hand on her face. He opened his mind to her even more and drew her deeper inside; she tried to resist, but she couldn't. She was in a pit so black she wondered if light had ever shown there.

She could hear someone gasping near her; a lot of someones. Voices were screaming and moaning in endless pain and terror. The stench of death and decay was pervasive, and so was the feeling of hopelessness and despair. An unearthly green luminescence lit the landscape slightly. She could see people moving and writhing on the ground around her. Their eyes were blank and their mouths contorted and stretched into impossible shapes as they wailed out their torment.

She fought to close her mind down to force the hellish visions out of the way. But Appius just laughed and pulled at her more. He controlled her; he wanted her to see; he wanted her to be horrified and afraid. His eyes kept pulling her in further; down and down she went. Darkness further enveloped her, smothered her. Still the horrific visions came, each one worse than before, but always Appius' face was always with her. His evil leer mocked her as he kept on laughing. The sound of his voice filled her; she could not escape. There was no air and Sookie felt her lungs burn. She gasped for air, but there was none. A sudden blinding pain ripped through her brain like a hot knife through butter. She felt her mind snap and she fainted.

Sookie jerked awake screaming so loud, Claude came running down the stairs dressed in pajama bottoms only. He had been startled out of a deep sleep. He sat on the bed beside her. Sookie was sitting up on the bed, but her body was shaking and trembling like a leaf in a hurricane. She couldn't speak.

"What is it Sookie? What frightens you so? Whatever it is, you are all right, now. You are all right." The big fairy male put his arms around her and rocked her back and forth until her tremors stopped. He was overwhelmed with pity for his beautiful human cousin.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Sookie drifted into a fitful sleep, but she didn't dream again. Claude sat down on the rocking chair in corner of the bedroom to watch over her. He had a concerned look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. Your reviews have been great and are motivating me to keep this fic going.

The Healing Heart – Chapter 5

Sookie had a splitting headache when she woke up around eight the next morning. Her bladder was so full, she hurried into the bathroom to relieve herself, then washed her hands. Her mind was groggy and thick like it was being smothered under layers of cotton. A lightning quick stab of pain hit her behind the eyes and she felt dizzy for a few seconds. Groaning against the pain, she leaned against the bathroom sink and closed her eyes. A sensation that the room was whirling crazily around made her grab onto the sink vanity with both hands as her knees started to buckle. For a brief moment she thought she was going to faint.

The sickening sensation passed after a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Sookie's legs still felt rubbery and weak. Opening the medicine cabinet, she found the two remaining Vicodin tablets from her last prescription and popped them into her mouth, chewed quickly and swallowed. Filling a glass with cold water from the tap, she quickly brushed her teeth and chugged the water down. Her face looked pale and haggard in the mirror. She thanked God that she didn't have to work today either.

She looked down at the empty prescription bottle in her right hand. Before getting mixed up with vampires, she had been as healthy as a horse. She'd never been sick a day in her life and didn't even know the meaning of the word headache. She'd never taken so much as an aspirin, but she was sure familiar with painkillers now: Amy Ludwig had prescribed the Vicodin for pain after her torture at the hands of Lochlan and Neave last winter. Eric had given her large quantities of his blood and that had gone a long way to heal her wounds, but she still had to endure a lot of pain. She had been frightened of becoming addicted to the narcotic in the painkiller, so she took it as sparingly as she could. She was grateful there was still some tablets left in the bottle.

Looking at the bottle in her hand, her eyes caught the impression of Eric's fingerprints where he had grabbed her arm hard last night. The marks were going to be black and blue for sure; she was going to have to wear a long sleeve Tee to hide the bruises for a while. Sookie was sure that Claude had seen the marks this morning while they were talking in the kitchen, but he didn't say anything. She suddenly felt ashamed. This was the first time that Eric had ever marked her in anger, but it was going to be the last. Stackhouse women did not suffer abusive relationships. Eric Northman was never going to manhandle her again. They were due for a serious talk on the matter.

Thinking of Eric and their strange "relationship" made bitter bile rise up in her throat. She was furious with him once more and would have struck out at the sink, but the thought of making even the slightest movement right now made her feel nauseous and her head hurt even more. Taking a few deep calming breaths, she waited as the painkillers began to dull the pain and went back to bed.

It was well after three o'clock in the afternoon before Sookie woke up again. The headache was completely gone; her mind was clear and her head felt blessedly empty. It was a good kind of emptiness. The blood bond was silent, not so much as a smidgen of static came through. _Thank the Lord for small_ _favors!_ she thought.

A loud gurgling from her stomach made her realize how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten anything since a very light meal last night and she was starving. Quickly dressing in a tank top and shorts, she went out to the kitchen. The house was silent, but she could see Claude's car was still parked next to hers in back. Setting the coffee pot on to brew, Sookie went about scrambling some eggs and making toast. After eating, she cleaned up her few dishes and walked into the living room where she spied the envelope containing Bill's note on the coffee table. She had completely forgotten about it last night. She sat on the sofa, eagerly opened the envelope and read.

"Dearest Sookie - I will be accompanying Judith back to Little Rock and plan to stay with her there for a few weeks. Judith has many new contacts for my database which I think will be useful. I also feel a vacation is in order after my illness.

I will never be able to express the depth of my gratitude to you for you contacting Judith and sending her to me. I believed I had no right to contact her, I believed she would have not welcomed such contact, but she has assured me that I was wrong. Her presence these last few weeks has been a godsend. Thanks to you, Judith has not only cured my body with her blood, her lovely spirit and generous heart have chased a way the cloud of depression from my soul. I can see and think clearly now thanks to you both.

I so wish you could have gotten to know Judith better. I think you would have liked her. (_Fat chance! Sookie thought.) _You may not believe it, but she would have shown you a side to vampires that you have never seen before. Judith is a gentle and kind soul; she is 'living" proof that not all of our kind are cruel and violent creatures.

I have placed a box containing a few items you left at my house on your front porch. Since you have committed yourself to Eric, it no longer appropriate for me to keep them. I have finally accepted the fact that you love Eric now. I wish you only happiness and good luck as I know you wish for me. Ever your friend. - Love, Bill."

Sookie opened the screen door. In the corner of the porch stood a large box from Lady Chadwick's, one of the areas most expensive woman's boutiques. Sookie brought the box back into the living room and sat it down on the coffee table. She lifted the cover. On top, a hairbrush, blow dryer, and an electric toothbrush and a few other personal items were bagged in plastic and placed on top of beautiful blue silk robe Bill had purchased for her. The robe was wrapped carefully in elegant tissue paper. Bill loved to see her in the robe; he said the color matched her eyes perfectly. Sookie ran her fingers over the sleeves of the robe remembering how it felt when she wore it.

Underneath the robe, a velvet jewelry box contained a simple 18 carat gold necklace bearing the word "Sookie." on an exquisitely delicate chain. Underneath that was another garment wrapped in the same tissue paper. She unwrapped the paper and withdrew a lovely pale green dress with spaghetti straps and a full skirt. Again both items were gifts from Bill.

She remembered the night he gave both the dress and the neclace to her. Bill wanted to take her dancing to a fancy restaurant and dancing afterward. She had brought the dress she planned to wear to his house and had started to put them on when Bill handed her the fancy dress box. She was delighted as she put his gift on. The dess had lovely lines and flowed gracefully around her. It made her feel beautiful in it. She stepped into her heels and turned toward the to check herself out. Bill came up behind her and slipped the necklace around her throat.

The memory of his cool fingers touching the front the hollow of her throat and sliding around the the back of her neck to joined the clasp made her tingle. After fastening the necklace. Bill slid his hands lightly across the top of her shoulders and down her arms. She could feel the calluses on his elegant hands; his hands felt slightly rough against her skin. Sookie loved Bill's hands; she always felt so good when they touched her.

He embraced her and gently pulled her back into him and let her the length of her body rest against him. She could feel the hard musculature of his torso pressed against her back. Happiness and a deep sense of belonging filled her as Bill held her against him. Bill had claimed her many times. "She's mine!" he'd often said, but only to protect her from other vampires. Sookie knew Bill never considered her his possession. He didn't own her; but nevertheless, she belonged to him and with him as he belonged to and with her. _This man is mine! _She thought as she leaned against him.

Without conscious thought, Bill brought both hands up to cup her breasts. Through the thin material, he gently pinched each nipple with a thumb and and index finger, rolling them softly until they hardened in his hands. Sookie gasped as a familiar liquid heat spread through her loins. Bill's tongue flicked lightly into her ear; he blew softy until she gasped again. Her heart sped up as tiny silvery shivers rippled though her. Her hand reached up and cupped the back of his head, holding it to her.

Bill laughed softly, erotically. His cool lips, soft as a butterfly's wings, trailed heavenly kisses from her earlobe down the side of her neck and shoulder. She shuddered uncontrollably with pleasure. Bill partially extended his fangs and ever so gently scraped them across her skin making her want to scream. "Bill!" she moaned.

Suddenly, Bill stopped and turned her around to face him. His large hand cupped her face. His dark brown eyes lstared deeply into her hers as if he were looking at her very soul. His eyes were so full of love that Sookie wanted to lose herself forever in them. Bill's voice seemed to catch as he whispered, "Sookie, I love you. I can't lose you!"

There was something unfathomable and sorrowful in his tone. Sookie's heart clutched for a moment; she was so touched by the emotion in her lover's voice she wanted to cry. She reached up and drew his mouth down to hers, but before they kissed, she whispered back. "I love you too, Bill. You can never lose me. I'll always be here. If you do lose me, don't worry: somehow I'll find my way back to you."

They went to an exclusive restaurant that catered to both human and vampire patrons. They danced until the early morning hours. The other vampires in the restaurant seemed to truly care for their human partners. Never once did Sookie feel that the they looked down at her as some inferior being which was usually the case.

That night was the most romantic night of her life, and she loved every moment of it. When they returned to Bill's, they made love tenderly for hours. Bill's hands and tongue covered every inch of her face and body as if he were trying to commit each line, each pore, to memory. She fell asleep fulfilled and content in his arms. When she awoke, she was alone; Bill had returned to his resting place. She could not ever remember having such a wonderful night with any other man, including Eric.

Bill's strange words earlier that night had been a portent of what was to come, but hers weren't. That was the last time she and Bill made love before he went to Lorena. That was the last time they made love ever. She wondered now if Bill knew it at the time.

As Sookie sat on the sofa, she pulled the dress up to her face and inhaled. She could still smell Bill's musky, spicy scent all over it; he had held her so closely in his arms that night. Sadness and a sense of loss deeper than the night she found Bill had gone to Lorena, deeper than the night Eric forced him to tell her of his betrayal, filled her. A minute later, she looked down at the dress; the front of it was wet. She touched her face and felt tears; she didn't even know she had been crying. With an aching heart, she walked into her bedroom and hung the robe and dress in her closet. She placed the necklace in the tiny jewelry box her grandmother had given her years ago for Christmas.

Sookie had plans for that evening. A little after 6pm, she showered and dressed in blue shorts and a cotton top. When she came out of her bedroom, she found Claude in the kitchen making a pot of coffee. He had a box of Hamburger Helper in his hand; he was going to fix his dinner. He looked forlorn.

"What's up, cuz?" he said.

"Jason and his new girlfriend. Michele, are having a cookout at his place. He's invited a few people over. Why don't you come with me?" Before tonight, Sookie wasn't looking forward to the cookout, but now, she wanted to get out of the house in the worst way.

"Uh...I don't know. I'm not sure if I would be welcome." Claude said as he shrugged his shoulders. Jason knew Claude was his cousin, but hadn't exactly knocked himself rolling out the welcome mat. Claude seemed to feel uneasy around Jason too. Sookie had wondered if it was their pheromones. Weres and fairies just didn't like the way each other smelled.

"Put the Hamburger Helper down, Claude! Step away from it, now!" she ordered in her best Dan Akroyd imitation of a cop. "Jason's your cousin too, and I say you're coming. Any questions!"

Claude looked at Sookie, then at the box in his hand and back at her again. He wrinkled his nose and dropped it on the kitchen counter. "Ugh! You know I hate this stuff. It tastes like cardboard. Let's go." He shut the coffee pot off. Sookie pulled a potato casserole that was being kept warm out of the oven and the two of them walked outside to Claude's car.

They rode out to Jason's place in amiable silence. At least ten cars lined the long driveway; laughter, music and the sound of splashing water could be hurt from the large wooden deck Jason had added to the back of his house a few years ago. Jason was proud of the deck and he had reason to be; it was well constructed and extended out and around a large above ground pool he had put in at the same time. The contractor had done quite a nice job. Since he was a close friend of Jason's, he had charged for the cost of the materials only. Jason had helped build it too; he was a good carpenter and liked working with his hand. Together they re-landscaped the back yard as well. This was an area that Jason excelled at too; he had studied landscaping art at the community college after high school and loved to work out doors.

The crowning glory of the deck was the gas grill Jason had installed. It was a large, expensive stainless steel model that he had purchased at Sears at a discount from a were friend. It had all the bells and whistles possible; Jason was immensely proud of it.

The grill was too elaborate for Sookie's taste: for her, it was enough just to throw a few charcoal briquettes on the tiny grill she had in the back yard. Jason used his grill as often as he could when the weather was good, and he cleaned it thoroughly after each use. After almost two years, the grill still looked like brand new.

Japanese lanterns festooned the yard. About thirty or so men and women were scattered around; some sitting and drinking on the deck; a few had their bathing suits on and were either in the pool or lounging on the deck around it. Hoyt Foytenberry was there with his new girlfriend, and there were a few people Sookie recognized from high school with their wives or girlfriends. Some of the guys he worked with were there with their "significant others" too. She could sense at least three weres among the guests, but she recognized them. Sookie had her mental shields up, but the buzz from the many minds around her gave her good vibes. Everyone was definitely having a good time.

Wearing a chef's cap on his head cocked at a jaunty angle and a large apron that readi "BITE THIS!" over a picture of a big T-Bone steak, Jason stood flipping steaks and burgers on the grill. Her brother looked happier than a pig in slop. The grill on the deck was covered front to back and side to side with steaks, burgers, hotdogs, sausages and the largest shrimp Sookie had ever seen. The aroma coming off the cooking food made her mouth water. Jason waved his tongs at her as soon as she stepped up on the deck.

"I brought Claude. I didn't want him to eat alone at home. Hope you don't mind" Sookie quietly said as she walked up over and kissed Jason on the cheek. No, problemo, sis. The more; the merrier." he smiled as he gave her a one armed hug.

"Hey, Claude. Grab a beer and sit your ass down. The beers over there. Are you hungry? I'll have these suckers on the table in no time." Jason called out as he pointed at the grill. With a big smile Claude grabbed a beer and found and empty chair next to a really good looking brunette guy and a small, freckle faced red headed woman of about twenty one or two. Sookie didn't know either one of them. The guy was clearly attracted to the girl; his pheromone level was high. The girls seemed to like his attentions, but didn't share his attraction.

As soon as Claude sat down, though, the girl's attention automatically shifted to him. For a beautiful and outrageously sexy fairy male who could barely manage to grunt out cryptic responses to most humans just a few short months ago. Claude seemed unusually friendly and animated tonight as he began talking to the two. The man sensed the difference in the girl's attitude immediately and thought _"Why did he have to show up, now?" _

The girl was picturing Claude in her mind in a naughty, naughty way that made Sookie want to giggle. The redhead was definitely attracted to her cousin, but there was a subtext to the attraction that Sookie didn't quite understand. _Poor girl;_ y_ou're wasting your time on him; he's just not that in to you. You really should give the other guy a chance. _Sookie thought as she watched them.

One thing Jason Stackhouse could do exceptionally well is throw a party. He had a lot of buddies who liked to eat and drink, and he kept the food and the booze flowing. He took his host duties seriously. In the kitchen, Jason could barely manage to boil water; he hated cooking. If he threw a party inside the house, he kept it simple, never serving anything more complicated than chips and trays of cold cuts and salads from a local supermarket. But give the guy a barbecue grill, a set of metal tongs and an apron. and he was a master chef.

"Can I help with anything?" Sookie asked.

"I'm good, but I think Michele can use a hand in the kitchen. She's getting the salads and the other stuff. Hey, do you want a wine cooler or something, sis!"

No. I'll think 'll take take a beer."

"Since when did you start drinking beer, Sook?"

"I don't, but its hot tonight and it sounds good to me. Is that okay, _daddy_?" Sookie retorted with a laugh.

"Suit yourself. You know where it is, but don't blame me if you get sick or drunk tonight, Sook." he laughed back.

Sookie grabbed a bottle of beer from the cooler in the corner and drank a few sips. She made a face, emptied the bottle over the side of the rail and put it in the recycle bin next to the cooler. She would grab a wine cooler or a can of pop later.

Inside she found Michele struggling with a large tray which held bowls of potato salad, macaroni salad, cole slaw, baked beans and condiments. A stack of paper napkins plastic dishes, cups and utensils sat on the side of the tray and were in imminent danger of spilling off onto the floor. The tray was overloaded and it was swaying dangerously. Michele was trying her best to maintain a good balance, but she was going to lose the struggle soon.

"Here let me help you with that." Sookie said as she grabbed two of the largest bowls which lightened the load considerably.

"Thanks, Sookie. I thought I was going to drop everything." Michele breathed a sigh of relief. "You'd think one of those lazy bitches out there would come in to help, but they are all ypp busy sitting on their butts and drinking booze." Michele stated bluntly. The pretty dark haired woman had been dating her brother for a few weeks now, and they clearly liked each other a lot.

Jason was older than Sookie by a few years, and he was not the sharpest knife in the drawer. But his fae blood and naturally tanned, blonde good looks attracted women easily. He had a wide smile for the ladies and a sense of earthy vitality about him that even Sookie could sense. Jason kept himself in shape working out routinely and had a body most men his age would kill for. He attracted women of all ages like honey attracted bears. Jason readily accommodated them, but girls didn't stick around long. Jason's love life was an unending series of one or two night stands. Apparently Jason was a good lover because most of his women would have liked to have been given an encore.

That didn't usually happen because Jason was usually more interested in a woman's genitals than her brain. Once he sample a woman's wares once or twice, he moved on to the next conquest. He had been commitment phobic and a confirmed bachelor until he met Crystal Norris, the were panther he had married last year. After finding Crystal in bed with another man, Jason left her; she was pregnant at the time. Crystal and the baby met a particularly horrible death shortly before Sookie was tortured.

Jason was a two-natured being; he was human, but he was a were panther too; only he was "bitten not born." He had been bitten by another suitor of Crystal's before their marriage. When he changed with the full moon, Jason did not shift into a fully formed panther, but maintained a partially human form sort of like Lon Cheney in old horror movies. Jason wished he could fully transition; he thought the panther form was beautiful, but only full blooded weres could totally transition into their animal form.

He had not come out of the closet when the weres came out earlier in this year like so many of them had. Sookie believed that Jason stayed in the closet because he was embarrassed about the partial shift. But the aftermath of the revelation made Sookie glad her brother did not reveal himself.

The Second Great Revelation of supernaturals did not go as easily as the First. Unlike vampires, shifters and weres were totally human when they were not in their animal forms, but many people became afraid and angry when they revealed themselves. Since most humans, had no clue about the existence of these particular supernatural beings, many felt betrayed when friends, family and co-workers revealed their dual natures. Some humans reacted violently and some weres were killed or hurt. Sam's mother had been shot by his stepfather. She survived and divorced the creep.

Jason ran with the were panther pack out of Hotshot each month when the uncontrollable urge to shift came over him. Sookie noted that since he was bitten, Jason seemed to be even more sought after than ever by the ladies. Perhaps the pure animal magnetism of his dual nature added to his own touch of fae blood made him more attractive to some women. Since Crystal's death, something in Jason changed. He became more mature and more introspective. He was trying hard to be a better brother to her too. Sookie liked that.

Michele was a were too, but she changed into a wolf and was part of Alcide Herveaux' Long Tooth Pack. Nevertheless, she and Jason were attracted to each other and Sookie could tell things were getting serious. From Jason's mind, Sookie knew he was thinking of asking Michele to move in with him. From her mind, Sookie knew that Michele would be more than happy to do so. She was thrilled when Jason asked her to help him co-host the cookout

After she ate, Jason got Sookie alone for a few minutes.

"How's Eric and that creepy kid brother of his?" Jason asked. He had met Appius and Alexei Romanov at Sookie's one night. Jason was impressed that his sister was dating the powerful Sheriff of Area 5, even if he didn't entirely approve. Furthermore, Jason was a little afraid of the big, blonde viking vampire.

Alexei was attracted to her brother and sidled up to him while he was sitting on the couch. He put his head on Jason's shoulder and took his hand in his. Jason had never been that close to a vampire and he was really nervous. But he felt sorry for the young innocent looking vamp. Jason immediately guessed that Appius was a child molester, and he was disgusted. When Alexei started rubbing Jason's leg in a not so innocent manner, Jason's body stiffened; his eyes got big as saucers. He managed to move away from Alexei and made a beeline for the front door as soon as he could. Sookie was anxious for her brother and was happy when he got out of there. Alexei sat unperturbed.

"Okay. They're in New Orleans for a while. Everything's fine."

"Hey! You got bruises on your arm, kid! What happened?"

Sookie had no intention of talking about her troubles with Eric. Before she could answer, Claude, who was sitting nearby with the redhead, said. "She was carrying some sheets out to hang on the line in back and almost broke her neck by falling off the back steps. I grabbed her to arm to keep her from totally going down, but I must have grabbed her too hard, I guess." The excuse sounded plausible: Jason knew Sookie preferred hanging clothes to dry on the line in back in warm weather rather than use the electric dryer on the back porch. Like Gran before her, Sookie loved the smell of air dried laundry.

When she had the chance, Sookie shot Claude a grateful look. He mouthed, "No problem, cuz!" Claude instinctively knew that Sookie would not want her brother to know that Eric had caused the bruises. Jason might take it upon himself to do something about it. There was no way Jason would survive a fight with a being as powerful as Eric.

"Hey cousin. Meet Bridget Donnelly. She's here from San Francisco for a few days." Claude grinned as he introduced Sookie to the redhead. Sookie knew they had been talking quite a long time about Irish music and dances. Apparently Claude had extensive knowledge about both. In fact, he was totally engrossed in their conversation. Sookie liked Irish music, but could not name one Irish singer or Irish band. She had seen Irish singers and dancers on TV and liked what she saw and heard, but that was the extent of her knowledge.

Bridget stood up and reached out to Sookie with her hand. The girl was short and maybe about ten or twelve pounds over weight by most standards. She was pretty and the extra weight went to all the right places. She had a nice full bosom and a nicely rounded rear end, great legs and small ankles.

"Pleased to meetcha." Sookie grabbed Bridget's hand and shook it firmly. She reached out with her mind and touched the girl's. Bridget was a decent, uncomplicated person. Sookie liked her immediately.

"Pleased to meet you too." Bridget replied in a lilting voice that had a strong Irish brogue; she had not been in this country for more than a few years at most. Sookie liked her accent. They exchanged small talk for a few minutes while Sookie listened to a little more to what the redhead was thinking. The girl's thoughts were all on Claude, but they were happy ones; she felt comfortable around him. Sookie could tell that wasn't usual for her. Bridget stayed close to Claude for most of the evening. When Bridget and Claude were not together, her blue eyes sought him out over the crowd. He did the same with her. Sookie was amazed by this; her cousin, Claude, was a bucket of surprises.

Later catching Claude alone in the kitchen, Sookie demanded, "Claude what are you doing? You got that girl half in love with you already. You better stop before you hurt her!"

Claude only smiled back. "She a beauty, ain't she? You know she's got a touch of fae blood in her? I sensed it the minute I got here." He looked happier than he had since he moved in with her. He was clearly excited and had a lilt in his voice. Sookie could swear she heard a bit of an Irish brogue in his voice now too.

Since Nyall had closed the portal to Faerie, most of the fairies living on Earth chose to return home. Only a few fairies were left on this side of the gateway. Claude missed being with his fae brethren. There who were here were few and far between. Fairies always feel better in each others company. Claude once told her that he felt like he was starving for the company of his own kind. He admitted to Sookie that one of the reasons he had wanted to live with her for a while was because she was family and therefore part fae. Je sensed her fae blood and it beckoned him. Just being around someone, even with just a small amount of fae blood, made him feel good. Sookie remembered how good she felt when Claudine, Claude's sister was around; she felt good when Claude was around her now too. It was a fairy thing.

An unbidden memory of a visit she had Bill while he was still sick popped in her mind. She had not seen him in a few weeks and had gone to visit him after a strange conversation she had with Sam. She had been shocked and concerned to see Bill that night. From a distance, he appeared his normal handsome self, but close up, his face had a sickly gray cast. He didn't glow the way he used to. He was apathetic and dull and seemed to lack the will to get better. It was clear to Sookie that Bill was in a deep depression. That was the night that she admitted to Bill that she loved Eric. That was the night Bill admitted that he still loved her and always will.

Bill obviously wasn't getting any better. He informed her that blood from a maker or a sibling was the only thing that could cure him now. Sookie resolved that night to find a way to help Bill, and she did. She found Judith and informed her of Bill's condition. Bill's "sister" was more than happy to help: she loved Bill.

Before she left, Bill asked to kiss her and she consented. His kiss was firm, but not passionate. When she stepped away from him, Sookie could see that Bill had visibly improved for a time. He told her it was her fairy blood that made him feel better. It seem to affect Bill the way Bridget affected Claude tonight.

Sookie thought about that: I_ wonder; could Bill be...?. Nah. Impossible! _She thought.

Someone was playing a guitar and people began singing. Sookie had a lousy voice, but she was ready to join in the fun. Bridget began to sing a song that Sookie didn't recognize. She sang a capella; her beautiful voice didn't need any accompaniment. She sang in a foreign language that Sookie thought might be Celtic, but she didn't know for sure. The song was obviously a tragic love song. Bridget's voice was crystal clear and so pure it captivated everyone's attention. It reminded Sookie of a show she once watched called Celtic Woman. Claude was enchanted as he listened to Bridget sing.

The evening passed in a pleasant mannerwith laughter and happy horseplay all around. Some of the girls got thrown into the pool with or without swimsuits on. Claude even dumped Jeannie into the water. For most of the time, Sookie kept her mental shields up, as Bill had taught her, and avoided reading the minds of her fellow revelers. Nonetheless a few thoughts got through. Most of the women were attracted to Claude and jealous of Jeannie. Most of the men wished the earth would open up and swallow Claude whole. Still she enjoyed the evening much more than she thought she would.

Claude came up to Sookie and handed her his car keys. "Do you mind driving home alone? Bridget's only going to here for a few more days, and I want to get to know her a little better. We're going out for a drink now. She'll bring me home, later." The couple left soon after.

After helping Jason and Michele clean up, Sookie left about an hour later. When she got home, she checked the messages on her phone. Nothing. She remembered Pam was supposed to call, but didn't. Sookie didn't care. She showered and got ready for bed.

That night she had the nightmare about Appius again. It was as real, as malevolent and as terrifying as the night before. She could feel burning hatred and jealousy in addition to the sick pleasure Eric's sire took in tormenting her. Sookie knew from the very depths of her being that Appius wished her some terrible harm. The nightmare made her feel as if he was deliberately and systematically trying to burn her mind out little by little and turn it to ashes. He seemed to be succeeding; she had that same splitting headache and feeling of nausea. Sookie got up and took some Advil.

Laying in the darkness she tried to go back to sleep, but failed. Then it occurred to Sookie that what was happening to her wasn't merely a dream. The presence of Appius in her mind felt different from any connection she felt through the blood bond. The feeling of the old vamp's mind was loathsome and disgusting, but it had a familiar psi resonance to it. It felt like when she and Barry, the only other telepath she knew, mentally communicated to each other. He was actually in her head. The nightmare was an intensely focused mental projection directly into her mind.

Appius was deliberately forcing her to see these visions; she was sure of it. Since he was supposed to be in New Orleans, Sookie wondered how he could do that. With her telepathic abilities, Sookie could often force her thoughts into another person's mind, but not often and not at any great distance. She began to wonder if Appius was a telepath too, but if he was a telepath, he was an extraordinary strong one. That thought gave her pause.

Still awake around three o'clock, Sookie heard Claude come in; he had someone with him. She got up and peeked out her bedroom door. Claude paused; he was sneaking Bridget upstairs to his room. They both had big smiles on their faces.

"Bridget's leaving the day after tomorrow. I hope you don't mind." Claude almost blushed as his eyes begged her permission.

"Not at all, you two. Have fun" Sookie laughed as she closed her bedroom door.

Claude's bedroom was directly above hers. Moans of pleasure, sounds of laughter and soft whispers filtered down. Their very active lovemaking session shook the walls and rocked the ceiling; so much so, Sookie wondered if the the old ceiling and the walls would crack. She raised her mental shields and put the ear buds to her iPod in. She didn't want to spy on the lovers like some skanky perverted voyeur. Still bits and pieces of happy, lusty thoughts filtered through. They were both enjoying themselves immensely.

_Who'd have thunk it? I'm glad someone's getting a little tonight, even if its not me!_. Sookie thought sarcastically before she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Healing Heart – Chapter 6

At 3:30 am on Wednesday morning Bill sat alone on the patio of Judith's home outside of Little Rock, Arkansas listening to music on her elaborate sound system. Judith was inside in her study working on the computer. The patio overlooked a large man-made pond about 150 yards further down a small slope in the back of her house. Geese were swimming and ducking their heads looking for food. The smell of recently mown grass, trees and flowers filled the air. A light breeze gently sighed as it blew through the tall trees that dotted the well manicured lawn. A wind chime nearby made a soft tinkly sound that was oddly comforting. The scene was charming and peaceful, but Bill paid it no attention; he was upset by the conversation he just had with Judith.

Last night he and Judith made a quick flight on an Anubis shuttle from Shreveport Regional to Little Rock shortly after sundown. It was just a short limo ride from the airport to her home. Judith's abode was a sprawling three bedroom, u-shaped, one story elegant brick home. In back of the house was an ornately paved patio with steps leading down to a large man-made pond. The house and grounds reminded Bill more of California than Arkansas.

The house had been built in the late 1940's by a wealthy recluse who believed that the planet was going to hell in a hand basket. He firmly believed the U.S. Would be bombed to smithereens by the Soviets before the end of the next decade, so he had constructed a large well fortified bomb shelter accessible only through a door hidden by a secret panel in a a basement wine cellar. After she and Doc purchased the house, Judith cleaned and refurbished the bomb shelter for use as a back up daytime resting place in case of emergencies. It was better appointed than most luxury hotel rooms.

The house stood in the center of a remote fifty acre estate off a private road about twenty five miles outside of Little Rock. The location was remote and one would have to be told how to find the place it it wasn't located on any local maps. There were no road signs and the driveway leading to the estate looked like any number of rough gravel roads used by hunters in the area. A tall electrified fence surrounded the entire estate and the impeccably maintained grounds were monitored with security cameras and motion detecting sensors. Judith and Doc had employed a security firm owned by local weres to the guard the grounds as well; she kept the contract going after Doc's death.

Judith and Doc bought the home soon after they moved into the ares. They spent about a year to remodel and refit the home with all the modern conveniences. Judith had an artist's eye, so the home was exquisitely decorated, but had a warm inviting lived in look.

A large foyer, living room and dining room made up the front leg of the house. Three large bedrooms, each with its own private bath, were located on one side. Judith's study, a large modern kitchen and a spacious family room with its own small bathroom were located on the other. The bedrooms, living room, dining room, kitchen and the family room all opened onto an enclosed center courtyard and back patio. The courtyard contained a heated swimming pool and a cabana.

A four car garage with a modern two bedroom apartment on top that served as servants quarters was at the end of the long driveway on the left side of the house. Judith employed a middle aged human couple as caretakers for the house and grounds; they lived above the garage. They both loved her and were totally loyal to her. They had been with her and Doc for almost twenty years, and had moved with them on several occasions.

The kitchen was put to good use. Doc loved to eat, and Judith loved to cook gourmet meals for him and their frequent human guests. Generally, vampires can not abide the odor of cooked food. For the sake of love, Judith deliberately de-sensitized her own keen vampire sense of smell to the aromas of cooking meat and vegetables. She wanted to cook meals that she knew Doc loved, but even she refused to use garlic when she cooked. She taped and watched all the best known chefs on television and frequently practiced their recipes.

Judith's home was unlike any vampire home that Bill had ever entered. It definitely did not seem like the home of a vampire. One wall of the hallway outside of the family room was studded with scores of photographs of Judith, Doc and their friends at home and at various functions throughout their thirty-five years together. In that respect Judith's house was just like the homes of millions of her fellow Americans.

Bill noted how unusual that was. Vampires can be photographed, but they usually did not like their picture taken. Before the Great Reveal, photographs offered visual proof that vamps didn't age. Therefore photographs were a threat to their very existence. Today, modern photographs only emphasized the pale white skin of a vampire against that of most humans. Most vampires refused to have their picture taken even today.

But the most unique feature of the home was a large refrigerator in the basement in which Judith stored human blood purchased in pint sized plastic units from her blood bank and hospital sources. Most of her own meals came from her private stash of blood. After heating a bag of blood in the microwave for a few seconds, the bag was palpated thoroughly to mix it up and the contents poured into a wine goblet. Since she didn't need much blood to survive, one pint would last for several feedings. The bags of human blood certainly didn't taste as good as fresh blood from a human vein or artery, but it was much better than the synthetic crap which tasted like sour rusty iron filings to her. She could barely tolerate True Blood or the other forms of synthetic blood unless she had no choice. Judith would drink from a willing human donor now and then, but she refused to use her glamour. She would not hang out in vampire bars or anywhere near fangbangers; they disgusted her.

Bill really liked the large master bedroom suite with his and hers bathrooms that were separated only by the large jacuzzi on a stepped up platform in the middle. The bathroom teemed with tropical plants of all sort. It was really beautiful. The bedroom had a large skylight over the king-sized bed. The two bathed in the jacuzzi immediately after arriving home then enjoyed an active, extremely satisfying lovemaking session.

Afterward, they lay for a time, holding each other close as they talked and watched the stars overhead. The night sky was crystal clear, and since the house was in a rural area, city lights did not impede their view of the cosmos. It was truly grand. While the two lovers chatted comfortably, Judith told Bill about the argument that she had overheard the night before between Eric and Sookie.

"I think there's trouble in that particular paradise, Bill. I don't think that relationship can last. I know Sookie still cares a lot for you; I can feel it strongly when she is around. I don't think it would take much to have her back in love with you. I think you should try again." She said softly.

"No, Judith. Sookie doesn't love me. She loves Eric. She told me so, and I believe her." Bill got up, walked over to the big windows that faced the back yard. He stood for a long time before he spoke as he looked out over the back yard.

He whispered hoarsely, "I explained how I bonded with her the night I saved her from the Rattrays. She almost died that night and I had to give her my blood to save her. The only other choices I had were to let her die or turn her, and I could not do either. That was only days after I met her. I very much would have liked her to bond with me too, but she always hated the intrusion of others in her mind. The blood bond is so much more intense and personal than telepathy. I couldn't trick or force her into the bond; I couldn't do that to her. "

He went on. "My bond with her was still strong when she formed her blood bond with Eric. I could feel his blood taking over. I could feel myself being pushed out of her heart little by little. I could feel her starting to care for him, day by day. I felt helpless; there was nothing I could do about it. That hurt worse than knowing she was sleeping with that bastard. I would rather meet my final death than have my heart crushed like that again! "

Judith didn't need to see Bill's face to know that he was struggling to contain his emotions. Both her empathic senses and her keen sense of smell were overwhelmed with the rawness of his grief and pain.

Bill explained further, "The night after Nyall and I rescued her, she asked to see me; she held my hand. I could feel her love through my bond with her once more. I thought we would reconcile. I thought... I thought... ! But but I was wrong; she went to Eric, instead. I could feel his blood in her even stronger than before. I could feel her turning more to him as he took her blood. Within days, she had taken so much of his blood, I feared that she was on the edge of turning. She adamantly told me she didn't want that, but I was worse than useless. I couldn't help her! " Bill's voice was raw and ragged. He could barely get the words out.

Bill continued. "Do you know what else, Judith. I will never believe that Eric truly loves her? I mean, how could he? If he did, he could not have ordered me to wait for him that night knowing she was in the hands of those two monsters?"

"What was he doing that night? Why didn't he search for her immediately?" Judith asked. Bill had never fully explained this to her.

"Eric has been pushing V for a long time. He has a small group of humans who work for him who do the actual dealing in the drug. He's been doing it since he worked for Sophie-Anne; they were in it together. Of course, the new king doesn't know anything about this. So Eric has been trying desperately to hide his illegal activities from Victor Madden and Felipe de Castro. I don't think either one of them would really care, but Eric keeps all the profits now that the queen is gone. He doesn't want to share the profits with anyone. He knows that Felipe would be well within in his rights to kill him for this."

"The night that Sookie was tortured, Eric found out from one of his spies that Victor was on his way to the bar. He had heard rumors about the V wanted to confront Eric. Eric always keeps extensive written and computer records of all of his businesses at the bar. He and Pam, spent the better part of that night in his office shredding documents and deleting computer files. He should have joined the search for Sookie the moment he found out she had been kidnapped, but he was too busy trying to cover his ass. To make it worse, he wanted to be the first one in to rescue her. He ordered me not to try and play the hero again and wait until he got there. I don't think he never truly believed that Sookie was in as much danger as she was. But they were torturing her, so Nyall and I didn't wait. We rescued Sookie by the time Eric got there. It didn't matter that his lover was safe; he was angry that I, a mere subordinate, disobeyed a direct order."

Judith was stunned beyond words. Most vampires instinctively hated V dealers and would kill any humans who sold their blood. To think that a vampire, especially one as important as the Sheriff of Area 5 was some kind of kingpin behind the V trad in the Shreveport area , was beyond shocking. Judith automatically hated him for that. She thought he should die for his crime.

"How can you let her stay with him then, Bill? She could get hurt in all this. Eric is dangerous. If the law, or de Castro or even the Magister finds out about the V, Eric may bring all of you down with him, including Sookie. Doesn't that bother you?" she queried.

"Yes, of course it does, but Sookie is not a child anymore, Judith. She's a grown woman. I can't tell her what to do with her life. I don't think she would even believe me if I told her about the V anyway. She seems capable of overlooking everything when it comes to to her lover, Eric. I won't pant after her anymore like some pathetic dog; it reminds me too much of Lorena. I am giving careful thought to leaving Bon Temps for good. I am tired of working for someone like Eric. I have tried to be a loyal subject, but am tired of the politics and the intrigue. I am tired of the violence that seems to always surround that viking. Most of all, I just don't want to see them together anymore. I just don't think I can stand it."

Judith got up and went over to Bill and embraced him. She could feel his chest heaving with emotion. Feelings of anger and hatred for Eric and Sookie flamed brightly in her breast.

"I hate them both for what they have done to you! I can understand that bastard, Eric, but how could Sookie do this to you; she loved you?" Judith was fierce in her condemnation.

"Don"t say that, please. I blame Eric, not Sookie. But I blame myself most of all."

"Why, Bill?"

"I should have said no to Sophie-Ann, or at the very least, I should have left and never came back. I never should have allowed myself to meet Sookie under those circumstances. She was so innocent. I was the first man she ever loved, she had no experience with a lover or even with a boyfriend. I took advantage of that. I knew she was attracted to me from the very beginning. I never had to use my influence or glamour on her. I was so different from the human men she knew, she couldn't help but be attracted to me. By the time I realized how much I loved her, I knew I would never turn her over to Sophie-Anne, but it was too late. I should have run from Sookie the minute she told me she liked being with me; I let her fall in love with me, when I should have let her be. I can never forgive myself for that!"

"But I stayed and I introduced Sookie to Eric and our vampire world. It has brought only pain, death, violence and sorrow to her and her loved ones. I should have let Lorena kill me before I answered her call. I can only thank God for the strength he gave me not to divulge Sookie's to that bitch when she tortured me. Only God knows how I managed to hold out. Sookie rescued me and she killed Lorena to save me; can you imagine that?" Bill shuddered at the thought of that monster hurting Sookie. "But I betrayed her. I can't blame her for turning to Eric."

Judith got up and embraced Bill from behind. She felt so much pity and compassion for this man she loved. She understood his pain and grief. She felt much the same when Doc died. "It will work out somehow. You'll see." she softly murmured to him.

Bill turned and hugged her back tightly and then walked out the french doors and sat down on the patio. Judith went into her study to work. She wanted to catch up on some phone calls and emails from friends and clients. She also she wanted to complete plans for a small gathering she planned to host at her home this coming weekend to introduce Bill to her friends.

Afterward, Judith stayed in the study until almost dawn contemplating Bill's situation. She knew Bill was mistaken about Sookie's feelings for him. Sookie loves Bill as much as he loves her, even if she doesn't know it herself.

Both Bill and Judith knew that as much as they loved each other; they were not in love; they were only good and close friends. As much as they enjoyed being with each other, this thing between them was only temporary, and they would separate. Because of their nature, vamps just can't stay with each other for too long without ending up battling for dominance or hating each other. Neither of them wanted that to happen. Shortly after their reunion, they both resolved to make the most of whatever time they had together, but willing go their separate ways long before they started getting on each others nerves.

Judith did not want Bill to be unhappy. She did not want him to be alone. Most of all, she wanted him to find love again. The kind of love she had with Doc.

_I can't let Bill make a mistake and move away from Bon Temps. There has to be away to get Bill and Sookie back together again. There just has to be!_ she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I disclaim any ownership of the characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries or any content therein. I want to thank again all those who have reviewd my story. Your comments make writing this piece of fiction worth while.

The Healing Heart – Chapter 7

In Bon Temps, the rest of the week passed slowly for Sookie. The blood bond was quiet and Sookie was surprised how little she thought of Eric during that time. On Thursday night, Pam left a short message on her phone at home.

"Hi, Sook. It's me, Pam. Just calling to see how my favorite breather doing. Guess you're not at home. I'll call you later." Sookie had given Pam had her cellphone number, so if she had really wanted to speak to her, she could have easily done so. Sookie didn't know what to think about that.

On Friday morning, Sookie opened up the bar for Sam. Her shifter boss had a late night out with his new girlfriend, a full blooded Werewolf name Jannalynn Hopper. Last night was the end of the full moon phase, so Sookie thought Sam and Jannalynn must have made the most of it. He called Sookie early this morning and asked her to cover for him today and she agreed. He sounded tired as if he had been rode hard and put away wet. Sookie had been putting in a lot of hours since she returned to work, but she felt she owed Sam; he had certainly been understanding when she needed to take time off from work, including the many times she was injured.

Sookie shivered in disgust when she thought of Jannalynn. She was a small, skinny, tough as nails, broad who like flashy clothing. She used to work at the Hair of the Dog, a Were bar in Shreveport. Now she worked for Alcide Herveaux. The night that Alcide won the Were war and assumed leadership of his pack, Jannalynn had been assigned the task of executing injured enemies. It was a task that she clearly enjoyed a lot; she took great pleasure in it. Thinking about it made Sookie feel a little sick.

Sookie didn't understand the attraction between Jannalynn and her boss. She didn't seem to be Sam's type. He once made it clear to Sookie that he wasn't fond of Werewolves, but he had shifted into a lion and fought alongside Alcide that night. Apparently, Jannalynn liked what she saw and the two had been seeing each other for a few weeks now. Sookie thought Sam could do better.

Lunchtime brought in its usual crowd of locals. It wasn't particularly busy today, and Sookie was able to shutout the maelstrom of their messy thoughts from her mind. At 1:40pm, twenty minutes before Sookie was supposed to leave for the day, two couples came in and sat down in her section; they were college kids from the nearby university.

Sookie was busy taking their orders when she caught a glimpse into the minds of the two girls. They were thinking about last night and a visit they all made to Fangtasia. The girls had been there several times before and wanted to go back; the guys were reluctant, but they didn't want to seem chicken in front of the girls, so they went along for the ride. The guys rushed them out soon after they got there and that made the two girls mad. One girl thought the guys were real pansies and wanted to dump them today. The other was not so sure; she hadn't had a boyfriend in a long time and she didn't want to lose this one. They all ordered hamburgers and fries and soft drinks.

When she returned with a tray of drinks for them, one of the girls, a slutty looking chick of about twenty, sighed heavily. Her mind focused on a picture of Eric Northman at Fangtasia. The tall, blonde vamp was dressed in his standard sleeveless black tee and tight blank pants. The clothing always showed off his muscular physique off to its full advantage. As usual, Eric was lounging like a king on his throne. He was watching the action on the new stage. The girl, Annie, was thinking very lewd thoughts about Eric, but it was the look on Eric's face that caught Sookie's attention.

He was leaning forward slightly leering at a gorgeous stripper as she performed on the pole on stage in front of him. The woman was unbelievably beautiful. She was tall and stacked with long, wavy, light brown hair; she looked exotic, and boy could she move. All the men in the bar had their eyes on her, but she was facing Eric; she made eye contact with him as she performed. She had a sexy, inviting, knowing look on her face.

Eric's fangs were fully extended and from the front of his jeans, Sookie could tell he was fully aroused. When the stripper finished her dance, Eric winked and beckoned her with a wave of his hand. She slowly walked up to him, her hips swaying back and forth in an exaggerated strut. When she got to him; she leaned down and gave him a long lingering kiss on the mouth.

She climbed up on Eric's lap and began to rub herself all over him. Her movements were practiced and sure. She was all over him; she fondled him everywhere. Eric kissed and fondled her back. He then sat back against the back of the chair; his eyes were heavy lidded and dark with lust. His head fell back. Sookie knew that look well; she had seen it enough times. She watched as his body tensed and then relaxed.

When the lap dance was done, the two of them got up and walked back to his office. They came out again a while later; the stripper had bite marks on her neck and her hair was mussed. It was evident that she and Eric just had sex. The stripper had a big satisfied grin on her face as Eric leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She laughed and kissed him again. Eric was clearly pleased with himself.

The college girl gave another heavy emotive sigh; she was envious. She wished it was her dancing dancing and having sex with the tall handsome vampire. The girl's mind fluttered for a moment as she remembered Eric and this stripper together on at least two other occasions. The events played out in similar fashion; only the stripper's costume was different: The womanl danced on the pole, gave Eric a lap dance and then the two went back to his office.

Sookie couldn't tell from the girl's mind when these events happened. She knew that Eric had been in New Orleans since Tuesday night, so it wasn't this week. Sookie was sure of that,but whenever it happened, it had to be after she and Eric became a couple because the stripper's pole was a recent addition to the bar. In fact, it had been added to the bar only after she started meeting Eric at his home. That was only a week or so before her torture. After being tortured, she often felt lust and desire pouring through their blood bond. She had believed Eric had been thinking of her and wanted to be her, but couldn't get away from his duties. Clearly she had been wrong.

A stab of fury and jealousy slammed Sookie so hard in the gut that she dropped the tray. Coca-cola sloshed over the table and onto the college kids. They all jumped back and exclaimed; one of the boys cursed Sookie loudly. The thick glass mugs hit the tile floor and two of them broke into pieces; the other two bounced and rolled under another table.

Sookie's was embarrassed; her face turned red. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She managed to get the words out as her face flushed even more. She reeled and rushed into the ladies bathroom. She was boiling with anger. She was so furious she wanted to kill.

Holly, Hoyt Fortenberry's girlfriend who was working the lunch shift with her, followed her into the bathroom. She was worried. Sookie was leaning against the bathroom sink looking as if she were going to vomit.

"Sookie, Sookie! What happened? Are you all right?" Holly asked.

"I'm fine. I just had an accident that's all." Sookie replied. She hoped she sounded calm, but she didn't turn around.

"Why don't you leave now? I can handle alone it until the next shift gets here." Holly offered.

Sookie flashed her a thankful glance. She ran into Sam's office and grabbed her purse. As she drove home her anger intensified.

_That scum! That lying, cheating no good bastard! No wonder he hasn't had the time to see me! No wonder we don't have sex that often! He's been too busy screwing that slut! _

Curses poured out of her moutn and she envisioned herself inflicting the torments of hell on the person of Eric Northman. She remembered all the nights she waited at home alone longing for himc. She remembered the loneliness and the pent up sexual frustration she felt sometimes for days and weeks at a time. She remembered how she needed to be with him, to talk to him, to cuddle with him. Now she just felt like a fool. She felt ashamed. She felt betrayed once more.

She was glad now that her blood bond with Eric had been completely silent since the horrific nightmarish visions of Appius began. She prayed that the blood bond was silent on his side right now. She cringed at the thought that Eric might know how she was feeling right now. It embarrassed her to think that he might know how hurt she felt right how; she cursed his dead body and soul once more. She wondered once more why the blood bond was so silent. In a flash of clarity, Sookie's finally understood what was happening. _Appius, that's what!_

Eric's sire had been insanely jealous of her since the first moment they met. He hated her with a passion because Eric had bonded with her and professed to love her. He did not think she was worthy of Eric. She instinctively knew that Appius would be jealous of anyone Eric loved, human or vampire, so it wasn't personal. Besides, Appius thought no human would ever be good enough for his golden child.

From the few times they met, Sookie made sure that Appius knew that the feeling was mutual. She hated him as much as he hated her. Eric's maker knew that she definitely hated and resented the maker/child bond between them. He knew that she hated the absolute control he had over her lover, and he reveled in that knowledge. Sookie thought Appius was evil and she wanted him dead. Appius wanted her dead too.

Appius taunted her every chance he got; and she had been foolish enough to taunt him back. Eric tried to stop her, but she just couldn't keep her mouth shut. Appius was arrogant and full of pride. He considered Sookie an inferior being so her taunts were all the more offensive to him. He just could not let that stand. Sookie knew that Appius could have killed her or ordered Eric to kill her, but he must have recognized how much that would have hurt Eric. So he tried a different tack to remove her from Eric's life.

He was thrilled to see them quarrel. Later that night, the terrible visions started. They came back every night since and tormented her cruelly. The visions Appius projected to her were so intense and so real that sall he knew that he was actually in her mind. They left her with blinding headaches and nausea. They left her feeling as if all the synapses in her brain were being overloaded one by one and slowly being burnt out.

She knew that the old vamp was either trying to deliberately fry her brain or drive her insane. Either way, he seemed determined to break the bond between her and Eric. Sookie believed that Appius was a tremendously strong telepath in his own right, because his tactics were definitely working.. Even before the quarrel, Sookie could feel their bond fading, but there there was still a weak resonance of Eric in her mind most of the time. Even if he was as far away as New Orleans, she should have felt something; something, but she felt nothing, nada, zip, zero.

Sookie suddenly felt as if her mind had been released from a deep dark, dungeon and let out into the open air again. She felt free. She was alone in her head for the first time in a very, very long time, and she liked it. After what she saw in that pimply faced college girl's mind, she hoped the freedom was permanent. Yes, the bond had been fading even before the horrible nightmares of Appius began. She wondered if the stripper had anything to do with that. She knew that if they were exchanging blood, they could be forming their own bond.. She gagged as she remembered how she actually considered renewing the blood bond with Eric before they quarreled that night. She was thankful that she hadn't done it. If the bond was truly gone, she never wanted it back.

She realized something else. For all the anger and jealousy she felt just a little while ago, she felt nothing now. She was was numb; she was spent. She waited for the hurt and sense of betrayal to overwhelm her once more. She even searched deep into her mind and heart for those emotions... and nothing happened.

She was confused about one thing though. If Eric had a new lover, why had he pretended to love her? It just didn't make sense.

About an hour after she got home, Claude came through the back door. He had obviously been out tramping through the woods in back again. His clothes were stained and dirty. His boots were muddy. Twigs and debris clung to him.

"What's going on, Claude? Why aren't you at work. Why are you spending so much time in the woods?" she asked him as he came into the kitchen, grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down with his chair very close to hers. Claude laughed a little and took her hand in his own.

Her cousin was a very touchy, feely king of guy, just like his sister, Claudine; most fairies were. They did not understand the concept of personal space, but Sookie was getting used to her big male cousin and did not mind. She knew that fairies actually to take comfort from touching other fae, especially when they were lonely, excited, nervous or sick. Claude had told her once that her fairy blood made him feel better. Bill had used almost the same words. _I wonder... _she thought.

"I need a little vacation time, so I thought I would take a couple of weeks off." Claude replied quickly, too quickly for Sookie to believe. She knew there had to be more to it than that, but Claude apparently wasn't in the mood to share.

"Isn't there someplace you'd rather be than hanging out here? Why aren't you getting a tan on a beach somewhere in the Caribbean. Why aren't you spending the time with Jeannie or some gorgeous hunk of a guy? You must be bored stiff here." she offered trying to get him to talk.

Claude smiled slightly at the mention of Jeannie's name. "I can do that anytime I want, cuz. Just thought I'd do a little hunting. Can't do that with Jeannie or a gorgeous hunk around." He grinned, but his eyes had a worried look.

She didn't believe that either. "Find anything interesting?" She said drily.

"Yes, as a matter of I have. Do you know that at least one fairy and three vamps have been back there several times recently. I can smell them all over the place. One of the vamps is that handsome hunk you call your boyfriend, Eric. The other two I don't know, but I recognize their scent in this house. They have been in here and recently too. One scent is particularly old and reeks of evil. The other is much younger, but it is definitely disturbing; something is really wrong with him. Whoever they are, they are really bad news, Sookie. You need to be very careful. You should stay away from them!" Claude warned her.

She could understand Eric's scent being back there; he had spent a lot of time in her woods in the past couple of years, but not Appius or Alexei. As far as she knew, they had only been here twice and Claude had never met them. She was sure that's who he was talking about. They must have been back in her woods the night they came. She was glad that they were not around now.

"Who's the fairy, Claude? I thought they were all back in Faerie since Nyall closed the portal."

"Its my Uncle Dermott. But don't worry; he won't hurt you. I only mentioned it because he wants to meet you." Claude explained.

"After what he's done, you can't be serious! He sided with Breandan against Nyall, your own grandfather, and he wants to kill me and Jason too. How can you trust him? Why have you been meeting with him?" Sookie was fearful and wondered if she had done the right thing in trusting her fairy cousin.

"No, Sookie. Uncle Dermott was confused. He is only half fae, so he has never fully accepted by the full blooded fae back home. We are a naturally prejudiced race, and many thought his human half made him inferior. His brother, Fintan, seemed to show more of his fairy blood so he was was more accepted than Dermott. The others made Dermott's life hell while he lived in Faerie. He also thought that his father, Nyall was cruel to Einin, his mother, when he stopped seeing her. It hurt his mother so much. Uncle Dermott loved his mother and he was angry with Grandfather for a long time. Then his brother, Fintan did the same thing when he left his human family behind: your grandmother, father and aunt. Because of that, Uncle Dermott began to believe that fairies and humans shouldn't mix. He thought fairies only brought sorrow to humans."

He continued. "On the otherhand, Breandan thought it was the other way around: that humans were bad for fairies; that you polluted our bodies and our minds; you polluted our bloodlines. Recently many fairies on Earth have gotten addicted to vampire blood. Vampire blood is as alluring and addictive to us as like our blood is additive to them. Only once a fairy becomes addicted to V, he goes crazy. he can almost never be cured and must be destroyed. Breandan blamed humans for that because humans trafficked in V and vampires were human once. Breandan wanted to close the portal from Faerie to Earth, but many of the fae did not want that. Breandan wanted as many fae on his side as possible, so he convinced Uncle Dermott that Nyall killed his brother. By that time Dermott was in a very susceptible emotional state and he believed Breandan. He didn't know what Breandan had planned. Breandan only told Uncle Dermott that he wanted to bring full blooded fairies back to Faerie and close the portal. He never told him that he planned to kill any fae/human children or challenge Nyall?"

Sookie was skeptical. "Do you believe him, Claude? I was told he killed my granfather, Fintan, and helped Lochlan and Neave kill my parents."

"Yes, I do believe him. Fairies almost never kill other fairies, except during times of war. Its just not done; its against our nature. Lochlan and Neave are exceptions; they were what you human's call sociopaths; they liked to torture and kill. I don't think that Uncle Dermott was involved in your parent's death because he had been watching over them for years. He says he wasn't even there when it happened and I do believe him. Uncle Dermott now knows he was wrong to go against Grandfather and support Breandan. He has offered to atone for his mistakes. He wants to go back to Faerie. Even Grandfather believes him now, but he thinks Uncle Dermott must be punished; he won't allow him back."

"Why does he want to meet me?" Sookie asked.

"As I said, he is trying to atone for his sins, so he has been watching out for you and your brother Jason to protect you against harm. He is also as lonely as I was. He needs the company of our kind to survive. Yes, even someone with as little fae blood as wants to meet Jason too. " Claude gave a small smile as he preempted Sookie's question. He remembered what she had said to him when he asked to stay with her for a while.

"Protect us from what?" she asked.

"I told you that vamps have been back in your woods. Eric and those other two; the old one and the young one. Uncle Dermott thinks those other two want to hurt you or your your brother; maybe even kill you. He has tracked their scent from your woods to the woods in back of Jason's house. They never got close to the his house, but they were there at least twice and recently too. The old one and the young one have been close to your house several times too. I've been watching your house, and he has been watching Jason's house, but Jason is not there."

Sookie knew exactly where Jason was. "How recently?" she asked.

"He was there last night and the night before."

"Was Eric there too?"

"Yes, he and the old one too."

A chill went up Sookie's spine. She felt a frisson of fear, not only for herself, but for Jason too. Alexei was a serial killer; he had wantonly killed several young men in the area in the few weeks since he arrived with Appius. The papers were full of the murders and people were screaming about it. No matter how how they tried, Appius and Eric did not seem to be able to stop him. They tried to keep him locked up at Eric's, but he always managed to escape.

She shuddered in disgust at the memory of Alexei sidling up to Jason and rubbing his hand up and down his leg in an overtly sexual manner. The young vamp was clearly attracted to her brother; but his eyes and his actions were weird and creepy. Now Alexei's actions were not just weird and creepy, theyseemed totally sinister. For the first time since he was bitten, Sookie thanked God that Jason was a Were panther. He had been out at Hotshot running with Calvin Norris and the others for the last three nights. He had been safe. She breathed a sigh of relief.

A second later, deep, deep anger raged through her. Eric clearly wasn't in New Orleans like he said. He was here chasing down that little monster kid brother of his night after night. The fact that she hadn't felt Eric's presence so close to her house did not bothered Sookie. What bothered her is that his psychopath brother had been stalking her and her brother. Yet, Eric had not warned her of the danger. She wondered if Appius had forbidden him to contact her.

"If I agree to meet Dermott; promise me you will be around. I don't want to see him alone, and I don't want him to meet Jason alone either." Sookie said.

Claude looked relieved. "Of course I will be here, cuz." He said as he popped out. Claude didn't usually pop in an our like other fairies. He didn't like to do that. He didn't return until much later that night.

T_his must really be important to him!_ Sookie thought after he cousin left.

Sookie called Jason on his cellphone. He picked up on the first ring. She warned him him that Alexei was stalking him. She also told him about Dermott. "I think maybe you should stay away from your house a few days, Jason. Take Michele with you, if you can. I'll give you a call if anything changes."

"We were planning to go to Jackson to visit her parents for a week. We were going to leave early tomorrow morning, but we'll leave before sundown. You should get away too, sis. You should come with us." he said. Jason was worried.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." she replied. As soon as she hung up the phone, Sookie rescinded Appius and Alexei's invitation to her home. Since Alexei bragged to her that he didn't need a formal invitation to her home. Since he was Eric's maker, as long as Eric was welcome, he was welcome. For good measure, she rescinded Eric's invitation to her home too.

Sookie waited. The next few hours seemed like an eternity to her. As soon as it was dark, Sookie grabbed the phone and dialed Fangtasia. Pam answered. Without preliminary greetings, she immediately demanded to talk to Eric.

"Well hello to you too, my favorite breather friend. Eric's not here tonight; he's still in New Orleans."

"Cut the crap, Pam! I know Eric's been here all along. I know that psychopath brother of his has been hanging around my house and Jason's too. I know that he's killed again since Monday night. I know Eric and Appius have been out chasing him down every night. Why didn't Eric warn me?"

Pam was silent for a few seconds. When she spoke, she sounded a little chagrined. "The conference was canceled at the last minute, but how did you find out Eric was still here?" she asked.

"Let's just say I have my sources and leave it at that. Now let me talk to Eric!" Sookie demanded.

"I am sorry Sookie. Eric wanted to warn you, but Appius wouldn't let him. He said you shamed him when you quarreled; everyone in the bar that night heard you. Appius said that when you shamed his cihld, Eric, you shamed him as his sire too. He ordered Eric to command me not to contact you to warn you. Appius really hates you, you know." Pam actually sounded scared.

"So Eric was just going to let that psycho brother of his stalk me and my brother. What if he kills one of us? You don't know the way Alexei was looking at Jason when he was here last. It was creepy. Anyway, how come you're telling me all this now if you were ordered not to?" Sookie asked.

"Sookie, you know that Eric can not refuse his maker's command. I was only ordered not to contact you to warn you, but you contacted me; that's different. Anyway, everything will be all right now. The Magister has found out about the Alexei and the murders. Last night, he ordered Appius and Eric to bring Alexei to court. There will be a trial next week. It is likely that Alexei will be executed. The little monster will be chained in silver until then so he won't get out again." Pam sounded hopeful and pleased at that prospect.

"I don't care what Appius commanded Eric not to do. Eric still should have warned me. He is supposed to love me, remember? I want to talk to him now, Pam!" Sookie demanded; her voice was hard and cold. She could hear Pam's audible sigh of exasperation.

"Eric does love you. You know that; but he really is not here right now. He's on his way to New Orleans Our spies in New Orleans have informed us that King Felipe is ready to get rid of Victor Madden and make Eric his new second in command. Apparently Victor has plans to revolt against de Castro and make himself King of Louisiana. De Castro is going to kill Victor soon. Eric wants to be on hand when Victor gets his just rewards." Pam's voice was somber and serious. No one liked Victor, including Sookie.

Suddenly Pam's tone lightened. "Guess what, Sookie? If Eric becomes King Felipe's second in commend, he will have to move to New Orleans. He will get to live in Sophi-Anne's palace. That's means you'll get to move to New Orleans with Eric and live there too. Isn't that exciting? You'll live just like a queen in that beautiful place. Eric will be so proud to show you off. Won't that be great, Sookie?" Pam spoke as if Sookie should jump at this bit of news.

Sookie was stunned into silence for a what seemed like an eternity. "I am not going anywhere, Pam. My life is here; my family is here; my home is here; my job is here. I am not moving to New Orleans with Eric or anyone else." she said stubbornly.

"Be reasonable, Sookie. You are Eric's wife; he will never let you stay in Bon Temps. He would lose face among our kind, if he did, and he can not allow that. Besides you are a great asset to him; all vampires know you as the great friend of the vampires who saved so many of us in Rhodes. Eric is proud of that, and he will be so proud to have you on his arm. Your telepathic talents don't hurt either, you know. You are beautiful; all the other vamps will be so jealous. Eric loves you and wants you to be with him." Pam was trying her best to be persuasive, but Sookie was having none of it.

_Who is she trying to convince that Eric loves me, me or herself?_ Sookie thought sarcastically to herself.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not Eric's wife, Pam. Furthermore, if he wants a human companion to show off, let let him take the stripper he's been screwing. Yeah, I know about her. Eric and I are through for good!" Sookie's heated words practically scorched the phone in her hand.

"Don't be so naive, Sookie. Katya means nothing to Eric. You are the one he loves. She's just a whore, I've had her myself many times. Katya's just food and a fuck; that's all. She's ust someone he uses every now and then to relieve his stress. He's so busy running things here and staying one step ahead of Victor, he misses you. He's a man, after al, and he has can't begrudge him for indulging in a little sex and feeding a little from that slut, can you? " Pam began explaining as if Eric's cheating was perfectly natural, but the excuse sounded lame even to her.

Before Pam could finish, Sookie cut her off. "Oh, silly me! I understand everything now. Just food and a fuck, huh? Wow! That makes me feel so much better! That makes everything just peachy keen! Not!" She snarled as she slammed the phone down.

"This is not good, Sookie. Not good at all." Pam said sadly as she hung up the phone at her end.


	8. Chapter 8

The Healing Heart – Chapter 8

"_I've seen him when he wakens in the morning. _

_He reaches out his hand and without a word, as his fingers softly fall upon my face, he lights the flame of desire and makes me want him. _

_And love is the foundation we lean on. All you need is love to ease your mind._

_And does it have to be right to be called love when he gives me more lovin' than a lifetime of lookin' could ever find." _

The words to the old love song played softly over the sound system in Judith's bedroom. The deep, rich harmony of the back up singers, the sound of a harmonica and a steel guitar were a perfect accompaniment to the tender, but acutely erotic words. Judith had an eclectic taste in music. Her taste ranged all the way from high opera to Blue Grass. Tonight she was in a classic country music mood.

The old love song had been a hit for one of most popular female country singers back in the early '70s. The woman's musical style, her pure voice and deep Kentucky accent made the song totally hers. There was a clarity and a truth to her voice. When she sang, one could believe every word. Bill had always liked the song, but tonight the words brought back painful memories of a particular night just before everything went so wrong.

He was vampire, so of course he had never woken up with Sookie in the morning, but he used to love to lay beside her and watch her while she slept. With his vampire vision, even in the dark, he could see her as clearly as if the room was in full daylight. Her face and body were relaxed in peaceful, trusting slumber. His dead heart caught in his chest as he looked at her in wonder and awe. He wondered what he had ever done to deserve the beautiful, precious woman who lay beside him. He loved her so totally, he could not even imagine life without her.

It was a night in late November; he and Sookie had been together for months. Sookie woke up to find him watching her. Her own wonder, and a love so deep it made him ache to touch, her filled her eyes. He reached over and began to stroke her hair. He gently touched her face and traced the outline of her lips. She reached out for him, and then, just as the song said, the flame of desire was lit.

_All we need is love to ease our mind? God how I wish it was that simple, but life is so much more complicated than that._ Bill thought.

He remembered more than the lovemaking that night. He remembered how worried he was about Eric as well. He was worried that the Sheriff of Area 5 would soon make his play to take Sookie. It would not be by force or by defeating him in a fight. Eric knew that Sookie would hate him forever if he hurt or killed him. Besides, Eric did not want to risk getting seriously injured in a fight, or even the unlikely chance that he would be defeated. No, Eric wanted Sookie to come to him willingly.

The viking was determined to have her. He had gotten his blood into her twice by then: once in Dallas when he tricked her into sucking a the silver bullet out of his chest, and later the night of the maenad orgy. Sookie had promised Portia Bellefleur she would help to find out who had killed Lafayette Reynolds to exonerate her brother. Andy Bellefleur was under suspicion of his murder since Lafayette was found dead in his car.

Unknowingly to him, Eric had accompanied her to the orgy because he had an assignment concerning vamps and Weres in Dallas; the Weres had helped the vamps in Dallas in their fight with the FotS and were demanding recompense. He was on his way home, and had returned just in time to find Eric and Sookie in an embrace at the orgy. Sookie tried to push Eric away but to no avail.

"Yield to me!" he heard Eric command Sookie. "No. No." Sookie responded; her voice was firm and clear.

"I can protect you from Bill."

"You're the one who's going to need protection." Sookie foolishly replied.

"Do you think Bill is stronger than me?" the viking asked her; from his tone that thought was incredible.

Sookie reminded Eric that Bill was her boyfriend. That's was when he stepped up.

"I am glad to hear it... Sookie, it's getting so I just can't leave you alone." he told her. He remembered how irritated he was that he could smell Eric on her.

A few minutes later, Andy Bellefleur stepped out of the woods and tried to arrest everyone including Sookie. He actually threatened to shoot her. Callisto, the maenad, appeared. She used her powers to find out that Mike Spencer and Tom Hardaway had killed Lafayette, not Andy.

Callisto was not done; she started to convulse, and the group of attending the orgy went into a frenzy, all except Sookie. Sookie felt the madness pouring out of everyone. It made her almost insane. He and Eric had locked hands to protect Sookie; they held her up. When she started to scream Eric clamped his hand over mouth. Sookie bit down hard. Eric's blood got into her for the second time. Even without the blood, Eric had obviously taken Sookie's request to accompany him as a signal that she was beginning to turn to him. The die was cast; there was no stopping him.

He had never said a word to Sookie about his fears. Perhaps he should have, but he didn't want to worry her. He had realized immediately after they met that Sookie often had more bravery than common sense. She would have resented him worrying about her and Eric. He had often thought that in many ways, Sookie was one of God's Little Fools, but her innocence was one of the things he loved most about her. She thought she could handle Eric, but she was wrong. She didn't know how conniving the old vampire was; she also underestimated how obsessed with her he was.

Through the fall, the viking became bolder; whenever Sookie was around, he found a reason to touch her, to smell her. That night as he lay beside her, Bill knew that Eric's determination to have Sookie was getting stronger everyday. He knew that the viking would make his move soon, but he didn't know what it would be. The summons from Lorena came in December only a week or so later. It could be just a coincidence, but Bill did not think so.

He had resisted Lorena's call for two weeks, but finally the physical and mental imperative to obey his maker's command overwhelmed him. He was like a puppet with out a will of its own: slowly, inexorably, she was pulled him to her.

When Lorena found out he had a human lover; she made it clear that if he didn't give her up she would kill the "little whore". He did what he could to protect Sookie, even trying to make financial arrangements for her with the hated Northman to protect her. Before he left, he told Sookie to go to Eric if he didn't come back. He reasoned that as old and powerful as Eric was, he may be the only being that could protect the woman he loved.

Of course, Lorena had betrayed him to Russell Eddington and helped arranged his kidnapping. She had found out about his special project, the vampire database, and Eddington wanted it. Lorena helped the humans and the Weres who had tortured him, starved him, and kept him awake for days, but he never revealed Sookie's name. He thanked God once more for that.

Eddington also found out that Bill had been dating a human so he had sent a Werewolf to kidnap Sookie. The Were didn't know Sookie's name at first, but found out later that a local waitress had been dating a vampire. Sookie's co-worker, Arlene had unwittingly divulged her name. He tried to take her at the bar, but Bubba, who had been sent by Eric to protect her, crushed the Were's throat and killed him.

Lorena and Eddington had plans to crucify him, but Sookie managed to rescue him and kill Lorena first. She had been sent to rescue him by Eric. He knew that Eric didn't give a damn that that he was being tortured and was possibly dead. Eric wanted his special project too. Furthermore, Eric's own life was in danger if Queen Sophie-Anne found out that he had been kidnapped and that her special project was in danger of being lost to a rival. Eric had claimed to Sookie that he found out about the special project from the queen, but he believed Eric had know about it for long time from his spies at the queens' court; he had no proof of that, of course.

He had always wondered exactly when and how Lorena found out about Sookie. He suspected Eric had been involved, but he had no proof of that, either. Although Bill was nturally grateful for his rescue, he had always thought the terrible danger that Eric had put Sookie in was despicable and unforgivable.

It wasn't the first time, Eric had endangered Sookie's life for his own selfish purposes. She had come close to death several times: first at Fangtasia by Long Shadow when Eric was determined to find out who had stolen from him; then in Dallas trying to recover a kidnapped vamp when Eric had offered her services, and twice in Jackson, once at Club Dead and a second time during his rescue when Lorena tried to kill her. The first two times, he had let it happen since Sookie had offered her services to Eric, he felt they had no choice. In that regard, he felt he was as guilty as Eric, but he would have never agreed to Sookie's attempt to rescue him, it was just too dangerous. But it was done, and the thought that Sookie was actually in love with that blonde bastard now made him feel sick. He ruthlessly forced Sookie's memory out of his mind.

"How do I look?" he smiled at Judith who was sitting on the bed waiting for him. He had just showered and dressed in a casual blue shirt, khaki pants and expensive Italian loafers. It was Saturday night and he was dressing for the party Judith was giving in his honor tonight. He patted his hair one more time, made sure that his shirt was tucked in properly and checked his shoes. He was anxious to make a good impression on the friends she had invited tonight.

Judith was already fully dressed; the party was going to start in a few minutes. "You do me proud, Bill." she said as she smiled him.

_He reminds me so much of Doc! she _thought. With his thick dark hair, dark eyes, high arched eyebrows, high bridged nose and strong, wonderfully shaped mouth, Bill could have easily passed as Doc's brother, or at least his cousin. Of course, Doc was a few inches shorter, and he was lighter and more wiry than Bill's five foot ten muscular frame. Doc did not have that seductive charming southern drawl; he was a New Englander through and through and proud of it. It was Doc's likeness to Bill that first attracted her, but it was Doc's unique mind and warm, lively personally that made her fall in love.

The image of Bill as he checked himself in the mirror one last time and unconsciously patted his pants pocket just to make sure that he had not forgotten anything made her smile. _So human_, she thought. Doc always performed the same ritual. She had seen the same ritual performed by her other human companions over the years. It was a trait of human males that Judith found endearing.

Bill and Doc were alike in many ways, and yet so different in others. They were both good men. She loved them both, but she had loved Doc deeply for a long, long time in a way she could never love Bill; perhaps it was because Doc was human. She had been thinking a lot of Doc this past week, just as she knew Bill had been thinking of Sookie.

She thought Bill looked magnificent tonight. Their blood exchanges over the last month had done wonders for them both; the only thing that had a stronger effect on a vampire's appearance than the exchange of blood between siblings, was the exchange of blood between a maker and child. Both of them had far more color in their complexion than usual and they were glowing with vitality. Their normal vampire auras shimmered brightly around them making them more attractive to other vampires, and even more so to humans.

_What a fool you are Sookie! If you could only see him now, you'd never let him go!_ she thought smugly.

This past week had been happy and eventful. They both had done a lot of work on their computers, but they had gone out a couple of nights to a local jazz bar. Bill loved the band; they played their music low down and dirty just the way he liked it. He was an accomplished pianist in his own right, and he played a mean jazz piano. He sat in on a few jam sessions with the band members and loved it. In the bar, she had introduced Bill to some friends who would not be here tonight. Bill also looked up a few friends and acquaintances of his own that he knew that lived in the area.

Judith knew that Bill thought the benefits of their renewed relationship was one sided. She argued about that with him, of course, but nonethe less, he felt that he had gotten the better part of the deal. He told her that she had given him the gift of life; she made him want to live and be happy again. What he didn't understand is that he had given her a precious gift too.

She had grieved for Doc since his death. The pain and sense of loss was so great that it hurt her to even think about him, so she did everything she could not to. First she tried to work herself into exhaustion every night. Then she tried to party so hard she would not have the time to think of him. She even made, her caretakers take all of Doc's pictures down so she wouldn't be reminded of him. Eventually, she realized that her efforts weren't working and she fell into a deep depression. Her life, her business and her friendships suffered.

She tried, and failed, to force memories of Doc out of her mind and heart with determination. So much so that she felt empty and alone whenever she was awake. She felt dead inside until she reunited with Bill. The love and devotion Bill had given to her these past weeks had healed her broken heart and opened it up. Doc's memories flooded through her once more, only this time, instead of pain and loss, she felt only joy and happiness. She wanted those memories now; she needed them. Bill had given Doc back to her. When they arrived at the house earlier this week, she was overjoyed to see that Edna and Dan had put all the pictures back in place on the wall outside the family room. It was where they belonged; she would never take them down again.

The party started about 9:00pm. It was a mixed group of vampires and human scientists and their mates. All of the guests were highly educated and erudite people and most were either in the medical field or in some branch of science. She was naturally drawn to the sciences. Before her turning, she was the daughter of an archeologist who insisted that she have the highest education available to a woman at that time. She and an older brother, John, had accompanied her father on several digs in Egypt and Crete. She loved it and planned to go back again.

After Lorena released her, she continued her scientific studies whenever possible. She read voraciously and kept abreast of the latest developments in all scientific and medical fields. She took classes, attended seminars and readings to further her knowledge. Most of her human companions and friends had been in the medical field or some branch of science. Until she told them what she was, most of the humans, including the students she went to school with did not even know that she was a vampire.

Since Doc's death, she had used his small estate to further his favorite research projects. It was something they frequently discussed, and as executor of his will, she carried out his wishes to the letter. Judith also used much of her own personal wealth to fund Doc's favorite project. Her personal fortune was considerable and at least a hundred fold larger than Doc's who had no head for finances at all. She was a capable and diligent taskmaster and personally reviewed and authorized each budget request. She had enough scientific knowledge that she could not be fooled by charlatans. So, in addition to honoring Bill, tonight's party was a chance to catch up on the progress of the projects being worked on.

After he was introduced, Bill circulated easily among the guests and enjoyed getting to know them. Since his turning, he had never been the guest of honor before and he found out he liked it. He also liked the fact that most of the guests were connected in some way to the sciences. It was refreshing to talk to a vamp who was more interested in finding cures for diseases of the blood than in drinking it. It was interesting to converse with a vamp who would rather explore the universe than to become a powerful figure in the vampire hierarchy. It was unique to be among vamps who weren't driven by their nature to hunt and fight or kill. Mostly, it was good to be with vamps who saw humans as equals, not just as food or something to fuck.

Since his turning, Bill had a lot of time on his hands and he was an avid reader. He loved literature, music and poetry and all sorts of arcane knowledge. After a Lorena released him, he had attended college and gotten degrees in computer science and finance. He kept himself up to date with new discoveries in the field of medicine, physics, astronomy and other sciences. He discovered a talent for investing in the markets and made quite a lot of money for imself.

He liked being with the intelligent guests at his party, regardless of whether they were human or vampire. At the end of the night, he realized that he truly admired Judith's friends. He felt comfortable and easy around them. He knew that a different life other than the one he had been living was out there if he wanted.

Bill wanted to complete his vampire database and tonight, he was particularly interested in two of the vamps: a distinguished looking silver haired male, named Robert Darlington who had been a research scientist of some renown when he was turned at the age of fifty about ten years ago. He had worked with Doc for the last seven years, except for a three year period after he was turned. The second vamp, Terrence Green, was a good looking blonde male of about thirty. He was a medical doctor when he was turned some fifteen years earlier. Terrence practiced at a clinic in a rundown neighborhood in Little Rock that catered to the homeless and addicted members of society.

Neither of these two vampires men were registered with the government. Neither were in Bill's database, and they both knew other vampires in the same situation as did Judith, and he was anxious to get their information. Having worked so long for Sophie Anne LeClerc, the former queen of Louisiana, Bill excelled at handling bureaucratic red tape. His offer to guide them both through the intrusive registration process was readily accepted. Judith was happy and proud that Bill fit in so well with her friends.

"It was a great night. Thank you, love." Bill said to Judith after the last guest had left about three in the morning. They made love slowly and passionately for the next couple of hours.

Before the two of them lay down for the day, Judith went over the events of the past week once more in her mind. It had been a great week including tonight's party. The only thing that disturbed her was Bill's talk about leaving Bon Temps. He had mentioned it again last night. He said he was putting feelers out for different types of employment, but he did not want to work in a job that had anything to do with vampire politics. Bill did not need to work for financial reasons. Judith had seen his portfolio and it was quite healthy, indeed. She knew Bill just wanted to be somewhere he would not be constantly reminded of Sookie.

She thought of he past few weeks that she and Bill were together, including the few weeks in Bon Temps. It was remarkable that they were together far longer than most vampires stay with each other. In fact, it was unusual for vamps to mate with each other at all. It was frowned on by most other vamps. When it did happen, it usually never lasted more than a one night stand, or at most a few days.

Their sibling relationship was not enough to cause them to stay together. She had often wondered what was so special about Bill; did he have a special gift that made it possible for them to be together for so long without one of them being enthralled by the other? In either case, she was happy for their time together, but she knew it was coming to an end. Probably sooner rather than later, and neither one of them wanted it to end badly. She would miss Bill, and she would be sorry to see him go, but she knew when it happened, it would be time for her to start living again herself. It would be time for her to love again.

She believed more than ever that Bill was wrong about Sookie. She believed in her heart that the two belonged together just like she and Doc. She wasn't about to let him leave Bon Temps, if she had anything to say about it. She was not going to let him throw what may be his last chance at love and happiness. All week she had mulled it over. Finally, a kernel of a plan started to gel in her mind, but first she needed to find something out. She needed to know if she was right about Sookie; she had to be absolutely, positively sure.

"Bill, I have to leave Little Rock on business for a few nights next week. I have to visit a few clients that I haven't seen in more than a year. Can you find something to do while I am gone?" she innocently asked him.

"Hmm. Yes, I'm sure I can. I want to track down some leads I have in Missouri and Mississippi. I'll be fine." he replied.

Judith sighed in relief.


	9. Chapter 9

The Healing Heart - 9

Sookie arrived home from work on Saturday around six. She was so exhausted, she stumbled into her bedroom and fell across the bed fully dressed. The day had been brutal at work, and she had been so tired from lack of sleep she was sure that the only thing that kept her going was the caffeine from the coffee which she drank steadily throughout the day. She liked coffee, but today she must have drank at least ten cups. She had spent more time in the bathroom than actually serving customers.

Appius invaded her mind again last night and the experience was the worst ever. She felt as if she were being mentally raped, over and over. Her brain felt like it was on fire; the pain was so bad she wanted to scream, but she had difficulty even making a sound. The pressure of Appius' evil mind threatened to crush her brain. The after effects were so much worse too. She was exhausted from lack of sleep. She was nauseous and had a pounding headache all day long. She ate painkillers like candy, but the headache continued.

During last night's episode, she had the feeling that Appius knew full well that he had managed to sever her blood bond with Eric. His delight and triumph over that fact resonated loudly in her mind. She wondered why he still felt the need to torment her so. When she walked into the busy barroom, she soon found out. The hatred and loathing between her and Appius had become very, very personal. He was trying to destroy her gift. He was trying to destroy her usefulness to Eric or any other vampire.

She had her mental shields up as she walked into the big room. She expected to hear the same residual static-like white noise she always heard. She heard nothing. She lowered her shields and she still heard nothing. She couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. She focused in on a few particular individuals; still she heard thing.

Sookie felt panicky; the gift that she had thought of as a curse and wished away so many times before was gone. She was devastated. She felt as disabled as a person who had suddenly become blind, deaf or mute. She didn't know how long the loss of her telepathic abilities would be, or if it would ever return. The thought that she may have lost her gift forever truly shook her; it terrified her.

Before Bill, Sookie had little control over her telepathic abilities. She could not keep out the jumble of noise in her head. She thought her talent was a curse, but she didn't realize how much she relied on it to get through the day. Bill told her she had a wonderful gift, but she was doubtful. With patience and effort, Bill taught her to control her ability, not because he wanted to exploit it for his own purposes, but he wanted her to contol her talent, and because she hated it and thought it made her a freak. Bill worked with her for months. Through his careful tutelage, she began to realize that her telepathy was not a curse, it was indeed a treasured gift. He helped her understand that her telepathy was part of who she was. It was as much a part of her as her blue eyes; it made her special and unique. She was afraid, and she wanted her gift back.

She wondered if Eric knew what his maker was doing, and could he stop it if he knew. Pure loathing and hatred For Appius so deep it burned with a life of its own made Sookie feel as if she were on fire. It filled every cell of her body and mind. She never hated anyone so much in her life. She wanted him to die in the worst way. she wanted to kill him with her own hand, if possible. She needed to talk to Eric about this, but she didn't know if she would ever have that chance; Appius was not about to let her.

Sookie slept until midnight. When she awoke, she realized the pressure, the headache and nausea had been replaced by hunger. She hadn't been able to keep a thing in her stomach all day. She went into the kitchen and fixed herself a sandwich. Her clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them, and the face reflected in the shiny chrome of the toaster, didn't even look like her own. Her eyes were bloodshot; her cheeks were pale and her hair was dirty and stringy. She took a whiff of her armpit. _Whew! I need a shower bad_. She thought.

As she sat and ate, Sookie began to probe her own mind. Right now, her mind was clear. In fact, since Appius had broken her bond with Eric, she actually felt as if her mind had been released from a prison. It was as if she had been living under a dark murky cloud for so long that her brain had become muddled and confused. Suddenly the cloud was gone. She could now think clearly now. She saw a different perspective of herself and her life. She felt free.

As if a dam broke, memories of Bill that she had forgotten, or simply buried so deeply that she couldn't find them, began pouring out of her subconscious. Big ones, small ones, tender and joyful ones, exquisitely erotic ones and the ones that still hurt. She felt both the joy and pain of those memories, but joy won out. Somehow the pain didn't hurt as much as before; somehow the pain didn't seem so important now.

She began to see Bill as she had seen him when they were together. She saw herself as never before, and she didn't like what she saw. She had had never been understanding of Bill. She had never let him really explain his actions; she was too proud and angry for that. Even if she eventually decided not to forgive him, she should have heard him out. Bill had deserved at least that much. Alternatively, she had known from the beginning that Eric was manipulating her, but she turned a blind eye to that. She had let him get away with things that made her feel ashamed now. Things would have worried her grandmother and made her deeply ashamed of her granddaughter, too.

Memories of Eric poured out too, and she began to examine them in a detached, clinical way. She began to see him in a brand new light too; one she definitely did not like. She remembered all the stunts he had pulled; all the tricks, lies, half truths and the manipulation. She was overwhelmed by the sense of anger, shame and embarrassment that swamped her. She was angry with Eric, but mostly she was angry with herself for being so stupid. She realized she not only let it happen, she had made it all so easy for the blonde viking vampire. She felt disgust for herself.

She had known for certain that Bill loved her, and still did. She had known for certain that she loved him once. When they were together, they shared a deep emotional connection. Although she had never formed a blood bond with Bill, at least not one as deep as the one she had formed with Eric, when she was with Bill, she always had a deep feeling of belonging. It was a feeling of rightness, a feeling of belonging with, not belonging to. She never had that feeling with Eric, no matter how much she wanted it. How could she have forgotten or overlooked that?

Her relationship with Eric had always been beset with doubts and confusion about how she felt for him. She never really trusted her feelings about him. She didn't know if her feelings were real or the result of his blood even before the blood bond was completely formed. Not all that long ago, sshe told herself that she loved Eric and finally told him that too. That was after she told Bill she loved Eric. but did she really? Sitting here tonight, she wondered if she ever truly loved him. She had feelings for him, sure, but was it love or the blood bond?

After she had been tortured, Eric seemed so caring and genuinely concerned. He seemed to have changed; he wasn't the arrogant pr*** he usually was, at least not most of the time. He told her he loved her and even shared more about his human life and vampire politics with her than he had ever done before. He invited her to his home; that was a real honor according to Eric. Even if she did not believe his excuse for not being there when she she needed him, was she trying to convince herself that she love him because he said he loved her? If the blood bond didn't exist would she have loved him? Would she have had so much doubt and confusion for so long if she truly loved him?

She known for certain that she was number one in Bill's life, she never doubted it until he left to go to Lorena. She knew for certain that Bill would risk certain death to save her; he had done so even after she was with Eric. She knew that she would never be number one with Eric; he would always put himself and his responsibilities first. He had done so time and time again. Bill spent a lot of time with her; Eric left her alone much of the time, except for a couple of months after they got together in in late January and after her torture.

Eric would take a bullet for her, and had twice, but he had done so knowing with certainty that he would survive; bullets won't kill a vampire, not even silver bullets. Both times, he tried to trick her into sucking the bullet out of him. The first time it worked, the second time it didn't. Still he managed to get his blood into so many times that she felt an overwhelming sexual attraction to him. In Rhodes, when he convinced her to take his blood instead of Andre's, he finally managed to complete the blood bond with her. She didn't see him for months after that. Andre was dead now; if she had taken his blood, she would not have a blood bond.

Bill had taught her how to control her gift. He wanted her to treasure her ability, not hate it. He and he never once tried to use it for his own benefit. Eric had thought her telepathic gift it was a valuable asset. He wanted to control her gift; he wanted to harness it for his own use. He had forced her to use her telepathy many times regardless of how much danger there was; she had come close to dying a few times because of that.

Bill didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do; what happened in the trunk of the car after his rescue didn't count as far as she was concerned. Bill wasn't even a sentient being when that happened. He didn't manipulate or trick her into a relationship or into a blood bond. Eric did, in fact, her whole relationship with Eric had been based on lies and tricks and manipulation from the beginning. What was worse, she let him get away with it. She wondered what her grandmother would think about that if she was still alive.

She had been afraid of Eric and intensely disliked him in the beginning; She asked him several times to leave her and Bill alone, but after the first taste of his blood, she began to have sex dreams of him. She knew he was using her gift. She knew that he was tricking and manipulating her, but her natural instincts to protect herself and be wary of him seem to shut down with each additional intake of his blood. That had been a big mistake on her part, but she only blamed herself for that now.

She had known early on that he was deliberately trying to interfere with her and Bill. Eric had wanted her from the night he first met her. He was intrigued with her because he couldn't glamour her, and he couldn't figure out why. She made the mistake of letting him know she was a telepath. After he tasted her blood for the first time after the maenad attack, and after she had kissed him once, he soon became obsessed with having her. He became determined to break her and Bill up, no matter what he had to do short of killing Bill. To that end, he was determined to get his blood into her anyway he could, and like a fool, she willingly complied.

After her torture, when Bill was so sick with silver poisoning, Eric refused to give any of his blood to Bill, even though his powerful blood could have helped him. Back in Bon Temps, Eric had sent a very young vamp to feed Bill; her blood was absolutely useless. She had asked Eric to take her to Bill that night in Amy Ludwig's hospital. Could Eric have been so jealous of Bill that he would have preferred to let him die, rather than give him his blood. finally, she had taken matters into her own hands and located Judith, Bill's sibling. It was Judith's blood that cured Bill.

Bill would have cut off his right arm before he pyhsically hurt her. but Eric had actually considered torturing her: The night that Eric told her that Bill was kidnapped, he asked her about Bill's project. She instinctively knew he wanted it and that she should keep her mouth shut. She lied and said no, but Eric was skeptical and told her so. He told her that he could torture her to get the truth, but he wouldn't because he didn't want to ruin her beautiful skin; he wanted to see all of it. He also said that night that he wanted to fuck her. Besides he needed her to help rescue Bill before the queen found out he had been kidnapped.

_He didn't want to torture me because he needed my help, and he wanted to have sex with me. Now, doesn't that make me feel just so loved and so special?_ She sarcastically thought now.

Eric said her that the queen had told him about the project, but Bill had told her that the queen didn't want Eric to know about it. When it came to it, she believed Bill. How did Eric really find out about it? She now knew that Eric probably had spies in Sophie-Anne's court all along. Had Eric known Bill was working on something important for the queen before Lorena called him?

Quinn had told her once that Eric was trying to cut her off from everyone who loved her. Eric told once told her that he would always tell her the truth, but he might not tell her all of it. He might not tell her things he didn't want her to know.

The night she learned of Bill's kidnapping, Eric told her that Bill had taken up with an old lover named Lorena. He said that Bill was enthralled with her again. He made it seem as if this was a voluntary act on Bill"s part, and that Bill had wanted to dump her for Lorena.

If that wasn't a downright lie, it was a lie of omission. What Eric had so carefully omitted that night was that Lorena was Bill's maker. She had commanded Bill to come to her, and as her child, Bill had no choice but to go to her. The involuntary compulsion to comply to with their makers' commands is innate to vampires. She had experienced just recently how much control a maker has over its child from none other than Eric's maker, Appius. Appius had forbade Eric to warn her that Alexei had been stalking her and Jason.

She had forgotten Eric's deceit and the the torture comment, and it made her angry. But it wasn't just that alone that roused her: Eric had her blood twice by that night, and he knew exactly how she felt about Bill, and he was jealous. He told her that night that she wouldn't always be devoted to Bill. He knew that if she believed Bill had willingly left her for another woman, she would be crushed and want to leave him.

He knew his deceit would hurt her, but he did it anyway because he wanted her. She now understood this was the first of many steps Eric had taken to try to drive a permanent wedge between her and Bill. Ultimately, Eric had been successful. Thinking about that now made her cringe with disgust at how gullible she was. Although she was angry at Eric, she was even more angry and ashamed of herself for not giving Bill the benefit of the doubt.

Over the next few months, there had been times, when she thought she might be able to forgive Bill and at least be friends with him. Seeing Bill with another woman, even when they were not together, bothered her much more than it should. He could still make her shiver with desire by the mere sound of his voice or a simple touch. She obviously still had feelings for him. Eric knew it, and couldn't understand it.

Eric was like a snake in the grass, trying to drive out any good feelings she had about Bill. He put obstacles in their way. When she was in danger and Bill wanted to protect her, Eric ordered him to stay away. She believed that Eric flaunted the blood bond in front of Bill. He wanted Bill to know they were having sex, and of course Bill did. She didn't care if Bill knew either, and it must have hurt him terribly. Sookie's cheeks flamed red with shame when she thought about that.

When she went to New Orleans to settle her cousin's estate; the final break with Bill occurred. On the way down in the limo, Bill had been preoccupied; he was clearly worried about something. Even before the trip, and again when she got to Hadley's empty apartment, he had tried to talk to her; but in her arrogance and pride, she wouldn't let him.

She and her now witch friend, Amelia Broadway, had been attacked by a Were turned vampire, Jake Purifoy. Bill came to the hospital to see her afterward, but Eric was already there. That night, Eric was angry that Bill had the temerity to show up. He forced Bill to confess that Queen Sophie-Anne had ordered him to Bon Temps to meet her. Bill wanted to explain, but she wouldn't let him finish completely. She was so overwhelmed with pain, anguish and hatred, she ordered him out; she never wanted to see him again.

Next to being physically tortured by Lochlan and Neave, that night was the probably worst night of her life. Bill's going to Lorena was nothing compared to this. She thought that her whole relationship with Bill was a lie; that he never loved her. She was in agony; she was crushed; she felt her heart shatter; she thought it was broken.

Though her blood, Eric had to know how hurt she would be that news, but again he must have felt Bill was in the way. The viking couldn't stand to see the pain on her face, so he turned away, but at least he patted her leg as he made Bill thrust the knife into her heart and cut it to shreds. _What a guy!_ She thought.

_How could Eric do that to me if he truly loved me? What kind of a person does that to someone they are supposed to love? I could _never cause someone I love so much pain, even to make them love me. Just as when he told her about Lorena, Eric's actions in the hospital that night seemed incredibly self serving and truly contemptible tonight.

Later during that same trip, and after meeting Sophie-Anne, she understood that Bill could not have refused her order and stay alive. It didn't make her feel any better about what Bill had done though; she was still so angry and hurt. She had not forgiven him until after he had saved her from the fairies. That night, as they lay side by side, she knew for certain that Bill had loved her all along, and she loved him again, but that was feeling was soon forgotten.

Pam had told her once that Eric made Bill confess because he just didn't think what Bill did was right. What a joke. She had believed it then, but tonight she knew that was just plain bull. Bill's confession was the final stake that Eric needed to try and drive Bill from her heart. Furthermore she reasoned, with his spies at court, Eric most probably knew why Bill was being sent to Bon Temps all along. If so, his actions were worse than contemptible.

She had been with Eric as his girlfriend for about a week before the torture. The sex was incredibly exciting. Eric was probably the perfect lover, after more than a thousand years of experience, he knew exactly what buttons to push. She and Eric exchanged small amounts of the blood during that time. After the torture, Eric gave her massive amounts of his blood to heal her. So much so, she realized she was on the edge of turning vampire herself.

They started having sex almost right away, and Eric began to take her blood regularly during sex. The blood bond was strong then, and her feelings for Bill seemed to get lost in it. Had Eric taken her blood so many times that he could keep checking in on her feelings for Bill? The blood bond was starting to fade by the time Eric' maker showed up.

Without the filter of the blood bond, she was finally able to admit to herself what others had been telling her lately: that she still loved Bill. She finally to admitted to herself that she had never really stopped loving Bill, and she wanted him back.

Without the filter of the blood bond, she was able to admit to herself that whatever she had with Eric, it wasn't based on love; it was based on sex, blood and the pull of the blood bond. She couldn't deny that she had developed some true feelings for him, especially the week that he lost his memory and stayed with her. Perhaps under different circumstances, she could have truly and deeply loved him, but it was too late for that now; he had manipulated and tricked her too many times. She would never trust him again.

He tricked and manipulated her. He had cheated on her. His actions with the stripper were voluntary, whereas Bill's actions with Lorena were not. Because of his bond with his maker, Eric allowed Appius and Alexei to endanger her and Jason. She fully understood the compulsion of the maker/child bond, but she also understood that Bill nearly died to protect her from his maker, Lorena.

She would never willingly resume the blood bond. She would never willingly resume a relationship with him. She was truly, finally over Eric,, but she knew that he wouldn't give up easily. That would be a serious problem for her and any guy she dated.

Sookie was interrupted by the sound of the back door opening as Claude walked into the kitchen. He had been out in the back woods again; the evidence was plain on his clothing and shoes. He looked at her carefully; he had a very worried look on his face.

"God, cousin! You look like hell. What's up with you?" he asked as he grabbed bottle of apple juice from the refrigerator and sat down with her at the kitchen table. As usual, he sat at her side only inches from her.

Sookie began to feel Appius invade her mind again. Her face scrunched up in pain and she grabbed her head. The sensation passed after a few seconds.

"Sookie, please tell me what's going on, and don't tell me, nothing? I can see something is really wrong. I have never seen you look like this." Claude sounded worried and agitated.

Sookie told him how Appius had been tormenting her. She told him how he had broken her blood bond with Eric. Her voice trembled as she confessed she was afraid that her gift might be gone forever. She told him about Eric and the stripper and the possibility that he may be going to New Orleans as de Castro's second in command. Claude thought that was good until she told him that Eric would expect her to move with him. That wasn't so good.

"What I don't understand is why you are still with that creep. Why haven't you told him to get lost? More to the point, why is he allowing his sire to do this to you?" the big fairy demanded to know. His face was red with anger.

Sookie bristled. "You're jumping to conclusions that Eric does know. Anyway, even if he does, he may not be able to do anything about it." She explained the maker/child bond.

"This can't continue, Sookie. Something has to be done. You have to talk to Eric. You really should dump him; you know that,don't you?"

"Yes, I do, and I want to leave him, but says he won't let me go. I don't care; our relationship is so over. Unfortunately, I don't know when I will get the chance to tell him so as long as Appius is around. I can't wait for him to leave!" she said vehemently.

"If Appius is trying to harm you, you may not last that long, cousin. You know that don't you?

Sookie nodded her head. "I know."

"I wish I could kill them both for you, but I am not strong enough." her cousin said thoughtfully after a few moments. She could see the wheels rolling in is mind. She wondered what he was thinking.

"I wish someone would kill Appius, but I don't want Eric to die. I just want to be free, and I want him to leave me alone. So, don't try anything foolish, Claude." she said.

A pain that felt like a lightning bol, set Sookie's brain on fire. She clutched her head again. Appius was back in her head and with a vengeance. It was if the old vamp heard everything she was saying. The pain in her head was unbearable. "It's Appius! He's back in my head!" She screamed as she vomited all over herself.

Claude picked her up and took her into the bathroom. He held her hair for her as she leaned over the commode and threw up until her stomach retched with only dry heaves. The powerful convulsive spasms were so strong that her whole body hurt. The muscles in her head, back, stomach and neck were so tense they were like hard coils.

By the time her stomach was completely empty, her body was weak, sweaty, and shaking all over, but by then Appius had left her mind. Sookie cried with relief at the emptiness he left behind. Tears spilled through her cupped hands. Sobs wracked her aching body almost as bad as the vomiting before.

Claude undressed her and put her in the shower. Sookie leaned back against the back of the shower too weak to move or even care. Her cousin washed the vomit and sweat off her; quickly shampooed her hair and briskly toweled her off. He helped her to her brush her teeth and use the toilet. When she was done, he carried her to her bed and he made her lie down while he brought her a fresh nightgown to wear.

Claude was frightened for Sookie, more frightened than he had been in a long time. He wanted to call Dr. Ludwig, but Sookie refused.

The big, dark haired fairy stripped down to his underwear and got into the bed beside her.

"What are you doing, Claude?" Sookie weakly asked him. She noticed he smelled great; he wasn't sweaty at all from his run in the woods. His scent seemed to calm her.

"Hush now, cousin. Just go to sleep." Claude said as he turned her on her side with her back to him. He began to massage her scalp and back of her neck. When he felt her muscles relax, he started in on her back. His touch was not sexual in any way. His soothing ministrations felt good to her. When the muscles in her back relaxed. He softly whispered something in a foreign language that almost sounded like a spell or a lullaby as he gently rubbed her topmost arm and then massaged her hand.

After a few minutes, the headache was gone completely; she felt completely relaxed. As she started to drift off to asleep, she thought she heard Claude say:

"Sookie, I won't allow this to continue. I am going to contact Grandfather. I think we need his help."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: The last chapter was hard to write. In preparation, I had to re-read parts of Club Dead and Definitely Dead that disgusted me the first time I read them, and I find even more despicable me today. The trip down memory lane was disturbing, but I felt that Sookie had to strip away her delusions and honestly admit to herself all the crap that Eric put her and Bill through without the filter of a blood bond. She had to reach her own conclusions that a truly loving relationship with Eric is not possible, and to recognize that she still loved Bill. Suffice it to say, Memory Lane is officially closed.

To Eric fans, I do believe that Sookie is the first woman Eric has ever truly loved in his whole life, including his wife. But he is a powerful being who has lived over 1,000 years with no checks and balances on his behavior whatsoever, except for his dreadful sire. (God what a horror show Appius is!) Eric doesn't know how to get a human woman to love him without resorting to the tricks and manipulation that are the norm in his vampire culture. Human norms of right and wrong are incomprehensible to him. Perhaps someday he will learn.

Thanks again to all who have taken the time to write reviews. They are great and inspiring.

True Blood starts in a little over five hours. Yay!

The Healing Heart – Chapter 10

When Sookie awoke the next morning, Claude was gone. There were no after effects from Appius' assault on her last night, in fact she felt pretty darn good. She went out into the kitchen and found out that Claude had cleaned up the vomit. The dishes were done and the kitchen was spotless and so was the living room. Without asking, he started taking care of her houseplants too, so they were thriving. "Leave them alone, cuz. You got a black thumb." he told her one day.. She was happy to comply. I_ really could get used to this. _She thought

It was Sunday and since she did not have to work today, she decided to some laundry and go the supermarket later. After eating, she stripped her bed and got her laundry out of the hamper and sorted her clothes into neat piles. After that, she went upstairs to strip her cousin's bed and gather his dirty laundry too. About two weeks ago Claude nearly wrecked the washing machine by putting in too much soap powder. He just didn't understand the difference between a high efficiency machine and the ones he was used to using at the laundromat in Monroe. They made an agreement: she would do his laundry if he would clean the living room.

As usual, she found herself giggling when she sorted his underwear. The briefs he often wore were so tiny, she wondered if they covered his man parts. She found a red pair of briefs covered with little white hearts and a black set with a pair of big red lips right over the fly opening. "You gotta be kidding me!" she laughed out loud.

The day was bright and sunny, so she hung the sheets out on the line to dry. Another load was in the washer when she grabbed her purse and keys. In the kitchen cookie jar, she found Claude's share of the grocery money and headed out the door. An hour in the supermarket confirmed her telepathic sense was still not working. She heard nothing from the many minds around her. Sookie felt as if a part of her brain had been ripped out and she was left with a big jagged hole in her head. She felt lost without her telepathy.

It was about four o'clock when she got back home. Sookie, put most of the groceries, dry good and paper supplies away. She got her electric vacuum pack appliance out of the pantry and put it on the kitchen table. She began separating chicken, steak and hamburger meat into meal sized portions to be frozen and used later. She heard a knock on the front door and looked up, Tara and JB Du Rhone were on the front porch. She invited them in as she put the meat into the refrigerator to finish.

Tara was carrying twins. She was real big and she looked cranky as hell. JB looked his happy usual self. She got out some cookies and a pitcher of sweet tea and the three sat down. The two woman barely got started catching up when another knock announced Andy Bellefleur and his wife Halleigh. In all the time, she lived in Bon Temps Andy had never paid Sookie a social call, so she was surprised to see him. "Come on in you two." she called from the kitchen. Claude came in the back door seconds later.

"We didn't realize you had company, Sookie. We have something to tell you, but we can do it later, if you like." Halleigh said.

"Don't be silly, Halleigh. I am glad to see the both of you. What's on your mind." Sookie looked carefully at Andy. He was sporting a big shiner on his left eye and had a cut on his lip.

Halleigh and Andy looked at each other and Andy nodded at her. In a delighted voice she announced "We're having twins. We just found out yesterday that I am carrying two boys." The expectant parents faces shown with happiness. She was about five and a half months gone, but she didn't look it. Everyone congratulated her and Andy.

Andy continued for her. "And that's not all. We are going to name one boy, Andrew Jr.; the other we want to name William Thomas after Bill. Do you think Bill will mind? Do you think he would come to their christening if we hold it at night?" It was Halleigh's idea, but I think it's a good one. I am afraid to ask him because I acted like such an asshole last time; I won't hold it against him if he says no." Andy said sheepishly.

Sookie was both shocked and delighted at this news. She looked over at Andy, and the solid block of a man blushed beet red. The beefy detective had not been gracious the night Bill had given his grandmother, Caroline Bellefleur, his family bible. That was the night before she died. Bill Compton was Andy Bellefleur's great-great grandfather and now the whole town knew it.

"I think he would be honored, Andy." she said softly. You are his family, and Bill wants to be part of your life. If you want, I can ask him for you." Halleigh smiled gratefully and Andy nodded. He looked relieved.

"Say, this call's for a celebration. I just finished shopping. If no one has plans for dinner why don't I fire up the grill and cook some burgers and chicken. I bought some potato salad; I have a potato chips and I can throw a tossed salad together. I have some some beer and wine in the fridge and some cokes. What do you say?" Sookie asked, and they all agreed. She was excited, she had never hosted cookout before.

Andy took over duties at the grill as she, Halleigh and Tara prepared the other food. Claude and JB got the large picnic table set with a plastic table cloth, paper plates, cups and utensils and the drinks The women carried the salads and chips out and sat down. A half our hour later, all six of them were sitting outside ready to dig in; the conversation was relaxed and everyone seemed happy.

At a sound, Sookie looked up and saw Jason, standing at the corner of the house. He wasn't moving, just standing there looking at her with an unmistakable look of longing in his eyes. She started to waive to him then realized it wasn't Jason at all, it was Dermot, her uncle.

"Claude?" she said nervously. He was sitting next to her at the table.

"It's okay. I asked him to come today. I'll explain later." he replied so quietly no one else could hear.

"Are you sure?" she asked just as quietly. She was definitely nervous about Dermot. She didn't trust him.

Her cousin nodded. He loves you Sookie; he will never hurt you. Of that you can be sure."

"Come on then." Sookie took a chance. She grabbed Claude's hand and the two of them walked up to Dermot. "Welcome, Uncle Dermot." She said as she reached out her hand. Her fairy uncle was startled, but he recovered quickly and took her hand in his.

"Dearest niece, I am so happy to finally meet you. I would be honored to join you." He whispered quietly. Without warning, he pulled her into a big bear hug. Sookie could see the tears in his eyes. She could feel his body trembling as he let out a relieved sigh. His happiness was palpable.

Being embraced by Nyall's former enemy made her feel even more nervous and anxious. A twinge of fear arose, and she tamped it down hard; she knew Claude wouldn't lie to her. She patted her uncle's back lightly and told him she was glad to finally meet him too. Together the three of them walked toward the stunned group sitting at the picnic table with their mouths agape.

"Everyone, this is my Uncle Dermot." she announced. She left out the "great" part, no need to confuse people with her strange family relationships. Dermot looked so much like Jason that everyone stared for a second and then smiled.

"Wow! I didn't know you had another uncle, but no one can't deny you two are related. He's the spitting image of Jason. He is beautiful! He's not like Jason is he? Is he married? Is he gay? I know a few girls who would definitley like to get some of that!" Tara whispered to with an exaggerated leer as Sookie fixed a plate of food for her uncle.

"He's just moved here, Tara. I don't think he's ready for that. Give the poor guy a chance to settle in, willya?" Sookie said.

Dermot sat down on the other side of Claude. He was quiet for about fifteen minutes, or so, and then the attention he got from Tara and Halleigh made him perk up. JB and Andy looked darkly at him at first, but soon even they were affected by his fairy charm. In his short time on Earth, Dermot had discovered a great liking for basketball, baseball and soccer. Soon the men were discussing batting averages and who the Astros and the Cardnials should trade this season.

She watched her uncle closely all through the meal. He looked like Jason, but she could see the differences. He and Jason had the same height, same coloring and same muscular frame. Like Jason, Dermot was handsome and attractive to women, but he was also beautiful in that fairy way. It was a beauty that most humans would recognize instantly, but not be able to define. He moved with a boneless grace that Jason would never have. He had a ready smile for the group and seemed able to converse on many subjects. His eyes were the most different though. They were bluer than her brother's, and they held a world of regret and sorrow. When he looked at her, his eyes shown with love, but they also held shame.

After they ate, Tara and Halleigh got together and started comparing notes on their pregnancies and what it was like to carry twins. Claude, Dermot and JB continued talking sports. Fairies are attracted to beautiful humans and there was no doubt JB was a handsome human male, even if he wasn't the brightest bulb in the chandelier. Sookie and Andy were alone at the table.

"Andy, what happened to your face?" Sookie asked.

Andy grimaced. "Some redneck rookie made some cracks about Bill, yesterday in the squad room. He called me a vampire lover and asked how I could stand knowing Bill was my great, great grandfather. I popped his ass good, but now I am on suspension for a week. That asshole is Bud Dearborne's nephew, but I'd do it again, if he opens that trap of his again. I don't care who he is; no one makes fun of my family and get's away with it!" Andy's voice was determined and proud.

"Before you say anything, Sookie. I know I acted like a jerk when Bill gave grandmother his family bible. Halleigh reamed me out good for it afterward. I began to think about it. You know, Bill isn't such a bad guy; he's never caused any trouble that I of. I would rather be related to him than half the yahoos in this Podunk town." he averred forcefully.

Sookie was flabbergasted, but she smiled. "Now I know I've seen and heard everything. You make me proud to know you, Andy Bellefleur." Andy blushed.

"Sookie, there's something else I got to tell you." Andy turned toward her and spoke quietly so no one else could hear.

"You were at that vampire bar in Shreveport, Fangtasia, last week, weren't you?" he asked.

Sookie didn't know what was coming, but she nodded.

"I found out yesterday that place is under surveillance by the feds. They think someone is trafficking V from there. You should stay away from that place, Sookie. It's dangerous. There's something else too; that blonde vampire you been dating lately has been seen fooling around with some stripper for weeks. You're a pretty girl, Sookie. You can do better than him." Andy Bellefleur spoke hesitantly; he seemed honestly concerned about her.

"Thank you, Andy. I won't be going back there anymore. Eric and I are through." Sookie spoke firmly, but just as quietly. She knew Eric had been cheating on her. She felt a flash of anger when Andy mentioned that, but she was even more shocked and angry to hear about the V dealing. She wondered if Eric knew anything about it. _Of course,_ h_e must._ She told herself. _Nothing goes on in that place that he doesn't know about._ That thought really rocked her.

Two hours later everyone was gone, except Dermot and Claude. They were sitting in the backyard drinking beer and coke when she asked Claude to explain what he meant earlier. Dermot was quiet, his blue eyes were nervous and anxious again.

Claude began. "I told you that Uncle Dermot wanted to meet you, and I think it is time he did. He's been helping me protect you, Sookie. He's been patrolling the woods at night to make sure you are safe.

"What's going on?" Sookie asked the two fairies.

Dermot spoke up. "The dead ones have been back there almost every night. I chased them away."

"The dead ones? Do you mean vampires?" she asked.

"Yes. There is an old one; he is small and dark, but he is very evil. He hates you Sookie. There is a young one too. He is not right, here." Dermot pointed at his head. "He is very dangerous, and I think he wants to hurt you too, but Claude and I won't let him. I chased him away when he tried to get close to your house. I chased them both away many times. Sometimes there is a blonde one. He is pulled by the old one, he doesn't like it and he is confused, but he loves you. I think he wants to stop the old one and the young one from hurting you, but he doesn't know how." he explained.

Sookie knew he meant Appius, Alexei and Eric. She was scared. She thought that Alexei had been safely imprisoned in Eric's house, but apparently he wasn't. Since Eric could not warn her, she was going to have to rely on Dermot and Claude for protection, but she was also going to get some other help: witch help. She determined to call Amelia later, but she had some questions for Dermot first.

"Uncle Dermot, why are you trying to protect me now after you sided with Breandan against your father? How could you go against your own family that way? How can I ever trust you?" she asked in an accusatory manner.

Dermot's eyes filled with shame and tears, and Sookie could tell he was getting excited. Claude put his hand on his uncle's arm to steady him. The touch of another fairy calmed him immediately.

"I need to explain. I chose to back the wrong side against my own flesh and blood. I am so sorry for what I did now. I was confused about who and what I was, and I hated my father for a long time because he left my mother, Einin."

Dermot spoke slowly and painfully, but to Sookie he seemed like he was telling the truth. "Go on." she said.

"Your grandfather, Fintan, and I are twins, did you know that?" Dermot asked. Sookie nodded yes.

"Because we were half human and half fae, we did not fit in either Faerie or here on Earth. The other fae made fun of us and made our lives hell in Faerie. Fintan had more fae in him than I, so it wasn't as bad for him, but it was still difficult. Neither of us felt fully comfortable here on Earth either. We were misfits in both places; we had no real home."

"Of all the fae I know, I loved my brother, Fintan, the most. We both loved our mother and it bothered us both when Nyall stopped visiting her. She died of a broken heart. When that happened we both decided that fairies should not mix with humans because the humans only end up getting hurt. I hated my father for what he did, but Fintan didn't. I rebelled and gave my father a very hard time, but Fintan didn't. Then Fintan met Adele Stackhouse and Jason and you were born."

"My brother left his human family alone and unprotected just like father did to Einin. He wouldn't tell father or me where you were. Father was furious, and I was angry too because I thought we should watch over you and protect you."

"I know I was wrong, but I felt betrayed by Fintan. Then he was killed; he was hacked into pieces. I saw his body and I was enraged. I swore vengeance on the killer. Breandan convinced me that my father killed him. I believed him and I hated my father for that too. Of course, I know now that Breandan's assassins, Lochlan and Neave killed my brother.

I was so confused, I believed Breandan when he said he wanted to close the portal between Faerie and Earth, but I didn't know he wanted to slaughter all human children with fae blood. I found out too late, but I broke with Breandan. I tried to find you both and warn you. I found, Jason, but Nyall had put a spell on me, so I couldn't talk to him."

"Why did Nyall do that?" Sookie asked him?

"Father knows that I am sorry for my actions, but I committed an unpardonable sin. I went against my own flesh and blood. Father was angry and he wanted to punish me, and I deserve my punishment. He will never let me return to Faerie. He knew I wanted to seek you and your brother out, but he did not want me to. Maybe he still thought I wanted to harm you, but you are my blood and I love you both. I never wanted to harm you, I only want to protect you. Father put a spell on me, so that I could not talk to either of you unless you wanted to talk to me.." The pain on the old fairy's face was evident.

Sookie looked at Claude for confirmation. He nodded. "Uncle Dermot came to my strip club just after I moved in with yous. He is lonely, just as I was. He needs to be with his own kind in order to survive. Grandfather know that, but he is a very unforgiving person. I think that's why he put the spell on him, but I think we need Uncle Dermot now, Sookie. Don't you?

"Right now, I need all the help I can get." she agreed.

"Thank you for trying to help me, Uncle Dermot. You are welcome in my house. I will tell Jason about you too when he returns. Where are you living now." She hoped he didn't want to live with her.

"Don't worry, Sookie. He is staying at my house in Monroe when he is not patrolling the woods." Claude said.

"Claude, last night you said that you were going to contact Nyall. Have you been in touch with him since the portal was closed?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, grandfather has a human agent in Monroe that I speak to when I want to contact grandfather. I spoke with his agent today. I hope to hear from Nyall soon."

Sookie and Dermot both looked at Claude in surprise. Dermot tensed, he had a worried look on his face.

Claude looked at his uncle. "Grandfather knows that you have been helping me protect Sookie and Jason, and he is very pleased." Dermot relaxed a little.

What Claude said next stunned his uncle and his cousin. "Grandfather is thinking about opening the portal again? He is trying to convince the fae Council of Elders to it, but it won't be easy. He believes that another war is coming from beings similar to the Breitlingers that will devastate both Fae and Earth. He thinks it won't come for maybe another five or ten years or so, but he wants to make allies on this side of the portal now. He says fae need to ally with vampires, Weres and other supes and even humans if we are to survive this war."

"Sweet Jesus, Shepard of Judea!" Sookie cried. "That's all we need, another war."

Dermot got up and hugged Sookie and kissed her on the cheek. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Dearest niece, thank you for letting me get to know you a little. Please know that I love you and Jason and will do my best to protect you. I will die to protect you both." With that the fairy male who reminded her so much of her brother, popped out.

Sookie sat and mused over what she had just heard.

"is there any other reason that Nyall put a spell on Dermot?" she queried.

"Ye. Grandfather can be unforgiving, but I believe he loves Uncle Dermot. He will eventually forgive him, but the other fae will not. He can never return to Faery to live, but he has always hated Earth. I believe that Grandfather thinks that Uncle Dermot has no choice but to learn to live on Earth with humans if he is going to have any life at all. In addition to not allowing him to talk to you and Jason, Nyall put a loneliness spell on him; he needs to be with others. He seeks fae company, but even with you, Jason and me, that is not enough. He will eventually have to seek out human company to be happy." Her cousin explained.

"Will it work? Can he be happy here? " she asked.

Claude shrugged. "Perhaps. I am happy here; if Uncle Dermot tries, he can be happy too."

Her cousin's answer made Sookie curious about him.

How old are you, Claude?"

"We don't measure time the same way that humans do, but I am more than three hundred and fifty of your years." Claude absently answered her. He seemed to be preoccupied. He had a determined look on his face.

"When did you come to Earth?'

"Around 1680 I think; I came to Ireland first, but it's been so long ago, I can't really remember. I came first and then Claudine and Claudette soon followed."

"Why?"

"Faerie is not like Earth. You would think it is a strange place. Humans cannot live there, it is too inhospitable. Life on Faery is so restrictive, we are not free to do as we please. Our lives are pretty much planned out for us including whom we must marry. We are not free to love whom we want. Marriages are almost always contracted to serve some political advantage; it is very unusual for fairies to marry for love. Much is expected from us. I was a young male and I chafed from the restrictions.'

"I had heard about this beautiful place from others. They talked about the land and the oceans and the sky. They talked about the people who lived here. They said they were like us in form, and they just loved mixing with them. Of course, the humans didn't know that fairies moved among them. The place they described sounded magical, and wesare magical beings. I wanted to see for myself if what they said was true." Claude relaxed as he relayed this information to Sookie.

"Was it?" she asked.

"Oh, yes! It is so much more beautiful than what they said. Ireland is so green and beautiful; it is a truly magic land. I loved the music and the food, but most of all I loved the people. Humans are so full of life. You are frail, but you are so vital. Your capacity for happiness and for love and forgiveness is much deeper than ours."

"It's truly amazing how far you have come since the days you lived in caves. You've had to struggle for your very existence for most of the time you have walked this planet, and yet you produce the most incredible works of art and music. Your technological advances alone are nothing short of a miracle. Fairies have not had to struggle for existence for millions of years, so we have forgotten what it is like. I believe that we have stopped advancing as a species because we no longer have to struggle to live."

He continued "Your passions are so deep and so powerful they are wonderful. Our passions are deep and powerful too, but they are mostly savage and feral. Humans have learned to control their passions and emotions better that we fae who have existed for millions of years. Even the way your physical senses perceive the world you live in is so different from how we perceive our world. Perhaps because your lives are so short, you have a zest for living that we no longer have."

"Faerie is a dull, dull place compared to Earth. Even with all your wars, Faery is more dangerous. As I said, we are a vicious, feral lot. We have decimated our population and caused our birth rates to drop because of our wars. Earth is a much, much better place to live. " Claude waxed philosophical now.

Sookie found this very interesting, "So, when did you come to America?"

"In the early 1800's the three of us moved to New Orleans. What a magical city it is. It is a wondrous place for our kind."

"How did you end up in Monroe?"

"I was assigned to protect a half human, half fairy boy in 1945. Much like Claudine was assigned to you. I guess you could call me his fairy godfather. He lived in Shreveport. My sisters didn't want to stay in New Orleans alone so they came with me."

"What happened to him, is he still alive?"

Claude was becoming visibly upset. "After he became a man, he was my lover and companion for almost fifty years. He died about a year before I first met you."

"That must have been hard for him as he aged while you stayed young." Sookie stated.

"Oh no. I can control the appearance of this body, so I aged right along with him. He never knew I was not human. I was not permitted to tell him." To show her what he meant, Claude's body changed rapidly from a young boy to what he would look like as an very old man.

"Did you always have this particular body; have you ever had a different appearance? You know, look like a different person?" she asked.

"This human body is the closest to what I actually look like in my natural fae form. I like it so I have chosen to stay with it; It is easier this way. Others have changed their human forms, but I have have not. Of course, I had my ears surgically altered, though."

A sudden thought occurred to her. "Claude, when I first met you, you were always so nasty and abrupt with me. You didn't seem to like me at all. In fact, you didn't seem to have much use for humans in general. Now, you seem to be trying hard to fit in. Why?"

"We fae are an arrogant lot and most of us think we are better than human. It wasn't that I didn't like you, I have always loved you because you are my blood. I can't help that, and neither can Uncle Dermot. It is just our fairy nature. I just didn't want to get close to you the way that Claudine did because you have so much human in you, so, I acted like a real asshole whenever you were around. Claudine always scolded me for that, but believe me, I acted even worse with other humans. But I wasn't always that way."

"As I have told you, I have had many long and happy relationships with human lovers, both male and female over the years. But when David, my last human companion and charge died, I didn't want to love another human again. We had been together the longest, and his death affected me more than the others. I decided it hurts too much to lose them, so I decided not to mix with humans anymore, even my part fae cousin. I didn't want to lose you when you died. I reasoned that there were so many other fairies here, including my sister, Claudine, that I didn't have to mix with humans. You were about the only human I ever spoke to unless I had to in two years, and even then I didn't want to."

"When Grandfather closed the portal after Claudine died, I was the only fairy left in this area besides Uncle Dermot. I am trying a lot harder to be nicer to humans because I know that I don't want to be alone. I will die if I am alone." The words were brutally honest with no excuses.

Sookie believed him; she patted the hand that was on top of hers. "You don't have to be alone anymore, Claude. You have me, Jason, Hunter. Now you have Uncle Dermot too; although I am still not so sure about him."

As she sat there, Sookie began to realize that she was beginning to love the big fairy male who sat beside her as much as she loved his sister, Claudine.

_Life is strange._ She thought.


	11. Chapter 11

The Healing Heart – Chapter 11

On Monday night, Bill and Judith both left Little Rock just after sunset going in separate directions. Bill was headed to Missouri. He had contacted two vamps whose names were provided to him at the party by Judith's friends. Both of the vamps lived in St. Louis. Bill had always liked St. Louis, and he had a friend there that he planned to visit. He planned to bunk down for the day there, if his friend hand room.

Earlier Judith told Bill she was going to New Orleans and then to Jackson to visit clients. She said in between sales calls, she planned to stop by his house in Bon Temps to pick up some clothing and jewelry she had left behind. Bill gave her a house key. "If you are still there, I just may join you there before sunup Wednesday morning, love. It's been a week and I want to check the house. I have some business to take care of too." Bill said as the two kissed before he got into his car.

Judith knew that was just an excuse to go home for a while. Bill was homesick and he wanted to see Sookie once more before he left Bon Temps for good. She planned to visit Sookie later tonight herself, if Bill's former gilfriend was still awake by the time she got to Bill's house. Of course, she didn't tell Bill that.

"That's perfect!" she said out loud as she watched Bill's taillights disappear down her long drive. Her mind was in overdrive hatching all sorts of schemes to get Bill and Sookie back together. It had been hard keeping her thoughts secret from Bill. She wanted to talk to him about Sookie again, but she kept quiet. Bill was convinced that Sookie didn't love him, and he could be as stubborn as a mule when he got something like that in his head. She didn't want to seem as if she were nagging him. That would only make matters worse.

"You poor man. You won't know what has hit you by the time I get done." she smiled as she started her car and began the four hour plus drive to Bon Temps.

Before she left for work that day, Sookie tried to contact Amelia in New Orleans to see if she would come up and put a protection spell around her house to keep Appius and Alexei away. After three tries with no answer, she gave up and left a message. She hadn't heard anything back by the time she left for work around 2:30 in the afternoon. Before she got to Merlotte's, Sookie considered asking Holly for help, but she knew that the witches in Renard Parish were not likely to go against Eric Northman or his kin. Sookie really couldn't blame them. At any rate, it was a moot point; Holly was going to be away for a few days.

Although it wasn't a very busy day, Sookie felt exhausted by the time she left the bar at ten to head home. All day long, she felt like she was missing a big part of herself. The silence in her mind was just as distracting as the jumble of noise she used to not be able to control. She was antsy and nervous, and she made a lot of mistakes. Everyone noted that she definitely wasn't herself.

The intuitive knowledge she always had about about the little extras each customer wanted was gone. She always seem to know who would want extra condiments, extra napkins, refills and such, and the customers loved that. She knew now that this intuition was just a small part of her telepathic gift, and now that gift was gone. Her telepathy was one of the things that made her a really great waitress. She usually collected more in tips than the other girls because of this ability. Today, she had to rely on memory alone.

Sookie usually had an excellent memory, but the strangeness of her silent mind made her over compensate for her mental deafness. She tried too hard and screwed up orders right and left. Several customers complained to her and then to Sam. At the end of her shift, her tip jar was almost empty and that really upset her. Sookie felt like crying all the way home. _If I can't do this, what else can I do?_ she said to herself.

Claude's car was parked in back, but the house was totally dark except for the spotlight in back. It didn't seem that he was at home. After pouring herself a glass of chocolate milk, she sat down in the living room and turned on her TV. She fell asleep with the TV still playing.

Around twelve thirty, Pam knocked at the door. "Hey, my favorite breather friend; how are you?" she called out cheerfully as Sookie opened the door for her. Sookie had rescinded Pam's invitation to her house a couple of days ago, but she didn't want her to know that yet.

"I thought you couldn't visit me, but come on in and tell me what you want." Sookie replied. She was groggy from tiredness and her tone was anything but inviting.

Eric's child just shrugged and followed her into the kitchen. "Can't a friend just visit a friend? Besides, I only said that I was ordered not to contact you to warn you. Nothing was said nothing about visiting you, and I am not here to warn you about anything." Pam said brightly as Sookie warmed up a True Blood for her. Pam's thinking seemed twisty and convoluted. Thinking about it made Sookie even more tired. All she wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed.

"I'm tired, Pam. I was just going to go to bed. So tell me, what's on your mind?" she said as she sat down at the table across from her only real vampire friend.

Pam was excited. "Eric's back from New Orleans; he wants you to come to Fangtasia late tomorrow night. After he gets back from meeting with the Magister, he wants to talk to you, and he has a job for you." Sookie knew that tomorrow night, Eric and Appius were scheduled to bring Alexei before the Magister's court. His fate would be determined then and it didn't look good. Since the former Russian prince had killed several young men in the Shreveport area and had been stalking her and Jason, she felt no pity for him.

Sookie had no intention of going to Fangtasia ever again, and now was the time to let Eric know it. She said, "No. I am not going anywhere near Fangtasia. I want to talk to Eric too, but Mr. High and Mighty can just get his ass over here, if he wants to talk to me. Appius wants to kill me and I am not going anywhere near that old blood sucker. I thought Alexei was locked up, but he and Appius have been hanging around my house and Jason's a lot this past week. If it weren't for Claude and Dermot, who knows what twould have happened." Sookie shuddered as she thought how close the two had come to her house.

Pam looked sharply at her. "Who's Dermot?" she asked.

"He's half fairy and he's Nyall's son, so that makes him my great uncle. He and Claude have chased both Appius and Alexei out of the woods in back several times." Sookie explained.

'Nyall? Do you mean Nyall Brigant?" Pam asked curiously, and Sookie nodded.

"Wow! That explains a lot. You told me Claude was your cousin, but I had no idea that you were related to the famous Fairy Prince, Nyall Brigant." Apparently, Eric had not seen fit to enlighten Pam about Sookie's relationship to her great grandfather.

"I thought that Nyall had closed the portal to Faery. I thought that all the fairies except your cousin, Claude were on the other side." Pam noted.

"No. my Uncle Dermot is still on this side. I understand that there are a few other fairies here too, but they are scattered all over. Claude and Dermot are the only ones in this area as far as I know".

Pam was already bored with the fairies and decided to change the subject. "Sookie, Eric wants to know if you are still bonded to him? His side of the bond still exists, but he can't feel your emotions anymore. He knows you don't feel him the way you used to. What happened? What did you do?"

That angered Sookie. "What did I do? I did nothing! Why doesn't Eric ask his great maker, Appius Livius Ocella, what's going on? Why doesn't he ask Appius why he's been trying to burn my brain out. That bastard has been in my mind almost every night torturing me until my brain feels like its on fire. He's destroyed the blood bond, but that's not enough for him; he has been deliberately tormenting me. Sometimes I think I am going insane. Why hasn't Eric stopped him?"The words tasted like bitter bile in her mouth.

Pam sat back in her chair; a look of guilt and shame passed through her eyes. "Eric knows Appius has been doing something to you, but he doesn't know what. He can't stop him. He just can't. Appius has commanded him not to warn you or even come here to see you, so you have to come to Shreveport to see him. It won't last much longer, Sookie, I promise. Alexei has to appear before the Magister tomorrow night. It is almost certain that he will be executed. I am sure that Appius won't want to stay after that. If it's true that Appius has destroyed your blood bond, Eric will want to renew it tomorrow night, if Appius is gone. You are his wife. He loves you, and he misses you."

"No, Pam. I don't want to renew the blood bond. I told you that Eric and I are through. I just want the chance to tell him that face to face, but he has to come here for me to do it. I am not going near Shreveport or Fangtasia ever again, if I can help it." Sookie felt pretty safe on her own turf, but Shreveport and Fangtasia were Eric's turf, and she didn't feel safe there.

"I know that things have been really bad for you since the you were tortured, especially since Appius and Alexei arrived, but surely, you don't mean that, Sookie. You will come to your senses, I know it. Eric has finally secured his position as King Felipe's Second in Command. He will be moving to New Orleans soon, and of course, you will go with him. All of this stuff with Appius and Alexei will soon be forgotten; you'll see." Pam said soothingly.

"No. I won't forget. I can't. For the final time, I am not Eric's wife. I never consented to marrying him, and I never will. I am not going to New Orleans or any where else with him. I am staying right here in Bon Temps!"

"But, you have to, Sookie. Eric loves you. Don't you love him anymore?" Pam was dumbfounded at Sookie's reaction.

"I am not at all sure that Eric does love me. If he does, I am sorry for it, but it doesn't change anything. I am not in love with him, and I want to be free to live my own life."

Pam cut her off, "Since when? Sookie, are you seeing someone else? Don't tell me you are dating that Werewolf, Alcide Herveaux, or that shifter, Sam Merlotte?"

"I am not dating anyone else. I just don't want to be with Eric anymore. Our relationship just isn't working, and it never really has as far as I am concerned. I know that now. It may sound selfish, but I need more out of a relationship than what Eric has to give. He will just have to understand and accept that. " Sookie was frustrated that she was not getting through to Pam.

Pam wasn't listening, she was off somewhere in her head. "Oh, no. Please don't tell me you and Bill Compton are back together. Tell me you didn't choose that weakling over Eric again. Bill Compton isn't fit to walk the same ground as my master! If you are back with Bill, you know Eric will kill him. He will kill any man who messes with what's his." she averred.

An intense feeling of fear swept through Sookie at the thought that Bill could die because of her, but she carefully controlled it. She knew that Pam's keen vampire senses would detect any change in her breathing and heart rate. She took a deep breath before she spoke and she chose her words very carefully.

"Bill has nothing to do with this, Pam. I haven't seen him for weeks and he hasn't been in this house since I was tortured. He isn't even in Bon Temps. He's still with Judith in Arkansas,as far as I know. He is in love with her, now. Bill and I are not together again, and you know it. You don't smell him in this house, do you? You don't smell him on me, either. We both know that you would smell him if he had been anywhere near me. This is not about Bill. This is about me and Eric." she said.

"Then what's going on?" Pam demanded.

Sookie was getting furious at Pam now. "Not that it's any of your business, I could have said my feelings for Eric started to change when Appius destroyed the blood bond, but the truth is, the blood bond was fading even before he showed up. My mind is a lot clearer now without it, and I don't like what I see. I am so sick and tired of all of Eric's tricks and manipulation, and I am not going to put up with it anymore. I am sick and tired of being left alone so much. I hate feeling that I am last in Eric's life, and I won't stay with a man who's been cheating on me, either."

Sookie continued, "All those things are bad enough, but it's this thing with Appius and Alexei that has been the final straw. Eric knows Appius and Alexei want to harm me, but he's done nothing about it. He didn't even warn me that those two were stalking me and my brother. Now you tell me he knows Appius has been doing something to me. Well what has he done about it? Nothing, that's what! Knowing that he stood by while Appius did his dirty work on me has killed any chance that our relationship could ever work."

"And you think that Bill wouldn't have done the same thin if Lorena had ordered him to do so? He would have to obey his maker, just like Eric does. You know that Bill would not have been able to refuse Lorena, even if he didn't want to do it." Pam shot back.

Sookie stiffened; she scintillated with anger. "Don't you dare go there, Pam! I know exactly what Bill would have done in the same situation, because he has already done it. He sure as hell wouldn't have sat by while Lorena harmed me. He nearly died to protect me from her. Eric knows it and you know it. But as I said, Bill and I are not together, and my wanting Eric out of my life has nothing to do with Bill." Sookie said coldly.

If Pam was listening, she gave no evidence of it. She ranted, "You forget Sookie; Eric has deigned to love you, a mere human. Many vamps believe he lowered himself when he allowed himself to be bonded with you. Other any vamps think he lowered himself when he married you. Eric has had many human lovers in his life, and I daresay that any one of them would have given anything to be in your place. He never loved another human woman the way he loves you. You owe him your gratitude and respect. You should feel honored that he chose you, but clearly you aren't."

Sookie was aware of Pam's generally low opinion of humans, but this was too much. She shouted at the blonde vamp, "How dare you? You know your "Vampires are so much better than humans." garbage is really getting on my nerves. So, Eric deigned to love me, did he? He lowered himself by allowing me to bond with him.? He lowered himself to allow me to marry him? I never wanted any of that in the first place. He can just take his love, his blood bond and his so-called marriage and shove it where the sun don't shine, and so can you!" Their conversation was going down hill fast.

A hiss and a snarl, caused both women to look around, Claude was at the kitchen door. He had a dark look on his face and started to enter the kitchen. Her cousin had his fairy sword in his hand. He was in his fairy form, and just like his grandfather, he glowed like the sun. Claude looked like he had grown two feet and his teeth looked razor sharp. for a moment, only, he reminded her of Lochlan and Neave. She had never seen Claude in his fae form before, let alone in full fae warrior mode. Her beautiful cousin was fierce and terrifying, and he looked scary as hell.

"Stay out of this Claude!" Sookie warned him. Claude stopped, but stood his ground.

Pam continued, "Well, regardless of whether or not you love Eric, regardless of whether or not you consider yourself his wife; you are in his retinue and you work for him. He not only wants to talk to you tomorrow, he has a job for you to do. The bar was raided by the feds last night. The feds apparently think Eric has been trafficking in V. Eric thinks someone who works at the bar has been giving information to the cops. He wants you to find out who."

Is he? I mean is Eric trafficking in V?" Sookie asked. She thought she knew the answer, but she didn't want to let on.

"Don't be ridiculous. So when will you be ready tomorrow night?" Pam asked.

"I am not in the telepath business anymore, Pam, and I am not going to Fangtasia tomorrow night, either. Appius has not only destroyed the blood bond, he has destroyed my telepathic gift. If Eric doesn't believe me, he can just ask Appius, I am sure that loathsome bastard will be more than happy to confirm what I just said. God, how I hate him, and I hope he dies a horrible death for what he's done to me!" Sookie's words were deadly and ice cold.

That news got a stunned reaction from Pam. A quick look of pity flashed in her eyes. Nevertheless, she stood up and arrogantly said. "Eric still wants to talk to you. If you don't come willingly, he will command me to bring you to him, and I will do as my maker bids me. Sookie, I consider you a friend, but please don't make this any harder than it has to be." Her words were clearly a threat. Suddenly, Pam was backhanded against the kitchen door. She gasped at the force of the blow. Claude was standing over her with his sword raised; his lips were drawn back in a terrible grimace.

Sookie panicked. She screamed, "Don't Claude; Pam is my friendl, Please don't hurt her!" She pushed herself in between the vamp and the fairy.

"Consider yourself lucky that she doesn't want you dead, vampire. Sookie is under my protection. She isn't going anywhere she doesn't want to go. Tell your lord and master that." Claude angrily said.

Pam winced as she straightened up, but the small blonde snarled back at the much taller and bigger fairy mail. _No one could ever say that Pam was a cowared_, Sookie thought.

"Do you think one fairy is going to stop Eric Northman from getting what he wants?" Pam asked Claude. To her the very thought was incredulous.

Suddenly, Dermot popped in on the other side of Claude. He was in full fae warrior mode too. He was only half fae, but if anything, he looked even scarier than Claude. "My nephew won't be alone, dead one. Tell your master that too." he said.

Claude smiled grimly. "While you are at it, you might as well inform Eric that my grandfather, Nyall, plans to re-open the portal between Faerie and Earth soon. Anybody who tries to harm Sookie or force her to do anything she doesn't want to do will answer to him. He will pay with his life." He threatened ominously.

Pam opened her mouth to say something, but Sookie said first. "Tell Eric that if he wants to talk to me, he must come here. Now, I think it's time you leave; I rescind your invitation to my house." Pam walked backwards out of the house. Sookie followed her to the door and watched her get into her car and drive away. When she turned around, Claude was standing on the stairs, but Dermot was gone.

"Thank you Claude; I didn't realize you were in the house. Is it true? Has Nyall convinced the others to open the portal?" she asked.

Claude nodded "Uncle Dermot and I were patrolling out back. We heard you arguing with that dead thing, so we came in to protect you. And yes. Nyall has been successful, the others know that it is in their best interest to gain allies in this realm before the next war. Grandfather's agent has informed me that the portal will be opened within two weeks. It seems many fae wish to return here." Sookie could see that her cousin was elated. She wondered if Claude would stay with her after the fairies returned. She would miss him a lot if he left.

A knock on the front door made both of them turn around. Judith Vardamon stood there. "Sookie, may I come in? I need to talk to you about Bill." she said. Sookie had never rescinded Judith's invitation to her house, but the small vamp waited for permission to ener anyway.

_Sweet Jesus, Shepard of Judea._ Sookie thought. _Why can't everyone just leave me __alone? _

"Sookie, I heard what just happened with Pam. We have to talk." the small, dark-haired vamp said.

"I am sick and tired of people telling me what I have to do today. Besides, the last person I want to talk to about Bill with is his current girlfriend."Raw jealousy had replaced the anger she felt for Pam only moments before. Sookie went to shut the door.

Judith held her hand up. "Please give me a chance to talk. Bill still loves you, but he's going to leave Bon Temps if you don't stop him." Judith had Sookie's full attention now.

Claude made a move as if to step in front of Sookie, but she held her hand motioning him to stop. "It's okay, Claude. She won't hurt me. I want to hear what she has to say. Come on in, Judith." Judith entered the house, but Clause stayed close by. "I'll be right here, if you need me, cousin." he said.

Sookie offered Judith a True Blood, but the vamp grimaced and refused. "I hate that stuff." she said.

"What is this all about?" Sookie asked pointedly as the two women sat down. She was not in any mood to waste time.

"Sookie, I will be eternally grateful that you called me to save Bill's life. I will never be able to thank you enough for that. But having said that, let's cut to the chase. Do you love Bill, or not?" Judith demanded.

"What business is it of yours how I feel about Bill. You got him now, don't you?" Sookie responded just as sharply.

"Bill and I are not in love. We haven't been in love since Lorena. We are only good friends now." Judith said emphatically.

Sookie shook her head. "I don't understand. I thought that you and Bill are together, that you are a couple. I saw you two having sex. You sure as hell looked like a couple to me." The memory of the two of them on the sofa that night hurt like hell. Her raging jealousy was out of control and it made her feel physically sick to her stomach. She glared at the vamp; if looks could kill, Judith would have met her second death sitting at Sookie's kitchen table that morning.

Judith glared right back, she wasn't about to be distracted, even for a minute. "Bill blames himself for what went wrong between you two. He blames himself for driving you to Eric. He knows he hurt you, but frankly, I think you paid him back in spades, and I think you know it. The silver poisoning was surely killing his body, but when you turned back to Eric, Bill lost his will to live. He didn't care if he lived or died, and he didn't really want to get better. If you hadn't called me when you did, he most certainly would have died because of you." Judith's accusation cut like a knife.

"I don't want to hear this, especially not from you." Sookie shook all over as she angrily shouted at the small, dark haired vamp, but guilt and shame replaced her jealousy. She remembered Bill's lethargy and the fact that he didn't seem to care if he got better or not. She knew Judith was right.

"Well you're going to hear it from me, whether you want to or not!" Judith said firmly. "You told Bill a few weeks ago that you loved Eric and it's been killing him slowly ever since. He's planning to leave everything and walk away from Bon Temps because he can't stand seeing you with that blonde bastard. If you do love Eric, tell me now and this conversation is over. I will walk out of here and and help Bill pack. You will never see either of us again."

"But, if you love Bill, and I think you do, you have to stop him from leaving or you may lose him forever. I will help you anyway I can to stop him from going if that is what you really want. But I am warning you right now, and you'd better think carefully about this before you answer. You hurt Bill bad, and if you ever hurt him like that again, there won't be a hole anywhere on this earth deep enough for you to hide. Do you understand what I am saying, Sookie?" Judith spoke quietly, but there was absolutely no mistaking what she meant.

Claude started to come into the kitchen, but Sookie waived him off. She had a temper and she didn't like being threatened. She almost snarled some nasty remark back at Judith, but something told her that Judith was wasn't here to gloat or threaten; she was here to help. Still, Sookie had a lot questions. "Please go on." she said.

Judith explained, "When you called me, you knew that I would have to give Bill my blood to save him. For vampires, sex goes with the blood; you know that. Bill is a wonderful lover and he was unattached; thanks to you, I might add. Yes, I enjoyed being with Bill, and I enjoyed having sex with him. I don't regret a single solitary minute of it; I would do it again in a heartbeat. But we are vampire, we can not stay together. Bill has never stopped loving you; he wants you back. I don't want Bill to be alone any more. I want him to be happy, and I think you are the key to his happiness. Just as I think he is the key to yours."

Tears filled Sookie's eyes as she listened to Judith's explanation; the jealousy and anger were gone and a tiny flicker of hope took shape in her heart. "I will be eternally grateful to you for saving Bill. too. In answer to your question: yes, I am still in love with him. I was angry, hurt and confused for a very long time, but I know now I never stopped loving him. Yes, I want him back, but you heard Pam. Eric will kill him if he finds out." Sookie's voice shook with emotion as the words tumbled out.

"I thought so." Judith said smugly.

"Why?" Sookie asked.

"I am an empath, Sookie. I felt your love for Bill every time I was around you. I felt it the night I first met you; I felt it the night you argued with Eric in Fangtasia, and I feel it really strong tonight. I also feel your fear for Bill just as strongly. You want to protect him, don't you?"

Sookie nodded, and Judith smiled.

"Is it true that you that you are no longer bonded to Eric? Is it true that you don't love him and want to break up with him? Is it true that you lost your telepathic gift? How do you feel about that?" Judith's questions were fired rapidly at Sookie..

"I had feelings for Eric, and maybe I still do, but I don't love him. I am glad the blood bond is gone, and I do want to break up with him, I just need a chance to tell him so." Sookie said. "As for my gift, I am totally lost without my telepathy. I don't know if the loss is permanent, or only temporary. Either way, I feel so weird and strange without it. I feel like I am not a whole person anymore."

"I can understand that, Sookie. I know I would be lost without my empathic gift too. Let's hope it is only a temporary situation, but maybe we can use that loss to our advantage." Judith offered.

She went on, "Bill is a stubborn man and it may not be easy to convince him that he should stay. Plus we have to convince Eric to let you go without a fight. I have been giving this some thought, so here's what I think we can do..."

Sookie and Judith spent hours talking and stragegizing. By the time they were finished, dawn was only minutes away and Judith vampire walked across the cemetery to Bill's place.

Sookie was amazed and touched at the lengths that Bill's current lover would go to get her and Bill back together, and she was grateful. _She knows him well._ Sookie thought to herself. _I can't believe I was so jealous of her just a short time ago. She does love him; she must if she is willing to do all of this for him. She is truly an amazing woman, vamp or not._ Sookie thought.

Before Judith lay down for her day's rest, she left Bill a message on his cellphone.

"I am in Bon Temps. Sookie still loves you. She is no longer bonded to Eric. She is in danger. You must come home."


	12. Chapter 12

The Healing Heart – Chapter 12

In St. Louis, Bill let Judith's message go to his voice mail, he was in the shower when the phone rang.. He had spent most of the night with his first new contact, a young vamp named David Clarke. He was barely out of his first year as a vampire. The evening proved very fruitful and the young male vamp gave him several more names for his database. David proved to be an intelligent and interesting companion, so Bill accepted his gracious offer to bed down in a guest coffin for the day. This meeting when on so long, he decided to postponed his meeting with his second contact until the next evening. He planned to phone Judith to let her know he wouldn't make it to Bon Temps in time.

"Sookie still loves you. She is no longer bonded to Eric. She is in danger. You must come home."

Bill listened to the message several times as he made himself comfortable in his coffin. Longing, excitement and hope flooded every fiber of his body, but so did anxiety and disbelief. He wanted desperately to believe that Sookie still loved him. A few months ago, he was so sure she would say those words to him, only to have his hopes crushed. It was the worst time of his life. He didn't think his heart could stand that pain again. For a less than a nanosecond, his broken heart wanted to to call Judith back and tell her she was mistaken; he would not come home.

A second later, he felt disgusted for his thoughts. He shook his head and told himself to stop being so selfish. It didn't matter whether or not Sookie loved him, what mattered was that he loved her. What mattered was that she was in danger and he owed her. She saved his life by calling Judith when he was so sick. For that alone, he owed her a debt he could never repay. If she was in danger, he must do everything he could to protect her. His mind was made up as his fingers flew over the cellphone keys. He sent Judith a text message instead of phoning her. It was just easier for him. "Will be back no later than 1am. Will call you from the plane. Be ready to explain."

Dawn had arrived, but before he fell into his deathlike slumber, he made arrangements with Anubis to charter a plane to Bon Temps the next evening. He also arranged to drop his Anubis rental car off at the airport before takeoff. He barely finished his preparations when the inexorable pull of daylight finally robbed him of consciousness, but all day long his subconscious mind was filled with thoughts of Sookie. All day long, he made love to her in his dreams.

After Judith left, Sookie felt more hopeful than she had in many, many months. When she finally went to bed, her whole body throbbed with excitement and tension. Her mind roiled with thoughts of their conversation. She was so high strung and wired, she didn't think she would ever fall asleep.

Her bedroom window was open; a soft breeze stirred the curtains and made a comforting sighing sound. The smell of Gran's flower garden scented the room with its sweet perfume. Sookie was half awake, half asleep and she was dreaming of Bill. A soft sound brought her to full awareness. She was lying on her side facing the window. The sound occurred again, so she raised herself up and rested her head on her elbow as she and looked out the window trying to determine what it was. It was dark once more and a half moon was high in the sky. _Did I sleep all day?_ She wondered.

"Sookie! Sookie!"from behind her, the sound of Bill's cool, deep voice, slowly drawling her name in that way only he could, made her turn around. His sweet spicy musk overwhelmed her senses. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Bill was standing by the bed. He was naked and he was was fully aroused. His manhood stood up, long and thick and proud.

"Bill!" she sighed softly and held out her hand to him welcoming him. He had been gone a long time, but he was finally home. "Bill!" she sighed again as she realized that she was naked too. Bill knelt with one knee on the bed. He took her hand and raised it to his mouth; he softly kissed the palm of her hand and then each her fingers in turn. Slowly, so slowly, he took each digit into his mouth and sucked lightly. The touch of his cool hand and the feel of his familiar mouth sent shivers of delight through her.

In a liquid, languorous move, Bill was beside her on the bed fully stretched out, but he didn't touch her. He watched her for what seemed like an eternity, and he made love to her only with his eyes. He drank in the sight of her face and the sight of her body like a man dying of thirst. His eyes were half closed and almost black with desire and love; his breathing was irregular and fast. Sookie lay there as a familiar luquid warmthspread throughout her lions. Her nipples hardened and her whole body felt like it was on fire. A warm blush spread from her face to her toes as she was suffused with her own desire and love.

Even without his touch, the memory of him touching her, kissing her, moving inside of her, inflamed her senses. She came hard with the memory of it. She gasped as the liquid lava of her orgasm sent tremors rolling through her body. "Ah, Bill!" she moaned as she closed her eyes, but Bill softly said. 'Open your eyes, sweetheart. Look at me. Look at me." and she did.

Bill moved to her; his arms surrounded her; his body pressed hard against her. His hands moved across her soft, satiny skin, and her hands moved against his hard muscular body. He felt so good to her. They reveled in the touch of each other. Bill's fangs were fully extended, but he was gentle as his teeth found her earlobe and he nibbled. His breath shimmered in her ear as he traced the outline of her earlobe with his tonque. Her body jerked with pleasure each time he touched that sensitive place. Slowly he placed soft kisses along her jawline until his mouth found her eager parted lips. She drew his tongue inside and bit down hard. His sweet, spicy blood filled her mouth and she sucked and sucked and swallowed again and again.

Bill's gasped; his body jerked and spasmed in erotic pleasure as he felt his blood enter her body, filling her, becoming part of her. His already erect member, became even harder and longer. Sookie could feel it growing in length as it moved against her as if it were alive. She touched the tip and felt moisture from the tiny slit at the top wetting her hand. She cupped her hand and caressed the head lightly drawing forth more of his essence. She felt it spasm again and again as she slowly tortured him, moving her hand up and down his length. She felt so hot to him as she surrounded him, squeezing slightly then relaxing as she moved her hand up and down. She was filled with the wonder of how he felt in her hand; his manhood was velvety, strong and firm and so alive. She leaned down and softly touched the tip with her tongue and licked. She began to kiss the length of him laving him lightly with her tongue, her teeth grazing lightly against the sensitive skin.

Bill went out of his mind with the touch of her warm moist tongue and her teeth. He lost it. A low guttural moan escaped him, and he convulsed in ecstasy. He moved up and found that tender spot on her throat where her pulse beat the strongest. The strong smell of her hot, sweet blood was driving him crazy. He suckled slightly against the spot and Sookie screamed. ""Bite me, Bill. Please!" and he did. He lapped the sweet hot blood that poured out as Sookie's body rippled with another strong orgasm. Her blood flowed into him; he was overwhelmed with the scent of her deep arousal, and he almost lost control, but he stopped himself.

He moved over her, and rubbed his hardened manhood between the the wet, slick folds of her labia until she shuddered crying out for him to take her. She was so hot and wet for him, but he didn't enter her. He touched her belly with his erection and then her stomach. He slowly slid it up between her perfect breasts and squeezed gently. Her breasts formed a cocoon around him, and he gasped out in pleasure at the feeling of her soft, satiny skin against him. The firm velvet of his hard erection against the sensitive skin of her breasts excited her more than she could stand, and she was undone.

He moved slowly down and took one swollen nipple in his mouth, sucked lightly until she moaned, then laved it with his wet tongue. He then did the same to the other. The feel of his tongue and his fangs lightly grazing her tender breasts dove her insensate. She arched up into his mouth. Without even thinking, she reached down with one hand and positioned his engorged member up against the hot, slick entrance to her swollen sex. She wrapped her legs tightly around his hips and pulled his mouth up to hers.

"Please! Please, Bill. Now! I can't wait any longer. It's been so long!" she begged. He smiled down at her as he hesitated for one second only, then plunged his full length into her and began to move. Golden white lights cascaded in streaming color in her mind; they pulsated with warmth and energy and life. Her body felt as it she were soaring high in the sky. She was lost in the sensations of lights and flying and intense pleasure that rocked every fiber of her body. Bill flew just as high; he was just as lost in pleasuring her and taking pleasure in return. His movements were fast and punishing, but she urged him on with her soft cries, begging him to go deeper, go faster; go harder. He roared in exultation and delight as he did as she asked. He pounded into her until she thought her body would explode from the pleasure he gave her.

Still he drove into her again and again gasping out her name and his love for her with each stroke, his body burned so intensely with the pleasure she gave him all her could think of was her. Her mouth silenced his moans for a short time with a searing kiss. Her fingers kneaded the muscles of his hips as she pulled him even tighter into her; he joined with her so deeply, he thought he would lose himself inside her. Her nails raked his back and he shivered each time she broke the skin. Through it all, her body kept pace with his; she arched her back and rose eagerly to meet him each time, matching stroke for stroke. The sound of their bodies slapping hard against each other, dancing to the rhythm of love as old as time, their gasps and soft moans were the only sounds they heard.

They were lost in each other; their eyes locked onto each other. The world around them cease to exist. Only they were alive; only they mattered. Love and a sense of rightness and belonging flared between them as if it were a living thing. They both knew that they each felt it as deeply as the other, and they were amazed by the intensity of it.

Bill shifted slightly and increased the tempo. Within seconds, her body shook with another orgasm and he came hard into her; he filled her with his life force as he screamed out her name. "I love you, Sookiel Oh, God, how I love you! Please don't ever leave me again!"

"I love you Bill! I won't ever leave you again; I promise!" she fairly sang the words out. Then Sookie awoke; she was alone, and for a second she felt bereft and desolate. Her body was shaking and drenched with sweat. Her heart was pounding rapid fire, and she was gasping for air. Her bed was a mess; the sheets were twisted and damp. Although she knew it was only a dream, her body felt sore and achy; she touched her throat and she could still feel the touch of Bill's fangs, his tongue, his lips, his hands and body. She could feel him still moving inside her.

She became aware of something else: She knew that where ever he was, Bill had been dreaming the same dream, feeling the same pleasure. Suddenly, she felt Bill strongly in her mind, and she wanted him there. She never wanted him to leave. She shook her head in wonder as the nascent blood bond, that she was beginning to form with him, before she bonded with Eric, flickered like a flame on a just lit candle. The flame almost went out and then erupted into a blaze as strong as a forest fire. The feeling was powerful and intense, and it was so welcome that tears of joy flooded her eyes.

A sudden vision of Bill waking from his dream with a start, his eyes widened in shock and amazement as he felt her bond come alive, flashed quickly in front of her face. She knew Bill felt her in his mind too. She could almost hear his thoughts as they both recognized at the same time that somehow, across the miles that separated them, without an actual exchange of blood, they bonded anew. Their bond was strong; stronger than the one she had formed with Eric, and they both knew it was right. And they also knew that there was some higher power at work. Sookie cried with happiness as she whispered, "I love you, Bill. Please come home."

Bill's eyes widened in amazement as he heard her voice in his mind. "Soon, love. I'll be there soon." he whispered back.

Sunlight poured through the open window, and she could hear birds chirping away. There was a nest of swallows in the tree just outside her bedroom window. The mother bird was busy feeding her chicks. The sound of the little family filled her with happiness.

Sookie turned and looked at the clock on her night table. It read 2:00. She groaned loudly. She knew she had to get moving or she would be late for work. Sookie dragged herself into the bathroom, took care of her human needs and then showered. She headed toward the kitchen to fix herself a sandwich. As soon as she opened her bedroom door, she stood stock still. Claude and her great grandfather, Nyall Brigant, were sitting in the living room conversing quietly.

"Grandfather; you're back!" she exclaimed as she rushed to the old fairy and hugged him with all her might.

"Yes, dearest granddaughter. "I am happy to say I am." Nyall kissed her on the forehead and embraced her warmly.

At the touch of his kiss, Sookie felt a warmth fill her mind and her body. She felt the murkiness that had been smothering her telepathic gift start to lift. She knew that her great grandfather had used his magic to heal her mind. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek and said a heartfelt, "Thank you, Grandfather." Nyall only smiled.

Quickly, she turned to her cousin. "Claude, I feel him! I feel Bill! I don't know how, but I feel him and he feels me. We are bonded; I know it! He's coming home soon!" She was happy; she was elated. Then a stunning realization hit her, and she turned back to Nyall.

"You did that too, didn't you grandfather? How did you know I loved Bill" How did you know that I wanted to bond with him, when I didn't even know myself?" Sookie was grateful for Nyall's help. She was also shaken to her very core by the realization that her great grandfather had made the impossible happen. Claude had no idea of what was going on, so he looked back and forth between the two of them: questions were were written all over his face.

Nyall shook his head, but he smiled. "I only did what little I could. If anything, it was your love for each other that bonded you together. If you didn't love each other, no power on Earth would have helped. But you should know, what you two share now is so much more than a mere blood bond, Sookie. You are part of each other now forever."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You two must find that out for yourselves." was Nyall's enigmatic reply, but he smiled in a knowing and happy way.

"Why, grandfather? Why did you help us?" she was curious. She didn't even know that Nyall was aware of her feelings for Bill.

"The moment I arrived, I knew what you were dreaming, and I have known since that night that you loved Bill Compton and that he loved you." Nyall answered. "He is a good man. Remember I told you that before I left." He smiled softly down at her as he said the words.

Sookie remembered his words. She also knew Nyall was referring to the night she cried in his arms. She was crying for Claudine and for Tray Dawson and for the others who had died to protect her from Lochlan and Neave. But mostly she was crying for Bill; he had almost died trying to protect her.

"I thought you would go to Bill after I left, and besides..." Her great grandfather started to say.

"Besides what, grandfather?" Sookie looked up at the old fairy prince and asked.

"Besides, Bill Compton is one of us. His fae blood is strong. I smelled it the moment I met first him the night we searched for you together. He is vampire and at first I didn't care much how he felt, but he saved you from those bastards. I felt his love for you so strongly that night. Later, after he placed his broken body in front of you to protect you, I felt your love just as strongly for him. So of course I wanted him for you." Her grandfather shrugged as if that was a natural foregone conclusion.

Then he said, "Come Claude, we have other work to do." With that both Nyall and Claude popped away.

Sookie didn't care how the bond happened, she was just happy it did. Her mind reeled from that information that Bill was part fae too. Perhaps his fairy blood explained so much of the mystery that surrounded him. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized she didn't have much time. She quickly fixed herself a sandwich. When she was finished, she put her dishes in the sink, grabbed her purse and her car keys and headed out the door.

By the time she started her shift at the bar, she heard other voices in her mind. Her telepathic sense was truly awakening. It was coming back slowly, but she was determined not to tax it, so she raised her mental shields as best she could. She knew for sure that she would be whole again soon. With his fairy magic, her grandfather had awakened the gift that Appius tried so hard to destroy, but failed. She was overjoyed.

Her shift passed quickly. The mistakes of yesterday were not repeated. Customers were satisfied and her tip jar overflowed again. Everyone noticed her happiness. She helped the other waitresses with their closing chores, and before she left, she kissed Sam on the cheek.

"What's that for, Sooks?" he asked as he smiled at her. He was preparing to go out on a date. He looked happy. Looking at him, she could no longer begrudge his choice of a girlfriend. Sam had finally started to enjoy his life, and she was happy for him.

"Oh, nothing." she replied. "I'm just happy tonight, that's all." she grinned broadly and headed outside to her car and started the short drive home. She was glad now that she had not told her shifter boss about any of her recent troubles. He would have put himself out there to protect her, and he may have gotten himself hurt in the bargain. She didn't want to get him involved with her problems ever again.

It was almost midnight and everything seemed right with her world. She turned on the radio as she pulled out of the parking lot and sang along with every song that played. Her voice was terrible, but she was just so happy, she rolled her windows down and serenaded the passing landscape. She sang loud and strong.

_Perhaps everything will work out just fine._ She thought as she turned onto Hummingbird Road.


	13. Chapter 13

We are comiong to the end of my fic. There will be only one more chapter and an epilogue after that. I wrote this story because I was so frustrated that Bill was regulated to such a minor character in DTIF. I didn't really expect CH to put Bill and Sookie back together, but I thought his wonderful, rich character deserved more page time than he got. Even the Weres (ugh!) got more page time than Bill. CH said recently in an interview that she thought Bill and Sookie had a wonderful relationship, and that they may have again, but if DTIF is anything to go by, I really don't see that happening. I think the last few pages of DTIF do not bode very well though for the big, blonde one though. After all the build up and the endless triangle, If CH puts Sookie together witn anyone but Bill or Eric in the end, it will seem like a cop-out, and I will wonder why I wasted my time reading her books.

Although I have certainly taken poetic license in my fic, I have tried to keep Bill and Eric's characters as close to how I read them in the books (Note I always see Bill as Stephen Moyer plays him, only with dark eyes). In DTIF, Eric was certainly subservient to Appius, Bill was humane and classy, and Sookie was as ever, utterly clueless about her feelings and totally insenstive to Bill. I used the device of Bill's fae blood as I did in my first two stories, but CH certainly gave a teeny tiny hint of it in DTIF. I think there is someting that makes Bill special and different from other vamps.

I loved exploring Judith's character; she was so much fun to work with. Claude was a lot of fun too. If I were ever in trouble, I would want those two in my corner. I hope they both play bigger roles in future books. I hope Eric learns from his mistakes and learns to trust humans; there is so much that can be done with his character too. Note to CH: dump the Weres, please!

Thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews; they make writing this story even more exciting to me.

The Healing Heart – Chapter 13

Earlier that same evening, Judith waited at Bill's house for the call she knew would come. A little after eight, her cellphone rang; the caller ID showed Bill Compton. "Hello, Bill." she said simply, and then she started to explain. After only a few words, he cut her off. "I know, Judith. I know."

He proceeded to tell her about the strange dream of Sookie he had earlier that afternoon. Of course, he left most of the details out; they were not things that you can share with another lover. He explained how he was awakened suddenly by the blood bond with Sookie that burned so brightly in his mind and heart right now, and how he heard her speaking to him in his mind. "You were right all along. Sookie loves me and she wants me back. I am on my way; I'll be there soon."

Bill didn't talk long, but when he hung up, Judith was consumed by a strange aching pain that wound its way tightly around her heart. She put her hands up to her face and cried bloody tears as her shoulders were wracked by her sobs. For more than a half an hour, she sat and cried. Tonight, as she sat in Bill's living room waiting for him to return, she knew she had done the right thing. What she didn't expect was how much it would hurt.

She had lied to Bill, and she had lied to Sookie, and she had lied to herself. She was "in love" with Bill. She had known that from the moment he answered her knock on his door and she saw him standing there broken and lifeless. In that moment, she knew that she had never stopped loving him through all their years of separation. She also knew that her feelings for Bill did not diminish in any way the deep love she had for Doc. If Doc were alive today, she would have gladly given Bill all the blood he needed and more for his cure and returned home to her human husband with no qualms.

Bill was so surprised and happy to see her; he was overjoyed at the sight of her. He wanted to know how she had found him. Of course, she explained how a young woman named Sookie Stackhouse and contacted her. Bill was amazed by her story and that night they talked for a long time as he told her all about Sookie. She knew immediately that Bill was totally and irrevocably in love with the girl who lived next door. The few minutes that she had spent with Sookie before going to Bill convinced her that the blonde telepath felt the same way about him, even if she denied it to herself.

That night, from the moment that she first took Bill into her arms, she had resolved to bring the two of them back together somehow, if it was the last thing she would ever do on this earth. It wasn't for Sookie's sake; it was for Bill's. In fact, she didn't much like Sookie Stackhouse. If she were human, it was not likely she and Sookie could ever be friends. The more she learned about Sookie Stackhouse, the more she wanted to shake him and say, Why are you so much in love with that loser, Bill? You can do better than that!"

The few occasions that she met Sookie face to face were awkward. The telepath had a phony smile pasted on her face and often behaved in a rather surly manner, and she radiated jealousy. Judith's empathic senses were overloaded by the girl's dislike of her. _You are with Eric Northman now, broad; your jealousy is so not cool and so not necessary!_ She thought, but she held her tongue for Bill's sake. Bill actually wanted them to be friends. Judith didn't think that wasn't likely to happen anytime soon.

Judith was convinced that Sookie lacked emotional maturity and ran from problems with the men her life, rather than face them. In her mind, Sookie had never given Bill a real chance. Perhaps that was because she had lived so long with her unwanted telepathic gift that she never learned to deal with a lover the way a woman of her age should. She also seemed uncommonly ruled by pride, stubbornness and an unforgiving nature.

Judith could smell Sookie's fairy blood. She could also smell her unusually high sex drive. She had met Sookie twice at Bill's and a couple of times at Merlotte's. The sight of a tight male ass in a tight pair of jeans, or a ripped T-shirt showing off washboard abs, sent Sookie's hormone level soaring. Judith loved the sight of a good looking male as well as the next woman, but Sookie was beyond ridiculous; her libido seemed out of control, and Judith wondered if she exercized any control whatsoever. Men seemed to sense that about her oo. Sookie's fairy blood and her natural pheromones made her smell exotic and sexy, but with just a hint of innocence. It was enough to drive most suipe males wild, so Judith understood why men of all species were attracted to her. When it came to Eric Northman, Sookie seemed more ruled by her clitoris than by common sense. When it came to Bill, she seemed to have the emotional sensitivity of a box of rocks.

Judith definitely didn't like her. _But the heart wants what the heart wants!_ Judith thought bitchily. There was no denying that Bill and Sookie loved each other, even if Sookie needed help to recognize that fact. _Besides, Sookie's human! _she sighed in resignation.

Most vampires rarely, if ever, fell in love; they were too selfish and self-centered for that. They couldn't stay with another vampire long enough to love them without trying to enthrall the other. Most of vampires looked down on humans as inferior beings; they considered them little better than livestock, a only a source of food and sex. Love was never much of a consideration, but vampires were immortal, and no being should exist so long without ever loving or being loved by another. That was one of the things that made them so truly dangerous, and so unhappy.

Since leaving Lorena, she had come to believe that vampires could only find true and lasting love with a human companion. Naturally, that was both a blessing and a curse since the human would eventually age and die. If the human was turned, the love did not stay. Through the years, she had a few satisfying sexual relationships with vampires, but she never loved any of them. The relationships were good for a short time, but she was glad when they were over. Love only really bloomed with her human companions.

Since she was vampire, Judith didn't really understand why she loved Bill so much when they were with Lorena. Her love for him went against everything she knew about vampires. She didn't understand why she still loved him today, but she believed that it was it was the love she had for him so many years ago that made her capable of loving the fragile human companions she spent much of her life with since. Especially the one she loved the most, Doc Hampton. She was grateful for that. She sighed, dried her tears and waited for Bill to return.

As the Anubis jet he chartered flew across Missouri and Arkansas towards Shreveport Regional, Bill's thoughts were all on Sookie. He remembered in detail dreaming that they were making love. What was so unusual was that vampires rarely dream. During their daytime rest, for all intents and purposes, they are effectively dead to the world. Bill had occasional dreams, but never one so real and so lifelike, and never one that he actually shared with another person while it was happening. The memory of it sent shivers through him even yet.

He remembered being startled into full wakefulness as the nascent blood bond they shared roared to life in his mind and heart. Somehow he knew that Sookie felt the re-awakened bond too, stronger and more deeply than before. That fact truly stunned him. He almost didn't believe it when he heard Sookie's voice in his mind.

"I love you, Bill. Please come home." Her voice was full of longing and love.

"Soon, love. I'll be there soon." he told her, and now he was on his way.

Claude was upstairs on his phone when Sookie arrived home. He came down with the phone to his ear as soon as he heard her car pulling around back around midnight. From his side of the conversation, she could tell that he was speaking to Bridget Donnelly. She sat down on the living room sofa and turned on the TV. She couldn't wait for him to get off the phone, she had a million questions to ask.

As soon as Claude snapped the phone shut, she asked him, "How's Bridget doing? Does she like being back home?"

Claude sat down beside her on the sofa, but he had a smug look on his face. "She's doing fine. I've talked to her almost every day since she went back to California. I am trying to convince her to come out here to live. She has no family there and she can always find a job in a law office out here."

"Why on earth should she do that, cuz?" Sookie asked curiously.

Claude was mysterious. "I believe she's going to get a big surprise in couple of weeks. That's all I'm saying right now." He had a broad smile on his face.

No matter how hard she tried, Sookie could get no more out of him on the subject. So, she asked him to fill her in on Nyall's return and when it would be complete. The two cousins were talking amiably when a sound at the living room window on the cemetery side of the house drew their attention. When the two looked up, they saw Alexei Romanov scratching at the outside window sill. Sookie stiffened in panic; Claude popped out.

"Let me in Sookie. I'm so scared. They want to hurt me; you must protect me." The teenage vamp sounded pathetic like a lost child.

"Get away from my window Alexei! I'm going to call Eric now!" she screamed as she took out her cellphone. She speed dialed Fangtasia.

"Please, Sookie. They want to kill me. I scared. I'm cold. I need you. Please help me. Please let me in." Alexei's voice turned low and seductive.

The phone at Fangtasia was picked up on the third ring. Without waiting to see who was on the line, Sookie lost no time. "This is Sookie Stackhouse. Tell Eric that Alexei is outside of my window. He's trying to get in. Please tell him to hurry!" the phone line went dead.

Alexei began to hurl invectives at her. He cursed her in Russian. "Let me in, bitch, or I will kill you." He sounded positively insane.

Since she had rescinded his invitation to her house, Sookie felt safe, but that feeling was only temporary. Alexei began to remove the screen from the window. She knew in a moment he would be inside.

"No. This can't be happening! You are not invited in!" she screamed even louder and reached for the shotgun that usually stood next to the fireplace. Her panic turned to pure terror as she remembered Bubba the vampire whose turning had gone so badly wrong that he was little more than a huge, dangerous child today. Because, Bubba was not right in head, he seemed to be able to defy certain rules that governed vampires. He had actually gained access to her home without her permission.

Something had gone wrong when Alexei was turned too. He was not right in the head either. He was almost in the window. Sookie pumped the shotgun as Alexei's head and shoulders protruded through the window; he had a long knife in his hand and his eyes showed his deadly intentions. Suddenly, he screamed, "Nooo!" and his body was pulled backwards out of the window. He was thrown about fifteen feet way into the trunk of a tree. Claude was standing over him with his sword held high.

Her cousin was wearing his fairy armor and his body glowed with an unearthly light. He screamed a savage war cry that made Sookie tremble. He looked and sounded like an avenging angel from hell with his sword ready to strike. He shouted curses in some foreign tongue as he swung the sword so hard that it made a reverberating sound as it hit the the tree trunk. Alexei managed to roll to the side in time, but he took a great slash to his side. He jumped up and slashed at Claude, but Sookie could see the slash starting to heal.

By this time, Sookie had managed to make it outside with the shotgun in her hand. She was just in time to see Claude whirl as he avoided a slashing attack from the teenage vamp's blade. He was so fast she could barely see him move as he struck back. His fairy blade opened another deep cut on Alexei's cheek. This only made the Russian prince mad and he screamed more curses at Claude.

The two of them when round and round, feinting an parrying and slashing. Claude took a few cuts to his face and body. Blood was flying everywhere. Alexei was like a demonic version of the Tasmanian Devil, but Clause was just as fast. Her cousin gave no quarter and asked for none. The sounds of the fighting sickened Sookie, but she could not turn her eyes away; she was so afraid for Claude.

The fight had moved further into the side yard and Sookie followed when Claude stepped into a hole in the ground; it was the entrance to a mole's tunnel; Sookie cursed herself for not having an exterminator take care of the little pest. She heard a bone crack and her cousin fairy went down on his knee; his leg was broken. He tried to recover his balance, but had to throw himself to the right to miss a slashing stab from Alexei. Sookie pumped the shotgun and fired both barrels at Alexei. The shots caught him full in the chest and he stumbled backwards with a surprised look on his face.

He began to right himself and come after Sookie when she heard a high pitched piercing battle cry and a sickening thump. A fairy sword caught Alexei from behind. His head went rolling like a bowling ball across the yard which such force it struck the base of the nearest tree and was smashed into pulp. His headless body collapsed on the ground. She looked over to where the yell came from and saw her Uncle Dermot crouched in an offensive position his fairy sword swinging back and forth.

The fairy who usually looked so much like Jason didn't look anything at all like him now. He too was in fae warrior armor, his face was terrible to behold and he keened his high pitched victory cry to the skies. It was an earsplitting sound so loud and so fierce it hurt Sookie's ears. It was his sword that had killed the psychotic little vamp. His sword flashed several more times as he dismembered Alexei's body into small pieces before it started to disintegrate.

All the while Dermot roared his battle cry. But his cry was interrupted by another war cry. Only, this time it was Appius Livius Ocella who screamed. The ancient Roman's vampire's eyes looked even more demented that Alexei's had only a few moments before.

"You killed my son, you fairy bastard!" he screamed as he came at Dermot. He moved so fast that Sookie could not keep up with his movements. He was small, but he was strong and he fought fiercely. He slashed and hacked at Dermot; but her half fairy uncle fought back just as fiercely. The old vamp suffered many bloody wounds. Dermot seemed to be winning the battle when a savage kick knocked him off balance and he fell backwards over a tree stump. His arms and legs splayed to the side as Appius raised his sword, but Dermot managed to roll to the side before the blade came down. Still a deep wound opened in his chest; his wound was not fatal, but it was critical, and for a moment Dermot couldn't move.

Claude tried to get up to help his uncle, but he couldn't move either. Sookie reached again for the shotgun, but it was empty, she had fired both shells at Alexei only minutes before, and there was no time to go back in the house and get more. With a demented scream, Appius slowly moved in for the kill; he was savoring every minute of it. He wanted Dermot to know he was going to die. He looked at Sookie and said. "This is all your fault, bitch. I shall enjoy killing you next!" Sookie shuddered.

The sound of popping filled the air. Nyall and ten fae warriors appeared. All of them were carrying fairy swords and shields, all were ready for battle.

As Appius' sword came down, it was met in mid-air by another fairy blade. "Not my son!" Nyall bellowed. With a great push he shoved Appius backward away from Dermot. The two ancient supernatural beings faced each other as two of Nyall's fairy warriors pulled Dermot out of the way.

"This is no business of yours, Nyall Brigant. Your half human mongrel killed my son and now I will have my revenge!" He began cursing in Latin and other ancient languages.

"So we meet again, Appius Livius Ocella. You should have died in your mother's womb; you misbegotten son of a whore! Your son tried to kill my great grand daughter. He deserved to die!" Nyall cursed him too. The words were foreign, but there was no mistaking what they meant.

The two ancient warriors began to fight, but there is no being on this earth that could best Nyall Brigant in a fight. It was no contest, he easily cut down Eric's sire. With one great slash of his sword, he severed Appius' head from his body and began to dismember it much as Dermot had done with Alexei. Soon the remains of both vampires dissolved into nothingness.

Sookie had gone to stand beside Claude. Her cousin was finally standing upright. The break in his leg was healing, but he was clearly in a lot of pain. "Lean on me." she said.

On the ground, Dermot groaned in pain as Nyall walked over to him. "Father. I tried to to protect her." he managed to blurt out in his agony. Nyall knelt down and took his half human son in his arms and kissed him on both cheeks. "I am so proud of you, my son. All is forgiven." Dermot cried in his father's arms. Sookie could see the tears on her great grandfather's face too.

He looked up at the two fairy warriors standing there and said. "Take my son to Faerie. He must be treated there for his wounds. Let no one stop you. If anyone challenges you, they will answer to me. If my son dies, they will all die. Let no one question his loyalty to me now. Do you understand?" his voice was choked with emotion and pride.

"Yes my lord." The two tall fairy warriors answered. They popped out carrying Dermot with them.

Nyall walked over to Sookie and Claude. He touched Claude's leg and a warm yellow glow enveloped it. Sookie, Claude and Nyall started walking toward the house, when a cool familiar voice spoke. Sookie's heart felt like it would pop out of her chest.

"Sookie, what's going on here?" Bill demanded. He had arrived home only moments before. As he started to open his car door, Judith was there; she reached in and pulled him out. She was agitated and worried. "Something's happening at Sookie's. We've got to go now, Bill!" Bill could hear the sounds of shouting, cursing and the fighting from across the cemetery. Without even bothering to close the car door, the two vamps sped toward Sookie's house.

Sookie turned and launched herself at him. She jumped into Bill's and wrapped her arms and legs around him and buried her face against his neck. "Bill! Bill! I'm so glad you're home!" she sobbed. Tears began to stream down her face. Love and happiness radiated out of every pore, and her whole body trembled uncontrollably. She pressed herself so tightly to him it was as if she wanted to climb right into his skin with him.

Bill's arms automatically closed around her holding her tightly to him caressing her back; bloody tears streamed down his face too. He put her down and with one gentle hand, he turned her face up to his and kissed her tenderly. His kiss was chaste; his lips closed, but clearly that was not enough for Sookie. The actual feel of her soft, firm mouth and her tongue against his lips demanding entrance broke through the dam that held more than a year and a half of pent up up love and passion.

Bill's fangs automatically extended, a deep feral growl of possession escaped his throat as he opened his mouth welcoming her inside. Sookie answered with her own guttural moans. For what seemed like an eternity, the lovers embraced, their tongues exploring the others mouth, earlobes and face as if for the first time. No, this was not new territory, every part of them was known and loved by the other, but they reveled in the re-discovery.

Sookie pulled back for a moment and looked straight into his eyes. "Bill, I love you!" she whispered. "Sookie. Its true. You are mine! " he whispered back. Until this moment, until she said it, he didn't fully believe it.

Behind them an icy, cold angry voice said. "Release my wife, Compton, or I will kill you where you stand." Eric Northman, Pam Ravenscroft and five other vampires stood less than twenty feet away. Eric was enraged at the sight of Sookie and Bill together. He was in full fight mode; his eyes were crazed with bloodlust and his fangs were fully extended. He had his long ancient sword in his hand and he was ready for battle.

Sookie started to say something, but Bill silenced her with his hand. "She is not your wife, Northman; she never was. This woman is mine! She has always been mine! You took what did not belong to you, and tonight you shall pay!" he snarled in answer to the viking. His strong voice burned with hatred and the desire for revenge against the older, more powerful vampire.

During this, Nyall Brigant had walked up to stand beside Sookie and Bill. Bill pushed Sookie toward her great grandfather. "Keep her safe." he said as he turned to face the viking.

'No!" Sookie screamed. "I want to stay here with you, Bill. I don't want you to fight!"

"You can't stay here, Sookie. This fight has been long in coming. It must be finished tonight, or we can never be together!" Bill said quietly looking at her and Nyall.

Nyall nodded his head and took Sookie's hand in one of his. He placed his other hand on Bill's shoulder for just a brief second. At Nyall's touch, a curious sensation flowed through Bill's body. He felt the immense power and magic of the ancient fair; it was strange and wonderful. Something even more strange and wonderful coursed through his body: for the first time in his life, Bill felt his own fae blood come alive. His blood sang in happiness as it recognized the the blood of the fairy prince standing beside him. It was a feeling of recognition on a deep core level, a feeling of belonging, a feeling of kinship. Bill was so shocked by this feeling, he almost smiled at Nyall as he nodded back.

"I shall keep my granddaughter safe for you, Compton. Now do what must be done."

Nyall turned to Sookie. " Come now, granddaughter. Let your man do what he must. You cannot stop this. It is the fairy way. " He said grimly as he pulled her away with him. "Grandfather, I have to talk to Eric, please. I will not interfere." she begged.

"No!" Bill roared, but Nyall looked at him and said, "This is what she must do also, Bill." Sookie walked over to Eric, but she did not get too close.

Eric spoke first. "I love you Sookie. I am free now. Appius is gone. We can end this now if you come with me."

Sookie shook her head. "No, Eric, I love Bill, and I always have. If you kill him, I will hate you forever! No matter what happens tonight, I will never be yours. Bill is mine! He is the only husband I want; the only one I will ever want." She spoke quietly, but firmly.

Eric rocked back on his heels. Her words cut him to the quick. Sookie could see the pain and agony in his eyes. "Did you ever love me? Did we ever have a chance?" he asked bitterly.

Sookie hesitated for a second, but when she spoke,there was no denying the truth of her words. "Yes I loved you, but not enough. Perhaps if we had met first... perhaps if you had let me come to you on my own with out the tricks and manipulation, I would have loved you more..." she stated, but Eric was angry and he cut her off.

"And would you have come to me on your own, Sookie? That would have been a first; no human woman comes to me willingly on her own. I am vampire, after all. Fangbangers don't count." he laughed mirthlessly. A world of pain and sorrow filled his voice. Sookie could have reminded him that she went to Bill willingly, but she wisely held her counsel. There was no telling how that would set Eric off.

"You underestimate yourself Eric. You always have. There is good in you, I know it. You have a lot of love to offer a woman, but you have to trust first. You never trusted me. You never trusted any human woman. Perhaps if you did, things could have been different, but it is too late for that. It is not you I love; it is Bill." she said as she turned and walked back toward her grandfather and Judith.

Eric felt excruciating pain in his heart. He knew he was defeated, not by Bill Compton, but by the beautiful woman he loved. He knew he would never have Sookie. He knew also that all those who were assembled in the yard could hear what he and Sookie just said to each other. Rage and hatred toward Bill Compton overwhelmed him, but it was his pride that made him act.

He turned to his retinue of vamps and said. "Let it be known that I forever release Sookie Stackhouse from her pledge to me. We are no longer bonded. I no longer consider her my wife!" He turned to Bill and said with his voice so cold it could have doused the burning fires of hell. "This changes nothing between us, Compton. I shall still kill you tonight!"

The fae warriors and the vampires made a circle around Bill and Eric. Both men took off their shirts and prepared to fight. Eric picked up his sword and a female fae warrior tossed her fairy sword to Bill, but Nyall held up his hand to stop the two fighters. "No! No, weapons!" he commanded.

"This shall not be a fight to the death! The fight is over when one combatant yields to the other." From the way Bill and Eric looked at each other, Sookie knew there would be no yielding from either. Warriors on both sides screamed their astonishment and disapproval at Nyall's words, but the old fairy fixed them all with a glare; he held his ground. The others didn't.

Pam stood up behind her maker; she was a fierce fighter and she would second her maker in the fight. Judith, who was no fighter at all, stepped up behind her sibling. An an ancient female fae warrior with iron gray hair and eyes as black as coal leaped up and pushed the little vamp aside with a sneer. She was tall and wiry with not an ounce of fat on her muscular frame; she stood straight and proud.

This female clearly was not obsessed with beauty the way many fae were; her face and her body bore many battle scars and bright tattoos encircled each bicep and calf. Her face and forehead also sported tattoos. She was horrible to look at, but Sookie could not tear her eyes away. She was the scariest female Sookie had ever seen in her life, and that included Neave, the fairy assassin who tortured her.

"My name is Deidre, My Prince. I claim the right to second this man. I recognize his fae blood; he is of my family." her words rang out loud and clear. The fae warriors stamped their feet; with their lips drawn back in terrible grimaces, they roared their approval in a fierce battle cry. The vamps were shocked and quiet for a moment, with their fangs fully extended, they roared back defiantly and gnashed their teeth. The vamps were out numbered, but even if they were not, there was no way they could best the fae warriors. They all knew that, but they showed no fear. They all stood proudly behind Eric, their leader; just as the fairies stood behind Bill. The warring camps snarled and growled ferociously at each other, but did not move until the signal was given.

Bill looked at Deidre and nodded. Nyall nodded too. The hair on Sookie's arms and neck stood up; she shuddered at the sound of the growls and the snarling and the battle cries that stirred both sides to fury, factions. At the same time, she gave a huge sigh of relief. If Bill needed a second to fight with him, she was glad it was Deidre and not the tiny Judith who came over to stand beside her.

Judith took Sookie's hand in hers and said. "I am proud of you, Sookie." All her former reservations about the telepath disappeared. For the first time, she was happy about her decision to reunite the two lovers. She knew for sure now that she had done the right thing. She knew also now that Bill was part fae. That explained Lorena's obsession with him; that may even explain her own love for him. Now for the first time many things about Bill became clear to her. She felt at peace, but she was still worried for Bill's safety.

Nyall stood between Bill and Eric. He shouted, "Now!" and moved to the side.

The fight for Sookie Stackhouse began. Like women all over the world do when their men go out to fight, Sookie prayed.

.


	14. Chapter 14

The Healing Heart – Chapter 14

Bill and Eric faced forward and began to move around each other in a slow circle. Each man was looking for an opening to strike. From where she was standing with Judith and Claude, Sookie could see Eric's face; his fangs were fully extended, and he had an arrogant, confident sneer on his lips. He clearly thought beating the younger, weaker vamp would be an easy task; he didn't expect the fight to last very long. Sookie's heart clutched in fear. Claude and Judith, both sensing her fear, each took one of her hands in their own. The three of them stood together; Sookie drew support and comfort from her cousin and Bill's sibling.

In the ring, the combatants had eyes only for each other. Circling half way, Bill now faced Sookie. She could see that his fangs were also fully extended and his lipswere drawn back in a feral snarl. His eyes were filled with bloodlust. Ferocious, rumbling growls emanated from somewhere deep in his chest. Bill was not afraid of the larger, older vamp and Sookie knew it. She knew Bill had always been tough; he did not look for fights, but he was a ferocious fighter when he had to be. Back in Shreveport, after Eric tricked her into taking his blood in Dallas, she had seen Bill rock Eric with one punch. He had been so angry with the older vamp that Sookie had thought he lost his mind; she had to pull him away before there was more fighting.

She knew that vampire bodies did not produce testosterone, but air reeked of it tonight. The fairies and the vampires were all caught up in the scent of battle and were excited. They stamped their feet, hooted and howled their encouragement to the two fighters. War cries arom both sides rent the air at ear splitting levels. Even Claude and Judith were caught up in fight frenzy. Sookie was affected too; she could feel her own bloodlust rising and she was sexually excited as well. The only one who seemed unaffected was Nyall. He stood and watched the proceedings impassively from the other side of the ring.

The spectators ooh-ed and aah-ed as both men feinted and parried. Eric landed a hard, solid blow to Bill's face and blood spewed all over his chest. Bill, at least eight inches shorter, much lighter and with a shorter arm reach than Eric, came back with a blur of punches faster than a jack hammer. The blows rocked the viking back several feet. A ribbed cracked and Sookie could see Eric's eyes open in surprise. "This won't be as easy as you thought, will it?" she screamed at him.

Pam lunged at Bill. She was caught up in the bloodlust too, and she wanted to defend her maker. The taller, more powerful Deidre moved in a blur; she swatted the small blond vamp away like a fly. Pam bounced back, and Deidre smashed her with a punch her so hard that Pam flew backward into the vamps behind her knocking two of them over. "Stay down, bitch! They fight alone!" the old female warrior commanded. Pam struggled to get back into the ring, but the other vamps held her down.

Bill and Eric took no notice of the mini drama that played out between their seconds. They traded blow after blow, punch after punch. The sounds echoed with sickening reverberations. Blood, spit and flesh flew every where as the two tore out huge chunks of each others body with their fangs and claws. Their grunts, snarls and growls were loud and terrible to hear. Both men gave as good as they got, but so far neither was winning.

When the fighting started, Bill could feel Sookie pouring her love and support through their new bond. It made him even more determined to win. As the fight progressed, he felt his hold on conscious thought slip with each blow and each bite until he didn't know who or what he was; he sometimes didn't know his own name. One thought, and one thought only, consumed his whole being: kill the male who stole his mate; destroy the male who wanted to take her now.

Sookie felt Bill's mind retreat to a primitive level as his limbic lobe took over. He was no longer a sentient being. He was governed now by the most primitive reptilian part of his brain. He was a raging killing machine. That frightened her to the very center of her being.

Eric seemed to sense the change in Bill too as the smaller, younger vamp's blows became harder, more vicious, more punishing. Sookie's voice kept echoing in his mind. "I love Bill, and I always have. If you kill him, I will hate you forever." Eric would not believe that; he could not believe that. She would change her mind, he just knew she would, so he fought on. He was determined to destroy the usurper who took his wife. He wanted to kill Bill and erase every trace of him from Sookie's mind.

A particularly hard set of blows from Eric, sent Bill reeling. Sookie screamed; she didn't want to see anymore. She turned and hid her face in Claude's chest, but her cousin made her turn around. "Don't turn your face, Sookie! You must watch. You are Bill's mate, and he is fighting for you. If you turn away now, you will shame him. You will shame his family. You will shame us all. You must watch; it is the fairy way." he said fiercely.

Sookie looked up and saw the pride in Claude's face as he watched Bill fight. Bill had fae blood in him and pride radiated from the other fairies too. She looked over at Judith who nodded in agreement. Claude and Judith each grabbed one of her hands again. Stiffening her spine, Sookie forced herself to face the fighters. She would not shame Bill tonight after what he was going through for her, but tears filled her eyes blurring her vision.

Fear for Bill and a flash of hatred for Eric Northman burned like hot coals in her heart. Her thoughts raced like a speeding bullet: Eric had to know there was no point to what he was doing. She would never go back to him, never! But, if he couldn't have her, he seemed determined to kill the man she loved. Over and over she asked herself why had she ever turned to Eric in the first place. If she hadn't done it, Bill would not be fighting him tonight.

She swore to herself that if Bill died tonight, she would find a way to kill Eric if it was the last thing she ever did in this life. Bill hesitated for a moment and looked back over his shoulder at her. She knew he was reading her emotions through the bond, and it was distracting him. Eric took advantage of Bill's distraction and ripped out a piece of his shoulder. Sookie hated Eric even more for that, but she closed her mind down tight. Bill fought on.

Time slowed to a crawl as Bill and Eric continued to trade blows. Suddenly, Bill went down on one knee; his head sagged forward limply. Eric gave a triumphant snarl; he knew he had won and stepped forward to make the final kill, but Bill was only faking, trying to lure the older, stronger vamp in closer to him. As the viking neared, Bill leaped to the side and delivered a breathtaking sledge hammer blow to the older vamp's chest. The side of Eric's chest caved inward as all the ribs on that side broke. He staggered backward and went down on his knees. Pain contorted his features and blood poured from his mouth.

Suddenly, Sookie's words echoed in his mind again. "No matter what happens tonight, I will never be yours. Bill is mine! He is the only husband I want; the only one I will ever want."

_Why am I doing this?_ he asked himself. Bill was fighting harder and more ferociously than a vamp his age should have been able to fight. He wondered if it was Bill's fae blood, or his love for Sookie that made him so fierce, but either way, Eric knew it didn't matter. Bill had everything to gain by winning tonight, while he had nothing to gain at all. Eric knew he was being ruled by his emotions; he was fighting mindlessly out of pure hatred and the need for revenge. Even if he won the fight tonight, he would still lose Sookie.

In that moment, Eric acknowledged to himself that he could not beat Bill. At best, he could only tie the younger vamp. At worst, he could be seriously damaged, perhaps even killed. Hatred and the need for revenge evaporated. Common sense took over, and Eric Northman , the Sheriff of Area 5, held up his hands and said, "I yield! I concede!"

If Bill heard Eric's concession, he gave no evidence of it. He flung himself at Eric once more only to crash into an invisible barrier. He was flung back at least ten feet. "I said no one dies tonight!" Nyall shouted. He had erected the barrier because he knew Bill would not be able to control himself. Bill flung himself against the barrier again and again until finally he realized he had won. His rage and bloodlust started to subside. All the vamps, except Eric, flew off into the night. Sookie breathed a sigh of relief and turned to hug Claude.

Bill was still standing alone; he was exhausted and his body was trembling all over when a strong breeze blew Sookie's scent to him. His head snapped in her direction as if being pulled by a string. He sniffed the air, and smelled her scent again, but he also scented the male standing beside her. He smelled Claude. His bloodlust started to rise again; he had to get his mate away from the other male. Pure sexual lust surged through Bill. He emitted a deep rumbling snarl as he flew toward his mate and the other male.

"Oh, shit!" Claude said. "Go to Bill! Now, Sookie! Go!" He popped away.

Sookie didn't hear Claude; she felt Bill's surging lust through the bond and her body responded in kind. On automatic pilot, she turned and sped toward him; her mind was just as insensate as his. When they met in mid-stride, Bill snatched her up and flew into the air. They came down seconds later in the cemetery on top of her grandmother's grave. Under a starry sky, with soft night breezes blowing, on the soft grass and amid the flowers that covered the spot where Adele Stackhouse lay, Bill Compton finally claimed his mate.

Sookie would remember every moment of that night for the rest of her life. She had often felt that there was something wild and savage inside her. That night proved she was right. There was nothing soft or tender in their coupling; it was wild and primal. As they joined together, their mutual savage fae blood, combined with Bill's vampire nature, took over and claimed them both. They whirled down, down, down into a maelstrom of sex and blood and pure animal pleasure. Each intent on pleasuring the other.

Within moments of their landing, Sookie's clothing and Bill's pants were in shreds. She wanted to kiss him, but after one short kiss, he pushed her back on the ground and spread her legs wide. He buried his face and nose deep in her sex and inhaled her scent. She was hot and wet already; the heady perfume of her arousal drove him wild. He began to lap at her; his tongue tortured and probed as he began to suck lightly at the sensitive tissues of her clit. He slid two fingers inside her hot, wet channel;he could feel her body clamping hard against his hand. His other hand massaged one breast as he found his rhythm, fucking her hard with his fingers and kissing her swollen mound. Sookie bucked and thrashed under his ministrations and mindlessly begged him not to stop.

Within seconds a shuddering orgasm rushed through her sending waves of tremors down her body. Her toes curled inward as she gasped for breath. Sookie's salty, spicy sweet essence washed across Bill's lips and he drank her in. Sookie shouted his name as Bill reared back on his haunches and howled triumphantly to the skies. "She's mine! Sookie's mine!" She howled right back, "I'm yours, Bill. Only yours!"

Their lust was raw, and strong like a primal force of nature. He flipped Sookie over on all fours and entered her from behind. He grunted and groaned wordlessly and gutturally as he pumped furiously into her. Sookie moved to his rhythm; she was insensate with the pleasure he gave her. Finally Bill leaned over her back and bit down hard on her shoulder. He sucked and lapped, sucked and lapped, again and again as Sookie felt a sweet, but welcome pain in her shoulder. Bill tasted her wonderful sweet, spicy blood in his mouth. He drank deep, reared back and roared again. Together they reached a climax so strong she thought her body would melt. They called out words of love over and over.

Bill sealed the wounds made by his fangs with his saliva, but that was not enough for Sookie. She wanted his blood and she struggled to bite him back. Sensing what she needed, Bill turned her to face him. Using his sharp fingernail, he slashed himself across his right nipple. He didn't even have the time to pull his finger back when Sookie attacked. She latched onto his nipple sucking for all she was worth, growling like an animal as Bill's blood poured down her throat and into her body. By the time the wound stopped bleeding, Bill was inside her once more and moving fast until they both climaxed over and over. Finally the lust subsided and love took over completely as they lay holding each other. They kissed and caressed each other as their bodies rippled with a series of aftershocks. After a few minutes they became aware of their surroundings. The night air was fragrant and balmy; it cooled her heated skin.

They were so involved with each other, neither of them saw the tall, blonde vampire standing at the edge of the cemetery watching them intently. Eric's wounds had healed, but pain ripped through his heart as he watched Sookie with Bill. He felt like a voyeur, but he could not stop watching. He had hoped Sookie would reject Bill and say that she wanted him, but she didn't. He hated seeing them together. How he wished that he was the one she was touchingand caressing; how he wished that he was the one exchanging blood with her and giving her so much pleasure. As he listened to them exchanging words of love, Eric could finally take no more; he had enough. With a savage cry of his own, he jumped into the air and flew toward Shreveport and home.

Bill was fully himself now. "Sookie, sweetheart, did I hurt you? Are you cold?" he asked. Worry was painted across his face. "No." she said. "Lets go home, Bill." He started for her house, but she pulled him back. Together they walked naked through the night toward his house. They had just enough time to shower and get into his big bed by the time dawn arrived.

Bill had light-proofed his bedroom some months after they separated, and Sookie was glad for it as they lay together naked and clean. As daylight's deathlike sleep overtook him, Bill pulled her in close to him and put one arm over her body and one leg over hers. Sookie slept for hours beside the man she loved with her head resting on his arm and one arm encircling his chest. Around nine, she stirred and turned over. Even in his sleep, Bill was loath to let go of her. Automatically, he pulled her back to him spooning himself around her backside leaving no space between them. His leg still covered hers and his hand cupped her breast.

Around two, Sookie woke up again and gently disentangled her body from Bill's. Since her shredded clothing had been left in the graveyard, she pulled on one of Bill's shirts and found a pair of jeans. She rolled up the cuffs as best she could and walked through the graveyard to her house. Claude was there packing his things.

Quickly scrambling some eggs, she talked to Claude as he put his boxes in the living room.

"Why are you leaving, Claude? I will miss you. Can't you stay a little while longer?" she asked.

"I will miss you too, Sookie, but since you and Bill are back together, I think you two need your privacy. It's time for me to go home. I don't think you two need a third wheel hanging around. Besides, unless I miss my guess, you probably won't be spending too much time here anyway." Claude laughed, but he sounded sad as he spoke. Sookie nodded at the truth of his words.

"Will you be okay? I mean, won't you be lonely in Monroe?" she asked.

"No. Uncle Dermot is going to move in with me permanently when he's recovered. He's decided he would rather stay here on earth. I intend to visit you a lot, so you are not rid of me by any means. Besides, I think I may have another house guest soon." Claude gave a big pleased smile.

"Bridget?" Sookie guessed. "Did you convince her to move here? Will she move in with you?"

"Almost, but not yet, but I'm sure I will convince her when she finds out she's pregnant. If I am right about her, she will be happy to move in with me." Claude laughed triumphantly.

Sookie was shocked. "How can you know if she's pregnant? It has barely been a week since you saw her. Anyway how do you think she will react. How do you feel about it, if she is pregnant."

Claude snickered softly. "I knew when I took her to the airport. Fairies are never wrong about these things. She will just love it, and so will I. You know, I never thought I would become a father after all these years, especially since I usually prefer men. She is the first female that I have been attracted to in a long, long time."

Sookie was worried. "But Claude, do you think you can be in a committed relationship with a woman without wanting cheat on her with a man? Isn't that kind of denying who and what you are? Won't that hurt Bridget a lot if you decide you want to be with a male partner?"

Claude countered, "I thought I explained that I like both men and women, and when I am with someone, I never cheat. I never want to. I think I half fell in love with Bridget the night we met, and I know she feels the same way about me. I feel so good when I am around her; I want to see where this feeling leads. I think fate brought us together, and now there will be a baby. A boy I think. Father and Grandfather will be so proud. Of course, I want to be with her, and I know she wants to be with me. I want to raise our son with her. If she will have me, I want to marry her. Sometimes you just have to play the hand that you are dealt, Sookie, and I am very happy with this hand, cousin." Claude was firm.

"Oh, by the way, Judith is sleeping in the closet in the small bedroom. She didn't want to sleep at Bill's today for obvious reasons. I told her it was all right that she could stay here. Is that okay with you?" Claude continued.

Sookie nodded. She owed Judith a lot and someday she hoped to get the chance to tell her so. "That's fine, Claude. I will bring her things over later, just in case. I think Bill and I will be pretty busy tonight." she giggled.

Two hours later, Sookie returned to Bill's with a few groceries and an overnight bag packed with toiletries and some clothing. She gathered all of Judith's things which wasn't hard to do; they were all in a small bedroom upstairs. It was clear that Judith had not slept in Bill's bed this visit, but used the spot hidden in the floor behind the living room wall. Somehow that made Sookie happy and made Judith seem classy. Sookie wrote her a note to thank her and asked her to stop by Bill's to talk one more time before she left for Little Rock. She went home, placed Judith's things and the note in the small bedroom and walked back across the cemetery once more.

An hour before sundown, Sookie took a long leisurely bath, brushed her teeth, washed her hair and brushed it dry. From her overnight bag, she took out a blue silk teddy that Bill and bought for her before they separated. The garment had been hanging in her closet; it had never been worn. She turned on a lamp, and slid back into bed with Bill and waited. She was in his arms and facing him when he awoke. She softly touched his face as he reached out for her. "I was afraid that it was only a dream." he murmured as he kissed her.

At the touch her her sweet lips, Bill knew it wasn't a dream; it was real. He kissed her slowly, thrillingly. He lit the flame of her desire just as she lit his. This time their lovemaking was slow, deliberate and tender. It was a "Welcome Home" lovemaking. He knew she loved him, just as he loved her.

'I love you, Sookie." he said. A year and a half had passed since they separated, but finally they were together again. All the pain, loneliness and anger that filled his heart for all those months was gone forever. He had been a fool, but he had gotten a second chance, and he was determined not to screw it up this time. His heart that had once been so broken and shattered was now finally healed. Now, he looked forward to a new beginning with the woman he loved.

"I love you too, Bill." she said once more. She could hardly believe that they were together again. She was in his arms, and she knew that this was where she belonged. For eighteen months, her life had been mostly confusion and loneliness. For eighteen months her life had been incomplete. She had been such a fool, but she had gotten a second chance, and she would not screw it up this time. Her heart that had once been so broken, was now finally healed. Now, she looked forward to a new beginning with the man she loved.

Sookie fell asleep in his arms; it was a deep peaceful sleep. Bill watched her while she slept, and he was grateful.

As he lay beside, Sookie, he gave thanks to his sibling and former lover, Judith Vardamon, without whose help this would never have happened. He knew Judith was in love him; she had never fooled him for a minute. He knew that he would always be a little in love with Judith too, but Sookie was his soul mate; she was the one he was born to be with. He prayed to God that Judith would find happiness and a new love soon. In fact, he knew she would.


	15. Chapter 15

The Healing Heart – Epilogue

Six months later, dressed in a dove gray tuxedo with a mauve cumberbund around his waist, Bill Compton stood in the grand marble foyer of Le Mer, an upscale wedding hall located in a tony section of Shreveport. _He looks great!_ Judith Vardamon thought as she stood next to him. Her own beautiful designer gown matched his cumberbund exactly. The tiny, dark haired vamp who agreed to be his Best Woman was a vision to behold, but all eyes were on the grand staircase in front of them. Bill was as anxious as any bridegroom waiting for his bride.

As the wedding march played, Sookie Stackhouse descended the stairs preceded by her attendants: Tara Du Rhone, Michele Stackhouse, Halleigh Bellefleur and Bridget Donnelly. She was dressed in her grandmother Adele's wedding dress and a gorgeous veil. Claude had found the dress in a trunk in her attic some months back. Sookie knew the moment she saw the dress that she wanted to wear it for her wedding. The fifties style, ivory silk and lace wedding gown had been updated with a lower bodice, shorter sleeves and a shorter hemline. It looked as beautiful as anything she had seen in the fanciest wedding boutiques in Louisiana, and she felt like she had visited them all. Wearing the dress made her feel close to Gran.

Sookie's attendants were dressed in the same color as Judith, but their expensive gowns were not cut the same as the one she wore. Their gowns had been purchased by Bill. The girls looked beautiful, but one did not have to look closely to see the baby bump on her sister-in-law, Michele's, stomach. She and Jason had been married for two months now; both of them were ecstatic about the impending birth of their son.

Jason had purchased Gran's house from Sookie after she had moved in with Bill. He said that was where he wanted to raise his family, and besides, it meant that he and Sookie would be neighbors. Sookie and Bill spent all of the summer and most of the fall restoring Bill's house, their house now, to its former glory. The home sported a large modern kitchen with all the modern conveniences. Sookie loved it.

Bridget Donnelly was six and a half months along. The redhead was even more beautiful than before. She and Claude would be married in January before the birth of their own son. When Bridget looked at Claude, her eyes shown with love and adoration. Sookie knew Claude had picked the right mate. When Claude looked at Bridget, his eyes shone with the same love and adoration.

Tara and Halleigh both had their twins. The babies were doing great. Bill had attended the baptism of his great, great, great grandsons. He loved them the first minute he saw them at the hospital. He held both of them in his arms for a long time. A soft look of love for the tiny humans in his arms gave a warm glow to his face. He did not want to put either of them down when the nurse came to take them back to the nursery. He was absolutely thrilled that Andy and Halleigh wanted to name one of the boys after him.

The day after the twins were born, Bill had his lawyer draw up two generous trust funds for little Andy and little Billy. Andy and Halleigh were so grateful; they never would have been able to afford the kind of college education that the trusts would provide their sons. They could not thank Bill enough. Sookie and Bill visited Andy and Halleigh often. Bill couldn't seem to get enough of the two little ones; he was as proud as any grandfather could be. He was fiercely protective of them. "I can't believe how much I love them!" Bill said one night as they left the Bellefleur's house. For a moment, Sookie's heart ached that she would never be able to give Bill more children of his own.

As he walked Sookie down the aisle, Nyall Brigant was happy and proud of her. His eyes caught Claude and Jason; he was enormously proud of them too. His great grandson had shown a very surprising side of himself in these last few months, and Nyall had been more than glad to get to know him better. Jason seemed to feel the same way. Nyall was happy for Sookie; this was her night to shine, but he was even more happy that his human family was expanding. As he looked at Michele and Bridget, both growing big with life inside them, he sighed with satisfaction. His happiness escalated when he looked at his half human son, Dermot; he had found a human companion too. Dermot was truly happy for the first time in his seven hundred years of life. Cristianna, the pretty blonde at his side, seemed to be a very nice woman, but only time would tell what would happen with those two. He could evision them giving him many grandchildren. He knew that Sookie and Bill would never provide him with great, great granchildren, but his beloved great grand daughter was happy with the vampire that she loved. That was all that mattered to the ancient fairy prince.

Standing in front of the minister waiting for his bride, Bill was happier than he had ever been in his life. Sookie was radiant as she walked slowly toward him on the arm of her great grandfather. A smile lit her beautiful face; she radiated so much love and happiness that it was infectious. All the guests smiled as she walked past them down the aisle toward her groom. Bill couldn't help but smile back as she stepped up beside him to face the minister who would officiate their wedding ceremony in front of three hundred guests. He wanted to kiss her right there, but the kiss would have to wait a few more minutes.

Family, friends and business associates, human, vamp, fairy and supes of all types, were included in the guest list. Tonight's ceremony was mainly for Sookie's human and fairy family and friends; the official marriage had taken place in Burlington, Vermont the night before. Louisiana was still in the dark ages when it came to certain vampire rights, but things were moving in the right direction as far as the VRA was concerned.

The wedding ceremony was short and the group proceeded upstairs to the hall's largest and grandest ballroom for the reception. Bill had leased the whole hall for the night, so there were no other wedding parties taking place that night. That suited Sookie and Bill just fine. After the wedding pictures were taken, and after the wedding meal, Sookie and Bill danced their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. William Compton. Sookie had chosen the song "Amazed" as their wedding song and the bridal couple swirled around the floor completely oblivious to anyone else. They made a gorgeous couple and the crowd ooh-ed and aah-d as they danced.

Eric Northman sat with Pam and a group of vampires on the groom's side of the hall and watched the happy couple. His emotions were in a turmoil, but he held himself erect and proud; no one could tell the state his heart was breaking. His table was in a place of honor, but it was as far away as possible from the fae guests that attended the reception. No sense tempting fate, Sookie and Bill thought.

Bill and Sookie had no choice but to invite the old viking vampire to their wedding, and he had no choice but to accept their invitation. Eric was no longer Felipe de Castro's second in command in Louisiana. He was the Vampire King of Louisiana and had been for five months now. His child, Pam Ravenscroft, was now the Sheriff of Area 5. He had offered the position to Bill Compton, but the weakling vamp had turned his offer down. Bill had told him he didn't want anything more to do with vampire politics. Eric sneered to himself when he remembered that.

Shockingly, Eric's throne had been purchased for him from Felipe de Castro, the Vampire King of Nevada, by his former lover's great grand father, Prince Nyall Brigant. The throne was Eric's price for agreeing to ally himself and his vampires with the fae during the upcoming war. Eric had learned that Sookie had been furious when she found out what her great grandfather had done, but Nyall assured her it was only politics, nothing personal. Besides it was in the best interests of everyone if vamps and fairies were allies. Eric agreed with that logic.

De Castro was only too happy to give up Louisiana. The state had never recovered from Hurricane Katrina and was an economic basket case. The poor state only drained his steadily diminishing financial resources, and he was weary of worrying about a coup from within. Victor Madden's treachery had been the last straw.

Even so, Brigant's offer to buy the kingdom for Eric Northman surprised and angered him; he never thought Eric had ambitions in that regard. At first he refused, however, Brigant was nothing, if not persuasive. The old fairy was willing to pay an exorbitant sum of money for the Louisiana throne. De Castro needed money badly to prop up his kingdom in Nevada. Besides, the fairy prince made it perfectly clear that he knew a lot about de Castro's shady dealings in Nevada. He knew where all the bodies were buried, so de Castro dare not refuse the offer. Of course, the deal was not for public consumption.

As part of the deal, Eric had to agree with Nyall to give up all trafficking in vampire blood. A willing dupe was handed over to the feds to take the rap. He plead guilty and would be heavily compensated for spending time in prison. Also as part of the deal, Judith Vardamon introduced Eric to three human telepath friends she had know for a long time. All three of them signed contracts worked out by Judith's attorney and worked exclusively for Eric now. Of course, the contracts were lucrative for the humans, and Eric had to agree that their working relationship with vampires would be strictly professional. Eric issued an edict proclaiming the telepaths off limits to any vampire in his kingdom. Two vamps had tried to initiate unwelcome advances toward one of the humans, and Eric had dealt harshly with them. So far, the telepaths exceeded his expectations; they made Eric's business and political dealings so much easier.

Their deal also required Eric to release Bill from his employ. For the first couple of weeks after the fight, Eric had run Bill ragged sending him all over the country on useless missions. Bill had no choice but to do as Eric requested. It was fun at first, but Eric soon realized how petty and unworthy his actions were. He would have stopped on his own anyway. Nyall found out from Sookie, of course, and he was enraged. He almost called off negotiations with Eric, but in the end he included Bill's freedom as part of the deal.

One month after the fight, Eric Northman was crowned Vampire King of Louisiana by Felipe de Castro in an elaborate coronation ceremony. In New Orleans. Queen Sophie-Anne's castle was now his home. Bill Compton had to attend the ceremony as did all vamps in Louisiana, but he left the first chance he could without seeming disrespectful. Except for a token allegiance made purely for appearances sake, Bill served no king, queen or sheriff; he was as free as the humans with whom he liked to associate. Eric could not understand Bill's obsession with humans.

As Bill's nominal king, Eric's new duties required his presence at the wedding tonight, just as it would for any vampire in his kingdom. He would also be required to make an appearance at their vampire wedding ceremony tomorrow night. Eric had not wanted to attend tonight anymore than he wanted to attend tomorrow, but he had no choice in the matter either.

As king, after the bride and groom led the first dance, Eric was expected to lead the bride in the second dance. At first, Sookie was stiff and unyielding in his arms. It was awkward for them both, but Sookie was a good dancer and so was he, and and after a few moments they both relaxed. They both began to feel more comfortable together. Eric could not help but love the woman he held in his arms, and she knew it. As they danced, Eric asked her if she was happy, and she said yes. He was silent a moment more.

He said. "I have never told you this, but I am so sorry about everything. I am sorry about Appius. I know he destroyed your gift, and I am so sorry that I did nothing to stop him. I am so sorry for what happened between us, Sookie. I never wanted to hurt you." Eric was earnest in his apology. Sookie had never told him that her gift had been restored, and she didn't intend to now. In fact, if anything, her gift was much stronger than before and had a few new extra benefits too. She and Bill thought it best that no other vampire, except Judith know she still had her telepathic gift.

"Thank you, Eric, but we were both as much to blame for what happened. I was so hurt and angry with Bill that I wanted to hurt him just as bad, and I did. I know now that I used you to do just that. I never wanted to hurt you either, but I know I did. I am sorry for that,can you forgive me?" Sookie spoke slowly and honestly; her words were from the heart. She had hated Eric for a few months after the fight, but her love for Bill finally crowded out that hatred. There was no room in her heart for such a negative emotion. She was ready to forgive and move forward with her life.

"Did you know that I watched the two of you in the cemetery after the fight?" he suddenly said. Sookie blushed a deep red. She was glad that the people around them were not watching as they danced. She remembered that night in the cemetery. It was one of the most erotic and wonderful experiences of her life, but the memories of that night with Bill were private. She didn't want to share them with anyone other than Bill. "'No. I didn't, but I don't want to talk about that with you, Eric." she said firmly.

Eric didn't seem to hear her. "I was so envious of Bill that night. I had hoped right up to the end that you would reject him and tell him that you really wanted to be with me. But when I saw and heard the two of you together, I finally realized that was never going to happen. I knew how much you two loved each other, and I was green with envy and jealousy. I am sorry for that too. But, Sookie, I need to know something: Why Bill? Why not me?" he asked, but his voice was quiet and tentative. She could hear his pain as he spoke.

Sookie did not want to have this conversation with Eric, but she knew it was a long time in coming. She felt she owed him an answer. She said. "I think from the night I first met Bill, a part of me knew he was the one for me. I had grown used to the idea that I would never meet a man and fall in love, but think I fell in love with Bill that night. He was so different from any man I had ever met. I was in love with him before I knew it; before he even knew that he loved me." she said simply. She had never explained this to him before.

Eric's face showed amazement and disbelief. "And me?" he asked. "Why didn't you love me?"

"I did love you Eric, but I always loved Bill more. I don't want to rehash things now; it's all water under the bridge, but so many bad things happened between us. I know I was responsible for much of them myself. You know you never trusted me to come to you on my own; it was always tricks and manipulation with you. I was confused and weak. I led you on when I shouldn't have. I never really trusted you either, for that matter. Don't you see, without trust, it could never have worked for us? Don't you see that I am not the right one for you?" she asked. She wanted desperately for him to believe that.

Eric did not agree that she wasn't the right one for him; he knew she was. "Do you hate me, Sookie?" he asked with a pained expression on his face.

Sookie was quiet for a few seconds. "No. I don't hate you. I was angry and thought I hated you for a long time, but I don't anymore. I have forgiven you, just as I hope you forgive me. There's something else I want to say: you may not believe it, Eric, but you will find a human woman that you will love. She will love you too, and you will be happy. Just one thing; if she's meant to be with you, you won't have to glamour her or trick her into taking your blood. Let her come to you on her own. It will be worth it; you'll see."

Sookie was not only sure that would happen, she had seen it in her mind. It would happen sooner than Eric thought. Somehow that thought made her happy. One of the unexpected consequences of Appius' failed attempt to destroy her telepathic gift was that it had come back much stronger than before. His own powerful gift had only enhanced hers.

Now she could often read vampire and supe minds even though it was almost impossible before. Now she also had flashes of precognition: she sometimes had visions of future events. These visions came at the most unexpected times, like tonight. The moment she had seen Eric standing with the other assembled guests, a vision of him in the future with a tall, beautiful redhead on his arm entered her mind. The two of them were happy and in love. Of course, she could not tell him that without revealing how she knew, and she would not do that. The vision of Eric with another woman didn't make her feel jealous the way seeing Bill with someone else always did. It made her feel happy for her former lover.

Nine months to the date after Sookie and Bill were married, Eric Northman, Vampire King of Louisiana, sat beside his child, Pam Ravenscroft, Sheriff of Area 5. The two sat with a small retinue of vampire attendants at table in back of a large ballroom in one of the most exclusive hotels in New Orleans. They were attending a charity dinner dance that was being given to help U.S. military men and women who had been wounded in hotspots around the world, especially Afghanistan and Iraq. The vampires were bored and expected to leave soon. The city was under a hurricane warning tonight, but the storm was expected to be mild. As usual, the people of New Orleans decided to ride it out, and life went went on as ever.

As Vampire Kng of Louisiana, Eric felt it was his duty to attend these human functions. He held polite conversations with the human politicians and businessmen. He danced with several of the human females who were their wives or girlfriends. Of course, the humans thought that he was only a very wealthy vampire businessman and philanthropist. With the Vampire Rights Act so much in the news right now, he felt it only wise to support these charities, and put up a good front. He wanted to be seen as a necessary pillar of the community in New Orleans. So far, he had been doing an excellent job. Eric Northman was nothing, if not a consummate politician. He had been busier than ever during the last year. He had been a good king for his vampire subjects and an even better business man. He spent a lot of his own personal wealth helping the human population of New Orleans recover from Katrina, not from any sense of personal charity, but from a need to fit into the life of the city.

His many business interested included a new bar in the French Quarter called Fangs II. Eric felt more at home there than anywhere else. The bar was a cover of course, but it was a big tourist spot. Because of that, the bar made money hand over fist. In fact, any business venture he put his hand to, seemed to prosper.

But the Vampire King was bored stiff tonight. Since Sookie, his personal life was in the crapper; he had no joy or love in his life. He was lonely and unhappy, but he would never admit to that, not even to Pam. At first, he fed on the willing fangbangers who crowded into the bar or hung around court. He even indulged in sex with them, but after only a few short weeks, he found that could not stand to let any of them touch him. The mind numbed robots had nothing to offer except their twisted and sick need to have sex with a vampire, any vampire. They made his skin crawl; they disgusted him.

He didn't even feed from the humans; he drank the disgusting True Blood for sustenance. His sexual needs were now exclusively serviced by female vamps, but Eric knew something was missing. He had tasted love, and he wanted that feeling again. As the months passed, his heart slowly began to heal. Slowly, he began to forget about Sookie, or at least learn to deal with her loss.

One night recently, he jokingly made a pass at Judith Vardamon. She had come to court to check on her telepathic friends. Judith was a beautiful woman, but she wasn't his type, and he wasn't at all serious. He just wanted to get a rise out of her, but the look of sheer disgust on her face was priceless so he kept the joke going until she left. "When hell freezes over, Northman!" she spat at him before she walked out of his office. He had laughed hard at that; it was the first real laugh he had since he lost Sookie.

As she sat beside him tonight, Pam was worried about her sire. She managed to see him for several days once a month, but she had seen very little improvement in his attitude. There were nights when she positively seethed with hated for Sookie Stackhouse. She had seen the ungrateful human only twice since the fight; she attended both weddings with Eric. Pam knew Sookie had hurt Eric badly; she had never seen him in such emotional pain. She didn't thinkg she would ever be able to forgive her former friend for that, so twice was too much as far as she was concerned. Bill Compton came into Fangtasia now and then, but only to conduct business with other vamps. He never stayed long, and that was all right with her. She hated the sight of his face now, too.

A stir at the table in front of theirs caught Eric's attention again. He had watched and listened disinterestedly to the conversation going on at that table all night. He had no interest in humans, so he didn't know why he even bothered. Later when the dinner was almost over, a tall good looking human male joined the party and sat down in an open chair next to a redheaded human female who sat with her back toward the vamp's table. She didn't seem too happy to see the new guy. They whispered fiercely back and forth; they were clearly quarreling. The woman had a low husky voice. Suddenly, she slapped the man across the face and demanded that he leave her alone. When he made a grab for her, she dumped a glass of wine on his head, stood up to leave and turned around.

_She's too tall, and she has no breasts!_ Eric thought as he saw what the redhead looked like for the first time. He was suddenly deeply disappointed. It was as if her height and small, firm breasts were a deep character flaw. Her face was pretty, but average. Her mouth was too wide; she had freckles across a pert nose. He hated freckles: they made a woman look like an unsophisticated farm girl. As far as he was concerned, that was a character flaw too. He looked away, but for some reason, he felt a funny sensation in the pit of his stomach. He recognized it immediately: humans called it "butterflies in the stomach." He shook his head in disbelief; this was not happening to him.

He turned back and continued a mental inventory of the woman's appearance. She looked to be in her late twenties, thirty at most. Her hair was too short for his taste. She had small, shell like ears and her complexion was flawless, fair and creamy. From the low cut, red gown she wore, he could tell that she had a graceful long neck and a well shaped back. She clearly worked out and took good care of herself. When she stood, her movements were quick, but graceful. He could see softly rounded hips and a long, slender leg peeking out from a slit on the side of the dress.

Suddenly, the air-conditioning vent over their table blew her scent to him. Eric jerked back in surprise as her smell filled his nostrils. Her scent was unique. It was wonderful and sweet, like orange blossoms, honey and some undefined heady spice. It was better than any human female scent he had ever smelled before; she smelled even better than Sookie. His eyes opened wide at that realization. He deliberately inhaled her scent again just to make sure; the second whiff was just as good as the first. The woman had his full attention now.

As she started to walk toward the door, an strong gust of wind, exploded through the ballroom's large front windows. Water gushed through the openings. Glass, dishes and tableware and food flew everywhere striking the attendees. Everyone dove for cover. The redhead woman was thrown backward into his table with cuts on her face, throat and arms. Another gust of wind, brought part of the roof down on top of some of the guests. Most of the lights went out and confusion reigned.

The woman had been knocked unconscious and she was laying on the floor in front of him. He felt a sudden urge to protect her and moved quickly to cover her before another vamp did. They were laying together partially covered by the table. The smell of her blood intoxicated him, and he began to lick her face and her neck. The taste of her blood was just as just as wonderful as it smelled. A shudder passed through him as he became very aroused. He hadn't felt this excited since Sookie. He began to lick some more. His fangs were fully extended now, but he was so careful as he licked the blood off her face and throat and arms. Her skin felt so soft and it and tasted like heaven to him. He used his saliva to heal her wounds; he did not want scars to mar her perfection.

He moved toward the base of her throat, and as he touched the hollow there with his tongue, the woman moaned lightly and pressed herself to him. Her eyes were closed, but her arms surrounded him in a tight embrace. He could feel her quiver at the touch of his tongue. He felt and heard her heart as it began to race. She gasped with pleasure. Eric laughed delightedly, nibbled at her earlobe and blew softly into her ear, then moved to capture her mouth. Her lips parted for him in welcome. Her mouth was so sweet and inviting; for long seconds their tongues moved against each other, exploring each other. Silvery frissons of delight passed through her, he could feel them rippling through her trembling body. She moaned soft and low as the kiss continued.

Her natural, instinctive response to him was like an aphrodisicac and turned him on even more. He got lost in her kisses; he forgot where he was. Low, shuddery moans excaped his lips.

"Anh! Anh! Anh!" He heard funny, almost mewling sounds, and some part of him wondered who was making them until he realized the sounds were coming from his own mouth. He kissed her brow, her eyes, her nose and her lucious, soft throat as she sighed in delight at the touch of his lips. He could feel her pleasure at his touch; it only inflamed his passion more. She definitely wanted him, and he hadn't wanted a woman this much in a long, long time. He felt alive agan; the feeling was so good; he never wanted it to stop.

His hand slipped under the top of her gown and cupped her breast. The small, swollen bud came alive against his fingers as he gently abraided it under her clothing. She she groaned against the bare skin of his throat; the feel of her breath burned like fire. A wave of liquid heat and tension coiled in her lower abdomen. He could feel it all, and he wanted to give her the release she desired. Her eyes were still closed as she moaned and started moving even more erotically against him. He reached to draw her skirt up with one hand; his hand brushed against her Iinner thigh. He was searching for her sweet, secret spot; he found her panties and started to slide hand under the leg. He could feel soft curls and moistness; he was almost there.

Suddenly, the woman became aware of her surroundings and opened her eyes. She took everything in as she felt his arousal pressed hard against her. Her arms dropped quickly to the side, and she stopped moving. "Stop!" she ordered and removed his hand from under her skirt. Eric stopped kissing her and looked up at her face. Then he saw her eyes. Even in the dim light cast by the few remaining lights, he could that see her large eyes were ringed with long dark lashes. They were the the most amazing shade of gray and they were flecked with lavender. She stared straight at him for a long moment; her eyes sparkled with amusement. She didn't seem angry or insulted that some stranger was kissing her intimately and caressing her. In fact, her eyes seemed to be laughing at him.

She knew what he was, but he did not see an ounce of fear or revulsion in those amazing eyes. They stared at each other for a few more long moments. He didn't want to take his eyes off her as her eyes lit up, first with confusion, then curiousity, but always with definite interest. Her eyes were drawing him in like a magnet. "Are you having fun, Mr. Northman? Oh, yes, I know who you are." she said in a dry voice, but it came out almost as a laugh.

"Oh, yes, I am having such delicious fun, and if you let me, I can guarantee you will have delcious fun too." he said. His voice was thick with passion; he spoke in a soft seductive purr. She actually laughed at him. "I bet you could too, but this is not the time or the place. I have to get up now."

"Why? Don't you want to stay with me? I could glamour you and make you want to stay." he murmured softly in her ear. He felt her shiver again at the feel of his breath, and he knew once more that she wanted him. He pushed his influence at her, but he didn't try very hard. He didn't want to glamour her, not yet anyway.

If she was affected, she sure didn't show it. "No, that won't work on me." This time she did laugh. Her laughter was throaty and husky too. He didn't want the sound to stop.

"Why not? Are you a telepath, or maybe a fairy, perhaps?" he asked as he kissed her jawline just under her ear, and she quivered again. He raised his head to smile at her inquisitively. She threw back her head and laughed even louder. Her laughter was such a delightfully wonderful sound that he laughed with her.

"A fairy? A telepath? Hmm. Mr. Northman, you are one weird dude. I am neither of those things, but I am a doctor. I have to get up to help these people. Will you help me?" she asked. Her head moved to the side and he followed with his. They could both see people moving around moaning in pain. Some people lay quietly in pools of blood. Part of the roof had caved in and covered almost half the ballroom. Screams and moans emanated from under the debris.

Eric moved and arose. His vamps were getting up too. "Help get those people out from under that roof." he ordered them. "Don't take any blood from these people. Make sure you don't do anything to disgrace me or our kind." he continued. He and his vamps moved toward the caved-in roof. The vamps easily moved pieces of the caved-in roof and pulled people out; their efforts probably saved a lot of human lives that night.

For hours as he worked, Eric watched as the redhead moved among the victims doctoring them, helping them. She took charge; she was self-confident and knew what she was doing. She was clearly in control of the situation; he liked that. When she could, she watched the tall, blonde vamp as he worked with the other vampires and smiled at him several times. Every time she smiled, he felt his heart catch in his throat; he smiled back at her.

The sound of sirens screamed through the night as ambulance after ambulance pulled up and sped off carrying the injured to various emergency rooms through out the city. A few dead bodies were lifted and put to the side. When the last injured victim was treated, the redhead came over to him; held out her hand to shake his and thanked him for his help. Vampires don't like to be touched, but apparently this woman didn't know that. He could tell by her scent that she had never been with a vampire before. He shook her hand and told her she was most welcome.

She started to move away. He didn't want her to go, not just yet. "Why don't you come to my bar, Fangs II, tomorrow night? I would like to see you again." Once more his voice was sultry, seductive and very alluring.

The redhead only shook her head. "No. I don't think I would like that place very much, but why don't you ask me out, instead? I'd like to go out with you, if you ask me." she smiled up at him again. Her smile blinded him.

"Ask you out? You mean like on a date? But I don't date, ever." Eric was flabbergasted at that thought. He was the Vampire King of Louisiana, and he didn't date, but another thought occurred at the same time. This woman was refusing him, and he felt a hole opening up in his stomach. Then with sudden clarity, a thought hit him like a lightening strike and he was astonished. This woman was interested in him, Eric Northman, the man, not Eric Northman, the powerful viking vampire, or Eric Northman, the Vampire King of Louisiana, but Eric Northman, the man. What a heady,intoxicating thought that was.

"Your loss then." the red head simply shrugged and started to walk away, but Eric reached out and touched her on the arm. She turned around. "Wait! Okay. Tell me your name, so I know who am asking for a date." he said.

The redhead just grinned and said. "If you are really interested, Mr. Northman, you'll take the time to find out for yourself." She got into the last ambulance, but the back door was still open.

"Oh, I most certainly will." he said as he grinned back at her and shut the door. The redhead was flirting with him, and he liked it. He felt a strange new tingle go through him. He hadn't felt like this in more than one thousand years. He felt like a young human male getting ready to court a woman; he felt very strange, indeed.

Pam came up beside him; the other vamps had left. She had observed him under the table with the redhead and overheard their conversation afterward. "Oh, Eric. Why don't you just glamour her, fuck her and get it over with." she said in a bored voice.

Sookie's words rang loud and clear in his mind: "You may not believe it Eric, but you will find a human woman that you will love. She will love you too, and you will be happy. Just one thing; if she's meant to be with you, you won't have to glamour her or trick her into taking your blood. Let her come to you on her own. It will be worth it, you'll see."

"Not this one, Pam. I don't want to glamour her. I want more than that this time. I want her to come to me on her own." He sounded a little puzzled as the words came out of his mouth.

Pam was shocked to hear that. "Oh, no! Here we go again!" she laughed, but she was happy for her maker. Eric looked happy and more alive than he had in a long, long time. But better than that, he looked like he had hope. The two vamps flew off into the night.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

We have come to the end of my story. It was so exciting to write. Once I started, I could not stop, sometimes I stayed up until four in the morning with an idea that I just could not get out of my head. I did try to have at least a twenty four hour period after posting each chapter without touching the story. Now I have to pay attention to my husband who has been very patient with me for the last month. (I can't believe it took only a month to do this story!)

I have said that frustration with CH and DTIF was a motivation for writing this book, but there was something else too. In a recent interview, Stephen Moyer described Bill's love for Sookie as "pure love." He said that Bill would do anything to protect Sookie. I have always felt that from book one, even if Bill frustrates the hell out of me at times. (I think he needs to be more conniving, sneakier and aggressive when dealing with Eric who certainly is no slouch and being conniving, sneaky and aggressive.) This fic is really dedicated to that love.

Thank you to everyone who read this story. To Eric fans, I know my fic isn't your cup of tea, but let's face it, you have an overwhelming number of pro Eric stories on this fandom. Many of them unnecessarily paint Bill as vicious, cruel or just plain stupid. We Bill lovers need a break from that now and then.

Most of all, my heartfelt appreciation and thanks to all of you that have taken the time to review my story. I promise I will keep up with your stories and review them also.

In the meantime, enjoy True Blood. So far it looks like a great season.


End file.
